Xiaolin Universe Season 1
by bengrorich
Summary: Just when things finally calm down for Steven Universe, a new group arrive looking for a thing called a shen gong wu. However, what Steven doesn't realize that these aren't a random group. They are the Xiaolin Monk and the Gem does have history with them in the past.
1. Episode 1: Something Old, Something New

**Episode 1: Something Old, Something New**

**Let's start with some rules**

**1\. The episode we are branching off from both sides are after episode 26 of Steven Universe (Ocean Gem) and after Episode 10 of Xiaolin Showdown (Big as Texas), meaning Omi DOES NOT have the Orb of Tornami as he did in later seasons, Nor Clay and the fist of tebigong, since both are in possession of Jack Spicer. He did, however, lose Sword of the Storm on the Star Hanabi Showdown. So Raimundo and Kimiko have their signature weapons**

**2\. Mala Mala Jong will appear...just later on, same with Peridot, Chase Young, Jasper, and a few others.**

**3\. Golden Tiger Claw will also appear later.**

**4\. While I had debated over this, I am NOT heavy shipping people. There will be some cute romance in it, but nothing too heavy handed. Just let the romance blossom naturally.**

**Lastly. Here's what each side have going into the split**

**Xiaolin: Jack:**

Falcon's Eye Changing Chopsticks

Jetbootsu Eye of Dashi

Mantis Flip Coin Orb of Tornami

Sword of the Storm Fist of Tebigong

Serpent's Tail Helmet of Jong

Sapphire Dragon Monkey Staff

Shroud of Shadows Ring of the Nine Dragons

Star Hanabi Tangle Web Comb

Third-Arm Sash

Two-Ton Tunic

With everything set in stone, let's kick it off.

_6:30 am, Jack's HQ (AKA his parent's home)_

Jack was in the middle of making more of his Jackbots, wanting to be ready when the next Wu activates. Wuya would float up behind him, not amused on his focus on the robots. "JACK!" Wuya shouted, causing Jack to get startled. "Why must you always fiddle with your robots?" she added. "Come on, you know I get easily startled when you do that." Jack whined. "Besides, I want to make sure to be ready on the next Wu when it does activate. It's not the matter if anymore, it's when." "Hmmm" Wuya murmured. "That is true. But considering how weak they are, it won't matter much."

"HEY! They could do well." Jack said, trying to defend his idea. "The Monks have destroyed, what, several hundreds of them now?" Wuya counter-argued. Jack didn't have much of a comment after that. "Just as I thought, the only reason we have these Wu was from the Chameleonbot and the Changing Chopsticks. If it wasn't for those, we barely would have any Wu, if at all." Wuya reminded. "I'm seeing more of you as a flash in the pan, one good trick and nothing else." Jack went back to work and ignore Wuya. Wuya would sigh in resignation and floats away. "Of all people to work with, this is the guy I got to work with?" Wuya mumbles to herself. "I might as well work alone...if I had a body." Jack would just finished his Jackbot and went to his next Jackbot.

_Fade to the Xiaolin Temple_

The Monk were doing their usual training, even thought Raimundo was a little tired, mostly due to the Texas trip throwing his sleep pattern off. Clay was now back on the team, a few days after the whole debacle with his Dad. While the Monks were off training, Dojo and Master Fung were mostly watching from the side. However, Dojo couldn't just shake off a feeling. Ever since the Wu's began to reactivate, a particular Wu always creep into his mind as of late. "Master Fung, I want to mention something." Dojo said with some concern in his voice. "What is on your mind, Dojo?" Master Fung responded calmly. Dojo didn't know how to beat around the bush around the issue he had, but was going to try anyway. "I'm mostly concern if a particular wu's activation would interfere with another particular group. You know...G.A.R.P?" Dojo said. Master Fung realized what he's trying to say. He pondered for a few moments. "That's..a good concern, Dojo." He said, staying calm. "It's bound to happen sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Raimundo, at this point, was somewhat sleepy. Kimiko and Clay noticed this for a good while and finally spoke up. "Man, Texas must had done a number on your sleep pattern, Raimundo." Clay said, giving Raimundo a large pat on his back. "Yea...it's only been a few days" Raimundo said. He then lead out a fairly noticeable yawn. "But when things do simmer down, I think I'll be fine." He added. "Hey, guys." Dojo said, a bit loud and slithering towards them. All of the Monks came up to him. "Something up, Dojo?" Kimiko asked. "Well, Master Fung and I wanted to inform you guys something important." Dojo said, with a bit of seriousness in the tone. The Monks were kinda puzzled from this.

A few moments later, they were at a secluded field with a tree over their heads to give them shade. They were sitting in a circle. Master Fung was the first one to speak. "As you all know, The Shen Gong Wu was created by Dashi to help defeat Wuya in the first ever Xiaolin Showdown." Master Fung said. "Yea, so why are you repeating this?" Raimundo said. "Patience, Raimundo." Master Fung said, holding an open palm. "Because there's an extra side to the story." he added. "Dashi had some helping hands to help create the Shen Gong Wu" This surprised the Monks. All this time, they knew the story to a tee, and for Fung and Dojo to drop this is mind boggling

"Dojo, care to tell them who helped out Dashi?" Master Fung said to Dojo. Dojo took in a deep breath. "Okay." Dojo said as he exhales. "So, Dashi didn't fully create them, but had the idea. During this time, 4 other people were exploring around at the same time as Dashi's idea for the Shen Gong Wu creation. Their names were Rose Quartz, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst, and they called themselves the Crystal Gems." "Crystal what?" Omi said, kinda surprised from this. Kimiko began to pull out her laptop to do some research. "From what I could gather from that time, There was this huge gem war over this planet, resulting an evacuation of other gems. This left Rose, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst on earth, trying to find and bubble corrupted gems that wasn't able to evacuate before something call the corrupting light." Dojo added. "Maybe they should have called it the Flash" Raimundo said with a snicker. Kimiko nudges Raimundo's arm. "Hey..." Raimundo bemoans.

"So, what does the Gems has to do with the Wu's creation?" Clay asked. "Well, some of the Wu were based off of their abilities. Not all, but some." Dojo said. "If I remember correctly, the Fist of Tebigong was based off of Garnet's Gauntlets, Sword of the Storm was somewhat based off of Rose's Sword, though more smaller. But I'm having issues remembering some of them correctly. I mean, we somehow meet up one day, a few weeks later, Dashi was making Wu's and having more Wu idea left and right, and we were able to beat Wuya a bit later. However, about a week later, the Gems departed. That was the last time I saw them and I have no idea where they are now." Dojo said. He then looks to see Kimiko on her laptop "And now I say that, Kimiko will find out where they are." he added, knowing what might happen next. "And you'd be right" Kimiko said. "While you were retelling the story, I was doing some research to find where they might be now, and founded this." She said as she showed her laptop screen.

It said, "OCEAN DISAPPEARS AND REAPPEARS IN BEACH CITY!", and it was dated several days ago. "That's when we were in Texas" Omi said. "Talk about timing." Raimundo added. "Knowing that, it's easy to peg this city as the Gems current location." Kimiko said. "What makes you so sure?" Raimundo asked. "Think about it, they would be getting tired from not having a place to call home, there's a big statue facing the ocean, and it's close to a town that could be defended." Kimiko said, all while pointing at the statue in the pic. Raimundo just remained silent. "You do make a good point, Kimiko." Master Fung commented. Dojo pulls out the Ancient Scroll and opens it. "Alright, so I might want to mention that the Gems have one Wu as a parting give." Dojo said. "You do know you could have added that info in the story, right?" Raimundo mention. "Right….well, anyway, the wu is the Longi Kite, allowing the user to fly with full control." Dojo said. They understood what the wu is and the location, now to find them, and to do that, they need to head to Beach City. They knew, time was limited as it could activate at any time.

_Fade to the outskirts of Beach City_

"Here we are, Beach City, home of the Crystal Gems...hopefully." Dojo said as he flies over the town in his big size. He soon landed on the Beach. The monks hop off of Dojo as he reverts back to his small size. "Alright, so we need to find Garnet, Rose, Amethyst, and Pearl." Dojo reminded. "Do you know what they look like?" Raimundo asked. "You do remember that it's been over 1500 year since they last met, Right?" Kimiko reminded, now with a green and blue hair for this trip. Raimundo face palmed hard. "GAH...forgot about that." Raimundo remembered. "Well, we would have to look around the city." Omi suggested. "At least it's not as big as New York City." Clay said, remembering the time Omi got lost in NYC. "Alright, so Kimiko and Clay look at one side and Raimundo and Omi should look at the other side. I'm going to hang back since people would think me as an animal and might call animal control on me." Dojo said with the plan. The Monks nod, even though Raimundo would prefer to work with either Clay or Kimiko, but he'll roll with the punch. They spread out and look for the gems.

A montage shows the monks visiting several locations, from Kimiko and Clay at the Big Donut, talking to Lars and Sadie, Omi and Raimundo talking to Sour Cream at the pier, Kimko and Clay talking to Kofi Pizza, who looks like he's mentioning a bit of the gems and a bit of their history, and ending Omi and Raimundo walking out of the library. Raimundo wasn't looking too thrilled at this point. "Ugh..." Raimundo bemoans "We are getting good info on their history but no solid conclusion where they might be right now." "Don't be so fret, Raimundo." Omi said, trying to get Raimundo in good spirits. "We can find them without calling for drastic time." "Uhh...calling for drastic measures." Raimundo tries to correct as they near a building.

Omi soon faced forward, looks and sees the car wash called "it's a wash", Steven and Greg working on something, with Greg on in a computer chair, while there were three other people working at a beat up van. Raimundo would notice it too. "Wait…." Raimundo said, looking at the three people and analyzing them. He sees one that was light purple, had long white hair, and wore a darker purple and black jumpsuit with white boots, a second was kinda redish-orange to him with a visor with a poofy square afro, black and red outfit with the red covering her right leg and a fairly noticeable star. The last one had a pointy hair, light blue skirt, yellow shorts, a bow on her back, and was pale white. The last one made his head click. "It… must be them." Raimundo said. Omi looked at Rai, a bit confused. "What?" Omi asked. Raimundo then whispered to Omi which made him also finally put the pieces together. "Well, we need to get to Dojo then." Omi said. Raimundo nods and both head back to the beach, where Dojo was hanging back at.

Back at Kimiko and Clay, they were heading back to the beach side, when they noticed a building near the statue they saw in the news page. "Hmm...this looks like they might live here." Clay said as Kimiko peeks through the window door. She sees the warp pad and the Temple Gate. The house looked pretty organized. "That door inside must be important to them." Kimiko said "Plus there's a pad in front of the door, but what does it do?" she pondered. Clay would began to head down the stairs as he noticed Raimundo and Omi running towards Dojo. "Hey, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi must have important info for Dojo and are running faster than a cheetah catching its food." Clay mentions. Kimiko turns and does indeed sees them running. Both head down the stair and towards Dojo.

Dojo at this point was relaxing a little but was still waiting if there's info to the Gems. Just then, Clay and Kimiko arrive just as Raimundo and Omi were shouting for Dojo. "DOJO!" Omi shouted. Dojo looks at Omi as he and Raimundo arrives. "What's going on?" Dojo said. "Did you find them?" "We think we did, they are currently at a place called "It's a Wash" Working at some beat up van." Raimundo said. Dojo quickly hops on to Clay's shoulder. "Alright, lead the way." Dojo said. Omi and Raimundo would help Kimiko, Dojo and Clay on leading the way.

_Fade to black then fade back in, this time to Jack's HQ_

Jack would just finish his 60th jackbot of the day and decided to take time to have a bit of lunch. He looks in the fridge and sees that the pudding cup he saved up for a few days is now gone. He closed the fridge a bit miffed. "Wuya, did you eat my last pudding cup?" he said, sound a bit agitated. Wuya looked at Jack like if he made a rhetorical question. "I'm a ghost, I do not need to eat." Wuya responded. "Remember." Jack was kinda puzzled on the pudding cup now. "Besides, you should be focusing on the Shen Gong Wu activating any time and not on some pudding." Wuya added. Jack knew it's been a few days since the last wu activated and is doubting it would activate at this point so early, but on the other hand, some wu did activate close to one another. He softly groans and goes back to look over what to eat then. "Well...I guess yogurts will have to do." Jack said, not really happy of his missing pudding. Wuya floats away and isn't not amused. As we pan out, Jack begins to munch on his lunch, which was a sandwich, yogurt, chocolate milk, and a couple of chocolate chip cookies.

We cut back to the car wash. Pearl was looking into the van's engine, Amethyst and Garnet were leaning back at the wall, with Amethyst sitting. "Wow, those water constructs did a number on Greg's van." Pearl said as she looks over the engine. She kept looking around the engine, wonder how to repair it. "Ahhh, give it a rest, Pearl" Amethyst said, nonchalant. "That thing will be busted forever." "I disagree." Pearl said with some confidence. "It's a simple human machine, I'm sure I can figure this whole thing out before you know it." "Excuse me." A voice echos out. It was from Omi, standing in front of Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko with Dojo hiding behind Clay's shoulder, ready surprise all 3 of them, but think it's all 4 of them. "Uh, hello." Pearl said, not sure what to say. "What is your name?" Raimundo was quick to the point. "Name's Raimundo" he said, pointing to himself then pointing to each of his respective monks, "Clay, the cowboy, Kimiko, with the hair change, and Omi, the….uh….to be blunt, the ego" he said. Omi didn't take that kindly and gave him a not so likeable glare with a soft groan. "Ooookay, so why are you want to talk to me?" Pearl said, unsure what they are planning. Dojo soon pops up. "Yea, that would be me." Dojo said with a bit of an awkward wave. Pearl soon remembered who he is. "Wait...Dojo?" Pearl said. Garnet and Amethyst soon walked over, surprised about Dojo's appearance.

Just as they are about to reminisce the first time they meet, Steven and Greg were heading to the group. "Hey, guys." Steven said. Greg wasn't too far behind, in a movable chair and with a hockey stick. "Zoop!" Greg sounded. "So what's going on here?" he asked. The monks look at Greg's leg, which now had a ruler and some duct tape. Raimundo wasn't really impressed by it. "Why a ruler and Duct tape?" he asked. "Oh...uhh...well it's kinda a long story." Greg said. "Sorry, Greg, but we need to mention something" Pearl said. "Dojo…are they…activating?" she said sounding a bit worried. "Unfortunately, that is correct." Dojo said with a soft nod. "And Wuya had escaped not too long ago." Steven was a bit confused "Uhh...am I missing something?" Steven said, a bit confused. The monks were wondering about the kid. "So, who's the kid's name?" Kimiko asked. "Oh, my name's Steven" he said with a smile. Dojo began to wonder something but maybe would bring it up a bit later. For now, he needs to do 2 things, get the Gems up to speed and find the Longi Kite.

A bit later, They arrive back at the beach house, with Greg getting help from Clay and Garnet. Greg sat down at the end of the couch with Clay and Garnet next to Greg and Raimundo sitting next to Clay. Omi, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Kimiko, and Dojo sat on the floor around the table. Dojo was the first one to start the quick catch up. "Okay, so to get the Gems, Steven and Greg up to speed, The Wus began to reactivate a couple of months ago after Jack Spicer let Wuya escaped the box." Dojo said. Steven would raise his hand. Kimiko quickly gave Steven a pic of what Jack and Wuya looks like. Steven softly nods and lower his hand. "Since the wus are reactivating, the Longi Kite is due for reactivation." Dojo added as he pulls out the ancient scroll and shows what it looks like. "I know where it is." Greg said. "Rose and I used it as a kite several times, but I put it in storage since I couldn't put it in the van without creeping me out." The Gems moans audibly, knowing how messy and stuffed Greg's storage unit is. The monks were kinda perplexed from the moan but knowing from the sound, it's not good sign. "Something wrong about that?" Omi said, curious. "Well..." Greg said, kinda awkwardly.

A quick cut shows Greg opening the storage locker he rented and shows how stuffed is. Raimundo wasn't very amused and just face palmed, Kimiko was just not happy about it. Clay was scratching his head on how he was able to do this and Omi was more surprised about storage units and what they are than Greg's storage. Dojo grew very nervous from seeing Greg's storage. It would take a good while before they could find it. Dojo and the monks takes a deep breath. "Okay." Dojo say as all 5 of them exhales. "Well, maybe we could find it before it ac-" he added before his sense a Wu activating. Out of all the Wus, it's the Longi Kite. "OF ALL THE TIMING!" Dojo shouted. The Monks and Gems realized it's the Longi Kite that's activating. "Then, that means that slithering Jack and Wuya are on their way soon." Clay said. "Steven, you manage to get Rose's Light Cannon out before" Pearl said. "Can you do this for the Longi Kite?" "I remember seeing it while getting the cannon, so sure." Steven said with a quick response. He quickly gets ready for some rummaging around again. The Gems grow worry that Wuya might find out what the Monks might be doing

_Fade to Jack's HQ_

Jack just finished counting his Jackbots and the total amount at this time is 305. "That's a good amount to have on standby." Jack said to himself. Just as he said that, Wuya made a noticeable gasp "A NEW SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF! The Longi Kite" Wuya said outloud. With glowing yellow eyes, signaling her wu sense. "Okay, so simple grab and go." Jack said, starting up 105 Jackbots and leaving 200 on standby. "So where is it?" he asked. Wuya quickly processed the location. "Some place called...Beach City." she said. "That place? I just heard on the news recently about the ocean disappearing and reappearing just one day later. Then there was reports of a massive blowfish, drilled holes, and some weirdo that runs a blog site that is called "Keep Beach City Weird". I don't know abou-" he blabbed before Wuya stops him with her glare. "JACK, GO GET THE LONGI KITE INSTEAD OF TALKING ABOUT "WEIRD" STUFF!" she said with an angry glare. "Okay, okay...jeez." Jack said as he, Wuya, and 105 Jackbots heads out towards Beach City.

Back at Beach City, The monks were holding the rope Steven tied around his waist to rummage to find the Longi Kite. Pearl was looking very concern, mostly about seeing Wuya after 1500 years of capture, but Dojo finally decides to ask the Gems something. "While we are waiting on Steven in the storage for the Longi Kite, I do want to ask about Rose." Dojo asked. "I noticed the Rose painting on the door and I'm wondering why?" Pearl looked at Dojo with a bit of confliction on her face. "Rose..." Pearl said with a bit of a crack on her voice. She calms herself down. "Rose had to give up her physical form so Steven could be born." she said. Dojo was surprised from this. This mean that Steven is Rose's son, and since Greg is Steven's dad, it put two and two together quickly. "So...is Steven a...Gem?" he asked. "He's a hybrid" Garnet mention. "Half-human, Half-gem." The Monks over heard this and were surprised from it. "Wait, so Steven is a hybrid?" Raimundo said, still holding the rope. Just as they discovered it, the rope tugs. "I found the kite!" Steven shouted. "Alright, Pull on 3." Omi said. "1….2….3!" he said as all 4 of the monks pulled. Steven was pulled out, holding the Longi Kite. The Gems sighs of relief. Maybe they didn't have to face Wuya at this point. "Nice work, Steven" Raimundo said. Steven smiles as he gets up.

Just then, A jackbot came out of nowhere, manages to both tackle Steven and snatch the Longi Kite. Steven hit the ground a bit hard. "STEVEN!" The Gem said with massive concern. "Oh, no..." Raimundo said, realizing that the Jackbots are here, meaning…."Hello, Xiaolin Losers." Jack said, flying with his backpack copter. The Jackbot hands Jack the Longi Kite. He then notices the Gems. "Oh, look at that, you made some friends with weird fashion sense." Jack bolstered. "One that should be in the 80s, another looking like she's out of an anime, and one looks...I don't know a good analogy for the purple one." he teased. This only infuriated the Gems and got their gems weapons out. Wuya floats next to Jack. "Don't just stand there, attack!" Wuya demanded. "Hey, I'll start when I want to." Jack said with a finger wag to Wuya. He remain quiet for a few seconds before he said his phrase. "Jackbots, ATTACK!" he commanded. The Jackbot attacked the Gems, Steven, and the Monks.

Pearl was the first one to battle against the Jackbots with her spear. Three Jackbots were quickly dispatched with Pearl's quick spear strikes and even firing a few projectiles to disable a few Jackbots. Amethyst would quickly used her whips to sling 2 jackbots into 2 more jackbots and even splits a jackbot in half cleanly with little effort. Garnet used her Gauntlets to easily grab several Jackbots, removing one of the jackbots head, crushing several of the Jackbots into one big wad of metal and even slamming 3 of them into a Jackbot that was flying towards her. The Monks were also dealing the Jackbots, as they also know Jack's tricks at this point. Garnet then used the big wad and threw it to Jack. Jack tried to fly up quickly enough but got pegged pretty hard on his right leg from part of the metal ball. The pain was sharp enough to cause him to drop the Longi Kite. He grabs his lower right leg with both hand and was wincing in pain. "OWWW! NOT COOL!" Jack shouted.

The Longi Kite landed on Steven as he slowly gets up. "Huh?" Steven said as he shift the Longi Kite and holds it. "Well, that's convenient." he said. Jack tries to move his right leg around but still felt some sharp pain. "Gah...We need to bail on this." Jack said. "What, now?!" Wuya said, angerly. "That's absolutely pathetic!" Jack gave Wuya a hurt look. His right leg did look pretty roughed up. Wuya would sigh in frustration. "Fine..." Wuya admitted. She turns and looks at the Gems. They looked so familiar to her, but don't know why. "Why do you three look so...familiar?" she said. The Gems stayed quiet. Even Dojo, with his loud mouth, held back on spilling the beans. After a few moments of thinking Jack began to fly away. Wuya notices him flying away. "You monks got lucky with them, but don't rest easy. We'll be back and stronger than ever." Wuya warned the Monks. She floats to catch up with Jack. The Jackbots also start to retreat, what amount is left.

"Phew..." Amethyst said "We did a number on that Jack guy." "For now at least." Garnet said "But they won't lie down so easily, mostly Wuya." The monks were relieved that Jack and Wuya pretty much bailed without a showdown. They went over to Steven. "You okay, Steven?" Clay said, giving him a helping hand. "Thanks, and yes, I'm fine." Steven said. Pearl would softly huffs. "Well, Steven, now you know about the monks a bit more, but they have to head back to their Temple." Pearl said. "What..." Steven said, a bit disappointed. "It's true." Raimundo said, sounding neutral of this. "but, what if Jack attacks your temple? Where would you go if it's gone?" The monk weren't too sure it would happen but Dojo remembered something else. "That….a good point." Dojo said. "Jack and Wuya have the pieces for…." Dojo added before trailing off and looking a bit scared. He felt shivers down his spine. The monks were wondering what Dojo is thinking. "I...think I'll talk Master Fung about it. You 4 stay here for the night or few." Dojo said, kinda acting a bit weird. He quickly transform into his big form and flies off. The monks looks at each other confused on what is happening

_Fade to black and fade back in at night time at the beach house._

The monks didn't hear back from Dojo, and they are worried about him. The Gems have some sleeping bags for the Monks, mostly thanks to Greg's storage. Amethyst walked up to Raimundo with his sleeping bag. "Here's you sleeping bag, Raimundo" Amethyst said, handing Raimundo's bag. "Thanks, at least this will be as comfy, if not more, than the mat back at the temple." he said. The couch would allow Omi and one other monk to sleep on it, one would sleep on the couch near the window and one have to sleep on the floor. Clay volunteered as the floor guy, knowing Raimundo wouldn't do it and wanted to be courteous for Kimiko. Steven walked out of the bathroom in his pajama outfit. "Alright, I think I'll head to bed soon." Steven told the gems and monks. "Alright, Steven, have a good rest." Pearl said. Raimundo looked at the time and it was about 9 pm, roughly the same time as curfew at the Temple. 'Maybe this isn't going to be too much of a change' Raimundo thought. 'Besides, the Gems are more stronger and experienced than we are, and we can get a much help as we need.' The Monks would get to their bed slots, with Raimundo going to sleep next to Omi. The camera pans out as the light turns off and the star iris zooms into the building before completely closing.

End of episode 1.


	2. Episode 2: House Guest

**Episode 2: House Guest**

Cut to It's a wash

Pearl, Kimiko and Clay were checking the wrecked van and wondering how to fix it. Omi and Steven was helping out with Greg, Amethyst, Garnet and Raimundo were for the most part hanging back. "So, the van was launch by a gem named Lapis Lazuli, if I recall." Clay said, remembering what Pearl said to them a while back. "Correct." Pearl said, still tinkering with the engine. "She's able to control over water and made water constructs, that clocked Greg's van." Raimundo overheard the part where Lapis controlled water. "Wait, wait, so Lapis has the same ability as Omi, being controlling water." Raimundo asked. "What about me, Raimundo?" Omi said as Steven, Omi, and Greg went up to the van. "If you need help with the van, I got something that'll patch it up." Greg said. Pearl gasp and cupped her hand "Is it a complex human tool?" she said, sounding interested. "Yep, some high-quality duct tape" Greg said, showing the duct tape.

Kimiko looks perplexed. "Really? Not to sound rude but... you do know that it's going to be more than duct tape to repair the engine." Kimiko said. "Well, gee, at least let me give you a hand" Greg said. He tries to get up with a bit of help with a hockey stick but his leg was still giving him troubles. Steven was quick to help out. "I'm sorry for the leg and van because of me." Steven apologize. "You apologize too much" Greg said, giving Steven a pat on the head "Maybe it would have been best for me to hang back. But at least I did spend some time with my fave guy." he added. Raimundo began to think. "Yo, Steven." Raimundo said, trying to get a bit of attention. "The Gems mention about some kind of healing power. Why not use that?" he suggested. The other monks were kinda surprised from this but then again Raimundo can be a crafty one if he uses his brain, especially what happened after he first lost to Tubbimura. Steven gasp in excitement. "YEAH!" He said, raising his hand. He then lowered it and licked it. "And..go!" Steven said, slapping it to Greg's leg. The monks were kinda weird out from the power being spit but rolled with it.

Steven removes the hand and Greg tries to stand up but fails. "Why didn't it work?" Steven said, a bit demoralized. Raimundo was now looked stupid for suggesting that. 'Ugh...if the power did work, I would look kinda decent for suggesting that, but now the other thinks I made a dumb call.' he said, kinda beating himself up. "Well, I reckon that I can only suggest you live with the Gems and us for the time." Clay suggested. Pearl was against this but there weren't any other good suggestions. She sighs. "Alright, Steven. You, Greg, Amethyst, and the Monks head back. We'll catch up when in a bit." Pearl told Steven. "Garnet, can you give me a hand?" she asked Garnet. Garnet lifted the van by the front. Clay was impressed by this. Maybe he could get stronger with some training with Garnet, but that all depends on Master Fung...which means Dojo needs to return soon. He doesn't take this long usually. Just then, the van's engine fell out of it, startling everyone.

_Fade to Jack's HQ_

Jack made a Jackbot that helps with any injuries he sustained, calling it Doc-bot, and was analyzing Jack's injury from the previous battle. Wuya floats to Jack. "What are you doing now?" Wuya said, not really amused from what she's seeing. Before Jack could say anything, the Doc-bot completed the scan and prints out the injuries. "I'm checking if I really got damaged hard." Jack said, grabbing the paper. "I kinda doubt you have any major injury. You've taken worse blows." she said. Jack soon sees the damage, a grade II strained calf and a dislocated ankle. The estimated recovery time being upwards of 3 months, mostly from the ankle. The only good thing is that surgery isn't required, but is recommended for faster recovery. Wuya would see this and softly groans. "That's what damaged you, a metal ball?" Wuya said. "HEY, it was thrown by that afro lady." Jack responded. "She must have a mean fastball." Wuya then remember on what she looked like and ponder why they felt familiar. She just can't shake off a feeling that they crossed path before...but where.

Jack would get a few Jackbots to help him up. He slowly limp his way to the table and laid out some pictures some of the remaining Jackbots took during the fight. "I noticed that you were questioning on where you've meet those 3 mystery gals before." Jack said, pointing at the three Gems. "So I had sent a few of the Jackbots to take pictures so we could piece the puzzle together." he added. "Hmmm…Not bad, Jack." Wuya said, giving credit when credits due. Wuya would look more closely and thankfully, the pictures were in color so it would be a bit easier to decipher. She began to remember a bit more. An echo is heard. "I got inspired by my 4 closest ally I could ask for" an echo sounds off "and these wus will be your downfall, Wuya." Wuya would then look at the hairs and began to realize something.

"Wait a minute." Wuya said. She ponder a bit more. She then gasps in realization and turns to Jack. "Jack! Go and do some research on Beach City" Wuya demanded "More particular, research a group called…The Crystal Gems." Jack would be a bit confused. "Crystal what?" he said. "Uh…okay, I'll do it…I guess." He said as he goes to the computer, with a bit of help from the Jackbots, to do the research. Wuya looks at the pictures. "If my suspicions are correct, then we have a lot of catching up to do." Wuya said. She then let out an evil chuckle.

_The pictures were being folded up as part of a transition_

_*NOTE: The montage of Greg and Steven still happens, just off screen*_

We then transition to Amethyst, Greg, and Steven making paper airplane. Garnet had return a while back and was at the kitchen table with the Monks. All of the monks were wondering the same thing. Where's Dojo? It shouldn't take him this long. What if a wu activates and he can't get here in time? What if he got captured? These were really leaving the monks very worried. "Bombs away" Amethyst said as she threw her paper airplane. It did a loop before landing on Greg's nose. Greg, Amethyst, and Steven just laugh it off. Well, the Monks were at least entertained from seeing that and did get out off their worried zone.

Just then, the door opens and Pearl walks in, drops a toolbox, and was covered in oil spots. She was starting to wipe herself clean. "Man, that's a lot of oil to work on one van." Raimundo mentions. He then looks at Clay if he has anything to compare it again. "Not this time." Clay said, a bit reserved. "And to think Raimundo knows the strings." Omi said. "Know the ropes." Raimundo corrected. Garnet gets up as Pearl finishes cleaning herself up. "You're back" Garnet said before reporting the bad news "The Geode is cracked, we must leave immediately." "What?!" Pearl said. "Oh, no!" Amethyst said as both rush to the warp pad. "You too, Steven" Garnet said. Steven cheered. "Aw, really." Greg said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Oh…Oh, Yea." Steven realized. "Well, we can help out with Greg with this one." Clay said, with a hearty smile. "Yea, and come to think of it, I feel like there some similarities between us and the Gems. Clay and Garnet are strength based, Raimundo and Amethyst are laid back based, Pearl and I are tech and knowledge based, and Steven and Omi are young based." Kimiko explained.

"Sound about right to me" Amethyst said with a good spirit nod. "But just in case a Wu activates and the Monks need to go, you can call us with this." Pearl said, pulling out a Warp Whistle and gives it to Greg. "What is it?" Greg asked. "It's a Warp Whistle." Pearl said. "So let me get this straight, the warp whistle will likely activate the pad you guys are standing on." Raimundo was saying before Pearl kinda interrupted Raimundo by saying "Warp Pad" Raimundo didn't like getting interrupted but he didn't know what it was till now, so can't complain on that. "Okay, the warp pad you guys are going to use and would get someone back." Raimundo continued. "Am I within the ball park?" Pearl nods. "Okay, got it." Raimundo said. "So you all know what to do." Garnet said. The monks agree with different meaning with Understood, loud and clear, yea sure, and got it. Greg sighs. "Right, I'll be fine. Good luck on your mission, son." Greg said. The Gems soon warp away. The monks sat down and watch over Greg.

_Transition to the Xiaolin Temple_

Dojo finally arrive after needing to make a rest stop for an overnight sleep. Dojo goes into the temple and talk to Master Fung. "Dojo, where are the monks?" Master Fung asked. "Back at Beach City." He said. Master Fung didn't like that Dojo left them there for no reason but before he could say anything, Dojo explain himself. "Remember when Jack sent his Chameleonbot to act as Kimiko and manage to snatch most of the wu?" he said. "Yes." Master Fung said. "Why did you bring it up?" "If Wuya and Jack get a particular wu...they could revile...it" He said, trying refer to a particular subject. Master Fung realized what he was saying and went a bit pale. "Then..." Master Fung said, trying to process this. "We need to discuss the more over the next few days." Dojo nods with a lot of worry. Both head in to discuss what to do now and in the future. More so on one predominant question they have. Should the Gems get involved at this time?

_Transition to the Geode_

The Gems warp to the site and it looked very stormy. "Man, this place is janked up." Amethyst commented. Steven was surprised from the crater. "Was there an explosion?" Steven asked. "Almost" Garnet said as she walks off the warp pad. Pearl was ready to explain what it is. "What you are seeing is a synthetic storm that is being contained in-" She was saying before the warp whistle is activated. "Is that the warp whistle?" Amethyst said with a voice crack. "That must be Dad! I'll be back!" Steven said before warping back. Steven was a bit worried. "Dad, I'm here! Something wrong?" he said with a worry tone. "Oh, hey, Steven, I was testing this just to make sure it worked." Greg explained. "Oh, Okay, we'll be back later." Steven said as he warps away. Omi wasn't really amused from that, Raimundo was kinda snickering and Clay and Kimiko, understood some of the angle.

"You really have to do that?" Omi said with a bit of a sternness in his voice. "What? I really did wanted to know if it was working or not." Greg said. Raimundo sat down and the remote sprang up to hit his head. "OW!" Raimundo said. He then picked it up and saw it was a remote to the TV. "I was wondering where the remote went." Greg mentions. Raimundo wasn't happy, not at Greg but how he got karma on himself. "You know, the Warp Pad is similar to another Wu." Clay said, sitting down on the floor after setting Greg on the couch next to Raimundo. "Oh, yea, the Golden Tiger Claws." Kimiko said, remembering the wu.

"Uh…Should I know what it does?" Greg said. "Okay, so long story short, the Golden Tiger Claws allows the wear to travel from one location to another in seconds, Kimiko won it over Jack, then Katnappe won it over Omi, went on a few robbery spree, Omi got it back and sent it to the center of the Earth." Raimundo quickly explained. Greg did have one question. "Who's Katnappe?" he asked. "Basically, a literal cat burglar in a cat outfit." Kimiko said. "Oh, jeez" Greg said. "Is there anyone else that I should know about" "Well, there's also Tubbimura and Jack's own Chameleonbot." Raimundo said.

"The bot did a most number on us, not just in fighting but also as a distraction." Omi said. "Jack basically snatch me away, replaced me with his Chameleonbot, threw a showdown or two before it's cover was exposed just as I escaped Jack's clutches." Kimiko said. "However, Jack had the changing Chopsticks at this time and manage to get most of the wu from under our noses…literally." Raimundo added. "We manage to get a few wu back, but we only have 4 wu on hand at this time. Excluding the Longi Kite, Omi has the Manis Flip Coin, Kimiko has the Star Hanabi, and Raimundo has the Sword of the Storm." Clay also added.

"Man, that's a lot to take in." Greg said. Raimundo then grabs the Warp Whistle. "And yet, here you are, only having this whistle and doing this when in danger, which is very unlikely" Raimundo said as he uses it. He then realized what he's done and now they'll confuse it with Greg and sure enough they warped back, but instead of Steven, it was all 4 of them. "Dad, Something wrong?!" Steven said with a bit of a worry tone. "Wasn't me this time." Greg said. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay pointed to Raimundo, who was still holding the warp whistle. Pearl sighs in frustration. "Sorry, heat of the moment." Raimundo said, kinda with an awkward chuckle. Steven sighs. "It's okay." he said.

"Well, since you here, can you get a snack for me at the Big Donut?" Greg asked. "Yea, sure." Steven said with a smile. The Gems were heading back to their temple. "Hey, uh, guys, what happened at the Geode?" Raimundo asked. "Steven's healing spit stopped working and we're thinking of new plan and quick." Pearl said. Before Steven was halfway the door, Amethyst says something. "Yo, dude, no worries about earlier. You'll get a hold of your powers before you know it." Amethyst said before heading back to the temple. Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo gets up. Raimundo sets the warp whistle on the couch. "I guess we can try their food." Clay said as he heads to the door.

The 5 of them exit the door and the monks were starting to head down the stairs when Steven remembered something. "Ah, I forgot ask Dad what kind of donuts he wants." Steven said, a bit frustrated. "Well, go inside and ask him." Kimiko said. "We'll meet up at the shop." Steven walks back to the door while the Monks get ahead start on the walk to the donut store. Steven went back inside the house. "Hey, Dad, I-" Steven starting saying before he saw Greg at the fridge, getting some foot and dancing with his broken leg. He then saw Steven. "Steven!" Greg said, accidentally dropping all the food he had. "Ha, you had me scared there, son. Didn't see you… standing in the doorway. Your old man's still got it." he added. Steven wasn't happy. Greg knew it was better to just tell him now. "Okay, it was broken but it did get healed at the car wash." he admitted.

"You lied to me! Now I can't do it anymore!" Steven snapped. "What?" Greg said. "The gems needed me to fix the broken rock but the healing powers aren't working." Steven said, starting to feel more demoralized. "I didn't mean to… I just wanted to live with my son again." Greg tries to explain. "I thought I was getting better, like I finally felt like a Crystal Gem, like I belonged. Now I don't know if I can't do anything." Steven said, pretty much losing himself. He soon rushed out the door, with several tears in his eyes. He stopped at the balcony and looked very down.

During the encounter, the Monks arrived and stood around, waiting for Steven. Raimundo stretches his body out. "Man, Greg's going to have a long recovery time for him." Raimundo commented. "Well, I do want to admit, that was a good call for suggesting Steven use his… healing spit" Kimiko said before she had a bit of a shutter on what she said on the last part. "I admit too, Raimundo. It may have failed, but it was a most impressive suggestion." Omi said. This gave Raimundo some reassurance. Sure, it didn't work, but they at least acknowledged the idea he had and even went as far as saying that it was a good thinking outside of the box. Raimundo would then look at the house and saw Steven rush out looking very down. "Hey, uh, I'm going to check on Steven, if it's fine." Raimundo said. They didn't notice Steven sad face but did want to keep a good touch upon Steven. "Sure." Clay said. Raimundo nods and uses his wind ability to fly towards the house, landing next to Steven.

Steven sees Raimundo but just didn't feel like talking at this point. "Something wrong, S?" Raimundo asked. Steven was still having tear run through his eyes. Raimundo gave Steven a soft rub on his back to comfort Steven. "I want to help out as much as I can" Raimundo said. "We all have our moments when we are at the lowest, even us….even me…." Steven would then look at Raimundo "It's my powers, they-they aren't working anymore." Steven said. Raimundo grew a bit worried for him. "I went back inside and found out my Dad's legs fine." Steven admitted. Raimundo's jaw just dropped. His suggestion did work, it was Greg that screwed it up. He is so going to have some "kind words" for Greg when this is all said and done. They both then look at the door and see Steven's Ukulele and Greg's Guitar. Steven began to remember the song that they sung together. Steven wiped away the tears. "Can we talk to my dad inside?" Steven said, calming down. Raimundo nods as he remembers a quote from Master Fung, they must not dwell in the house of failure.

They head inside with Steven ready to talk it out. "I'm sorry, I-" Steven said before both he and Raimundo saw Greg standing on the warp pad, toolbox and warp whistle in hand. "DAD!" Steven said, scared on what he's planning. "It's time for me to fix the trouble I've caused." Greg said before playing the warp whistle, activating the warp pad and going to the Geode. Steven and Raimundo manage to jump into warp pad stream. At the Geode, lighting flashes and thunder rumbles as the warp pad activates. Steven landed front first while Raimundo landed left shoulder first. Greg went down the hill. "Dad, be careful!" Steven warned. "Don't worry, Steven, your old man's gonna-" Greg said before slipping and rolling face first. Steven and Raimundo quickly rushes to assist Greg. Steven helps Greg up "Are you okay?" he asked. Lightning strikes around them. 'Gah, if we had the Eye of Dashi, I might counter these lighting' Raimundo said in his thoughts.

"I messed up your powers!" Greg said "I did everything I'm not supposed to do and now you can't heal." "I healed you, right?" Steven said. Raimundo meanwhile starts deflecting lightning with the sword of the storm he had. Steven quickly licks both of his hand and uses it on the Geode. Nothing, the lightning was still striking around. Raimundo was holding down the lightning as much as he could. "Any other bright ideas?" Raimundo said, struggling to keep deflecting lightnings. "I think I do" Greg said, pulling out the duct tape. He uses the duct tape over the crack. Then… the storm stops… The clouds part away for mostly sunny sky. Raimundo slowly walks back to them. "There, see, as good as new." Greg said. Steven smiles, but Raimundo...all you could hear was a dial-up sound from him.

_Fade to black and fade back to Jack's HQ_

Jack have been doing a lot of research all day today and got a lot of strong evidence for Wuya. Jack soon setts all of the evidence in a nice and orderly fashion. Wuya began to research though the evidence and began to feel like her suspicions were justified. "It's… true." Wuya said. "what is?" Jack said. "THOSE MONKS THINK THEY COULD USE THOSE GEMS AGAIN?!" Wuya said, enraged. "Woah, woah, calm down." Jack said. "Can you at least fill me in what's going on?" Wuya would look at Jack. She sighs in a bit of frustration, not at Jack, more so on the current situation that she had just found out. "Those mysterious ladies are what they call themselves the Crystal Gems." Wuya said. "I kinda figure that when you mention them, you kinda have bad blood between you and them?" Jack said, slowly sitting back down with the Jackbots assistance. Jack was now wearing a medical boot to cover his leg to let it heal.

"There a lot of things you don't know, Jack." Wuya said. Jack chuckles, mostly the last part, thinking it as a joke. Wuya phase through Jack to get his attention again. Jack shivers, still not used to it and won't likely will. "Can you stop doing that?!" Jack whined again. "Listen!" Wuya demanded. "Those Gems are one of the main reasons why I was got captured. Had it not been for them and one or two other reasons, You would be worshiping me as ruler of Earth!" Wuya said, a bit agitated. She then began to think a little. "Though we do need to get you back at full health." she pondered. "Well, what else could we do but wait?" Jack said. "Wait… I remember seeing Rose Quartz healing something once, with her tear." Wuya said, getting an idea. "So, you are saying get Rose to cry over something, like over spilled milk, use it on me and I'm back at full health?" Jack said. "If it work, then I'm on board."

"Here's the problem though, Jack…" Wuya said, adding a catch. She phases through a particular page and gets two pages. One shows Rose expecting and the other a baby with a gemstone similar to Rose's gemstone. "Wow, two peas in a pod." Jack said. "NO, You nitwit!" Wuya said. "Rose must have given birth to this boy, and he was with the Gems, meaning he has to have the same ability as Rose Quartz." "So...kidnap the kid then?" Jack said. "Eh, close enough" Wuya said sounding like she didn't care much, but knowing the kid might have troubles controlling the power but still could access them sooner or later. After that, both began to form a plan.

Back at Beach City, it was now getting close to sunset. It's been a long day, not only for the Monk, having to look over Greg's "injury" and what not, but the Gems too, trying to repair both Greg's van and the Geode, there was one final thing to show for. Greg's van was now repaired and Greg was surprised from how new it looked. Pearl had a clipboard. "So, Kimiko and I have realign the Axles, replaced the spark plugs, sealed the leak in the intake manifold gasket with the help of Omi, and recalibrated the timing belt, as long as you ease up on the second gear, your transmission will be find." Pearl said. Greg would hug Pearl and Kimiko for their efforts. "I can't thank you two enough!" he said with a few chuckles. Pearl wasn't liking it while Kimiko just didn't mind it. Hard work paid off at least.

He soon lets go of both of them. Pearl backs away slowly while Kimiko walked back in line with a fairly good smile. "So, now that I'm feeling better, it's about time to get out of you guys hair and go back home." Greg said. "Can't have me messing up more magic stuff or even Shen Gong Wu stuff." Steven walks up and gave his dad a hug. "But I do want to give you something just in case" Greg said as he shows the duct tape. Cut to the Steven lying down and going to sleep. Pan to the duct tape sparking a little and we fade to the Xiaolin Temple, now nighttime.

Master Fung had just adjourn the meeting for the night. Fung and Dojo were walking down a hallway. "Man, the situation we got ourselves into is hard to decide on." Dojo said. "That is true, but in due time, it will be made clear." Master Fung said. "I kinda want to throw my 2 cents to the issues." Dojo said. "I think it would best to do get the Gems involve and maybe relocate due to… you know what." he added. "I understand your concern, Dojo Kanojo Cho, but we need to take both pros and cons to each situations to heart." Master Fung said. Dojo softly nods. "Alright." Dojo said. He began to ponder something. "Should I head back to the others in the next few days?" he asked. "Sound about right." Master Fung replied. "But sleep well tonight." he added. Dojo slithers to his little tree and sleep. Fade to black.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3: Space Race

**Episode 3: Space Race**

_Jack's HQ_

Jack and Wuya have been planning out some of their ideas for the last few days. Surprisingly, no Shen Gong Wu has activated yet. While it's a bit tedious, it's a bit beneficial for Jack as he's still along ways from recovering to full health. To add the benefits, Jack's been getting some more unique ideas. Jack was in the middle of making a new kind of Jackbot. Wuya floats up behind him. "Jack." Wuya said, quickly getting Jack's attention without scaring him. "What are you making right now?" she added. "Making more of your toys?" "Well, it's not really a toy but a surveillance bot, or in this case, a Spy-bot." Jack said, beaming with some confidence.

Wuya was not sure how it would work but the idea is there and it could give them the inside knowledge without getting exposed. "Go on." Wuya said, intrigued by the idea. "To condense it, the Spy-bots will survey the Xiaolin Losers and those "Crystal Gems" so we could find several weak points, exploit those, and world domination, baby." Jack said, with a massive evil grin. Wuya was kinda impressed. Sure, it'll take time, but in this case, time is all that she'll need. "Impressive." Wuya said. "How long before they are active?" "Well, I'm planning on making 50 and I just finished my third one and it took me about a day to start on the first one, and that's with sleep." Jack explains. "So, it might be a good while before they could be used, let alone at a large amount." Wuya wasn't happy from what he said. The plan is solid, but to take it longer to make them isn't amazing. Time is on their side but for how long? "Just pick up the pace." Wuya said as she floats away. Jack went back and worked on his fourth Spy-bot.

Cutting to the Galaxy Warp, The Gems and Monks arrive to do some test to see if they are active. "Woah" Steven said. "So many warp pads." Raimundo added. All of them step off of their warp pad. Clay walks over to the edge to see nothing but ocean. Meanwhile, Garnet steps on a warp pad that look kinda damaged. She tries using it, but nothing. "Inactive." Garnet said. Kimiko printed out a sticky text that says OOC, or Out Of Commissioned. Each Monk and Steven have their own stickers. Steven with the Crying Breakfast Friends, Omi with just fruit stickers, Raimundo with soccer stuff, Kimiko with her sticky text, and Clay with Texas state stickers. Amethyst jumps to another one that is also damaged, even more so than the last one. She tries but failed "Inactive." she said. Raimundo places a soccer ball sticker on it. Pearl and Omi stood on another one. "Inactive" Pearl said, with a down look. Omi placed a strawberry sticker on it.

Raimundo groans. "What the point of this mission again?" He said. He then let's out a yawn. "It's 9:45 pm" he added. "Yea, he's got a point." Amethyst said. "They've always been inactive." "We just need to make sure" Garnet added. Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo were kinda confused by it. "Is there a reason why there's so many of these warp pads?" Clay asked. "If so, where do they go to?" Pearl would sit on one of the inactive ones. "Well, to tell you all 5, these warp pads were used to travel off-planet" she said. Omi was intrigued from that. "There's other worlds?" Omi asked. Pearl nods. "Correct. They were our connection to the Gem Homeworld and to other gem controlled planets across the universe." she added.

Steven gasps with stars in his eyes. "Meaning we could go anywhere we want in outer space?" He said with a bit of wonder in his tone. "Simmer down, Steven." Clay said, giving him a pat on his head. "That would be great if the warp pads weren't out of commissioned." "It's true" Pearl said. "They've been inactive for thousands of years. Even before the Wus were created" she added. "Can't we fix them?" Steven asked. Garnet looked at the sky and just said this. "...No." she said. "Simple but got a good point" Kimiko said. "We don't know what could come through it and could be either an ally or an enemy." She added. "It's fine" Pearl said. "I'll have my memories of the other planets while on Earth...here...forever." "With us." Raimundo said with a wink. "Yea..." she said want to remain quiet. Steven sees this. He then sees a large warp pad that look very damaged and place a crying waffle on it.

_Fade out on the waffle and fade back to Beach House early morning_

Dojo quietly opens the door without attracting attention, and sees the Monks were kinda gelling well with the Gems. the Monks, meanwhile, are having a breakfast with each other. "Man..." Raimundo said. "Each day, we get more info on something in the past, some before the Wus were a thing." "Plus, it's most interesting about other planets" Omi said. "It's also good to know that Pearl have a bit of tech knowledge, especially how she and I worked on the van." Kimiko said. "Considering it was the same day as Greg prevent the Geode blowing up with some duct tape...somehow...I think the Gems and us could benefit from each other." Raimundo said. "Just don't know how…"

Dojo soon slithers inside and closed the door. "I'm back, guys!" Dojo announced. The Monks soon saw Dojo and quickly got up. "DOJO!" All 4 said with smiles all around. "You were gone for days on end." Kimiko said. "What's going on? How's Master Fung?" Omi asked. "Okay, okay. Simmer down." Dojo said with some chuckles then takes a deep breath. "I told Master Fung about something that could be a threat in the future." he said. The Monks were wondering why. The only threat to be worried is Jack and Wuya and even then, that's a bit of a stretch. Yet, Dojo says there's a bigger threat coming. "I have to head back in a few days to hear what he has decided." Dojo said. "But what it sounds like, there's two options. Either we relocate here, or the Gems and Steven have to relocate to the temple." The Monks were surprised and puzzled on both suggestions. If they do stick to here, it would be a bit more safer, but space is limited. On the other hand, they got more space but it's a little less save since Wuya and Jack know where the temple is. All they could do is wait.

Back at Jack's HQ, he just completed his tenth Spy-bot in four days. He removes his goggles. "And, number 10 is down." Jack said. Wuya looked at the bots. "So, what else can they do other than record and look stupid." Wuya said. "Well, they don't have to look "stupid" because..." Jack said as he press a button and the Spy-bot turned invisible to camouflage their surroundings. "I used the Chameleonbot as a bit of inspiration. It worked once, why not have a tree lineage and inspire to create more?" Jack added. Wuya was impressed. While the Chameleonbot is being repaired, Jack and Wuya did get the most out of it from it, thanks to it and the Changing Chopsticks. She also remember a quote that sometime Jack uses...many times as of late, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Maybe they could use them as an advantage. "Well, can you at least test them?" Wuya said. "Definitely." Jack said. "I'll use 5 of them to record what those Gems are doing right now, all in 4K and 60 frames per second." he added with a smug look on his face. The 5 spybots were given code names, being Renegade, Firefly, Roamer, Arrow, and Chop. "Since the Gems are the main focus at this time, see what they are planning and when we see a potential flaw, we can capture that and use it to the advantage." Jack said. The spybots flies out, heading to Beach City undercover. "I hope you know what you are doing, Jack." Wuya said. "Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Jack said. Wuya sighs. "I'd knew you would say that." she said in a lowkey tone.

It was mid afternoon. Steven had came back and was getting Pearl. "Wow, slow down, buckaroo." Clay said. "What's going on?" "My dad and I made a spaceship and want to show Pearl." Steven explained quickly. "Somehow, I doubt that." Raimundo said. Omi, meanwhile, was still remembering the whole warp pad and space thing. "I would like to see it." Omi said. "Alright, well, come along when we get Pearl." Steven said as Pearl walks out. Raimundo was wondering why would Omi partake in this. Maybe because he's curious and wouldn't put it past him. Plus it's strange that Omi would rather go with Steven than to spend sometime with Dojo, who just came back today.

They both arrive and see what Greg and Steven done all day. "UUU Space travel?" Pearl said. "What's UUU Space Travel?" Omi said. "We build a spaceship!" Steven said, excitedly. "a Spaceship?" Pearl and Omi questioned at the same time. Steven shows the "spaceship". "a spaceship." he said with a big smile. Pearl wasn't really impressed and Omi just looked neutral at this. Soon at the hill, Steven and Greg were ready for "blast off" Unbeknown to them, a spybot was start to record what they were doing, all on live recording for Jack and Wuya to see. Jack couldn't help but laugh at his HQ. "THAT'S THE SPACESHIP THAT THEY MADE?" Jack said with several laughs to follow. "I could make one with my eyes closed." While Jack was laughing, Wuya was more focus on Omi standing next to Pearl. 'The Monks are still in Beach City? Something must is off.' Wuya thought. She then sees another Spybot, Renegade, was recording the remaining Monks meditating on the beach. This is something she is fearing, the Monks and Gems might team up. 'I need to get the Jetbootsu and a particular wu to make my plan go into action.' she thought to herself.

Back at the hill, The spaceship began to roll down with Greg yelling blast off. Omi watches as the contraption goes. Omi thought 'if Raimundo was here, he would be laughing his leg off.' Then the "ship" began to break down. This causes Pearl to get a little worried. Steven then quickly bailed just before it the ramp and breaking on impact. "I think your calculation maybe have been off" Pearl said. "Well, they can't be off if you don't do any." Greg responded. Back at Jack's HQ, Jack was on the floor, laughing with tears in his eyes. "Oh my goodness, THAT'S...funny." He said, having some wheezing laughter. Wuya...was just not amused. Jack isn't seeing what she sees and what could be a worry to them. The spybots are working, but this isn't the time for fun and games for her opinion.

At the beach, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo were doing their daily meditation. Amethyst slowly sneak up behind Clay and used a bucket full of warm soapy water on Clay. "GAH!" Clay said a noticeable surprised tone. Kimiko and Raimundo broke their meditative state and saw what happened. Amethyst began to laugh a lot. Raimundo saw Clay both wet and soapy. It was a harmless prank, so he decided to laugh a bit as well. Clay wasn't really amused, but his clothes can dry off later on. Besides, it's not as bad as Raimundo filling his cowboy had with milk. Such a waste of milk. "Man, Ames. You really know how to pull good pranks." Raimundo complement. "Heh, thanks." Amethyst said. "I remember doing a good one on Clay, told Omi that if Clay's hat was not a real 10 gallon, he gets a free hat." Raimundo remembering. Amethyst snickers. "And Omi fell for it?" she asked, holding back laughter. "Unfortunately," Clay said, not amused from Raimundo retelling the story. Amethyst soon burst out in laughter. "OH MAN, that's a good one." Amethyst said.

"I would remember it more fondly if it wasn't for...well, Clay's departure due to his dad pulling him from the Monks." Raimundo added with a bit of a regret remembrance. Amethyst soon stopped laughing and wondered why was that. "Yea...long story short, My dad want to know if I'm doing good, Orb of Tsunami activated, got our butts whipped and I got pulled by my dad." he said. Amethyst soon sat down. "That sound sucky..." Amethyst said. "But if you got pulled by your dad, how are you here now then?" "Basically, Clay's dad had the Star Hanabi as a family heirloom and it activated, causing Jack and Wuya to arrive, Showdown, Clay won and Clay was back on the team with his dad's approval." Raimundo explained. "All while we had some cowboy gears." Kimko added. "Yea, It made us look silly and made me sleepy for a good few days." Raimundo mentioned. Clay was drying himself off at this time. "Well, to add something, it happened right around when you guys fought this Lapis gem" Clay said. Amethyst began pondering. Dojo came up and interrupt the thinking. "Sorry to interrupt story time but I want to mention that there wasn't any wus activating at this time." Dojo said. "If any did, I would have flown back to get you guys. Thankfully none did...for now." The monks sigh in relief. Well, they could relax a bit more, but not too much.

Back at Omi, Pearl was doing a crash course on what a real spaceship should function. Even needing some rockets. Greg was starting to have second thoughts on the matter. Steven was still all in on the idea. Omi was neutral. It's a lot to take in but he's kinda wanting to know more of space. Pearl's mind was racing and even mentions several humans, a monkey and a dog made it to space. He never heard of what happened till now. But by the tone of Pearl, she's coming to like the idea. Just then. "THIS COULD ACTUALLY WORK!" Pearl said, looking excited. Omi pondered why is Pearl so giddy. Most of them stayed quiet. "I hear what you're saying, and I agree— it would be incredibly dangerous; a fool's errand." Pearl said, walking to the chair Steven is sitting on. "But aren't the true fools the ones who don't seize an opportunity, despite all the inherent risks?" Omi was impressed on what Pearl is saying. "That would be something Master Fung might say." Omi commented. "And I am interested on working this "spaceship"" Steven was smiling. "UUU Space Travel. GO!" Steven said as he stands on the chair. After that, they got to work.

_Fade to black and fade back to Jack's HQ_

Jack manage to watch more of the live footage and did note that the Monks are still in Beach City. To him, it was just a minor inconvenience. To Wuya, it would be a catastrophe if the monks and Gems team up. It would make the challenge even harder and with Jack still hurting, it made things tougher. Jack was more impressed that the spy-bots were succeeding on their mission. "See, they can work and we also manage to get some good blackmail footage on them" Jack said with a smirk. "Especially their "spaceship" test" he added with a laugh. Wuya look at Jack not really amused. "What? Got no sense of humor? Oh wait, you're a ghost" Jack said with a couple more chuckles. Wuya phased through Jack, causing him to shiver again. "Geeeeh…" Jack moans.

"Listen, Jack." Wuya said floating back to his face. "If the Monks and Gems team up, they would be more than a thorn on our sides, but a real threat." Jack then think a little. Garnet did do a number on his right leg with a big fast metal ball. Then again, so would Clay to an extent. Amethyst and Pearl, now knowing her name thanks to surveillance, did hold their own against his Jackbots. "You might have a point." Jack said. "But I don't know if they would really team up. Besides, I only just got Pearl's name from surveillance. I don't exactly now the other two's name." "The purple one is Amethyst and the tall one is Garnet. There." Wuya said. Jack looked at Wuya. "Surveillance, the research you did and, personal experience...1500+ years ago." she added with an lowkey anger with the last one. "Alright then." Jack said. "So, how do we work this out?"

Wuya ponders a bit. "Well, you won't be able to be fight for a while and a wu activating could be a problem for us." she said. "I'm afraid we have to hire someone to take over you for a time being." Jack wasn't too happy but with his injury, she has a strong enough case. Just one problem. Tubbimura is not available at this time, his chameleon bot is still being repaired, and the only one that is available at this time is… "So…we have to get Katnappe…" Jack said with a soft moan. He and Katnappe isn't on good terms at this point, but what other option is there? Wuya knows this, and she does have a bit of anger towards her, but just want to get stuff done as soon as possible. Jack used his computer chair to roll over to the desk and emailed Katnappe an offer. It will take some time but this is the only option they got.

Back at the barn, Steven was flying on a jet powered small seated glider. Pearl was taking notes and Greg had a small walkie-talkie in hand. Omi was just watching this from a comfy chair. The glider flew by and Greg soon communicated. "Ground Control to Mach 2." Greg said. "Come in Mach 2. How are you doing?" Steven couldn't say much as he's having a lot of fun. Omi, seeing from a distance, sees how much fun Steven's having. 'I would like to try it.' Omi thought, but looked at the sun starting to set 'but the day is almost over. I think it would be best for me to wait' "Do you think we're taking it too far?" Greg asked Pearl. "We're not even close to being done" Pearl responded. "You guys aren't?" Omi asked. "Alright, Steven, bring her down." Pearl said over the radio. The Glider landed but then it collapsed. Steven was ejected from the seat.

"Well, that was redundant." Omi commented as he walks up to Pearl and Greg. "Don't worry, it was just a test for the engine concept." Pearl mentions. "It'll be worked out in the next one." "Next one?" Greg and Omi said at the same time, with Greg more worried. "Is there a shop in town that carries single-nozzle liquid-fueled rockets?" Pearl asked. Greg looks scared for his son's safety. "You must be most dedicated with this ship." Omi mentions. "Of course. We also going to need a space suit for Steven so he doesn't freeze or explode." Pearl added. Steven makes an explode sound effect. "Space can do most strange work, I assume." Omi mentions. "Whoa, whoa, you aren't taking him to space." Greg retorted. "Yes I am." Pearl said. "No, I'm not allowing it." Greg said. "Steven, I forbid you to go to space. As C.E.O. I am grounding you and canceling this mission."

Omi was surprised from what he just saw but there was a question he has. "C.E.O.? what's a CEO and how does it work?" Omi said, puzzling. "Hold on, Who made you CEO?!" Pearl said, intercepting Omi's question. "He did" Greg said with a tilt towards Steven. Steven made an awkward shrug. After seeing this, Omi decides to head back. "Well, since the mission is canceled, I'll head back to the house." Omi said, holding back some disappointments. As he heads back, he began to feel a bit bad for going with this over Dojo. He's starts thinking of an apology for Dojo. "Fine, if all 3 of you guys aren't going to help, I'll do it myself." Pearl said, blowing off all 3 of them and walking to the barn. "Pearl!" Steven said running before Pearl closes the barn door. Steven felt a bit sad. "Sorry, bud, but you got to know when to bail." Greg said. Back at Jack's HQ, Jack had seen it all, "Well, well, looks like the fun is over." Jack said. Jack would begin working on his twelfth spy-bot. The previous ones are so successful that he just ordered more parts to go beyond 50. It'll be a while, but this is something he might be very serious of.

_Fade to black then fade back into night time at beach city_

It's about 5 minutes before curfew. Omi was finishing up on a glass of water. Dojo slithers up. "Hey, Omi." Dojo said. "Hadn't seen you all day. How's the spaceship going?" Omi wasn't feeling a good mood on talking it. "Dojo, I'm sorry for not chatting with you today. It just, I was wondering on what space would look like." Omi said. "The Galaxy Warp intrigued Steven and I about space and want to explore. I put that over you and I feel most stupid for doing that." Dojo began to comfort Omi. "It's fine, there wasn't much from me anyway." Dojo said. "Besides, it was surprisingly more quiet than normal. To be honest…I kinda like to have some quiet time here and there. You should, too."

Omi began to feel a bit better. Yea, he did waste a day on a made up spaceship, but it was a bit refreshing than to worry about getting the wu everyday. It's good to be on standby but you got to know when to have a little break. Omi and Dojo hug it out. "Well, I better get ready for some rest." Omi said. "Good call, Omi." Dojo said with a bit of a stretch. Dojo goes to next to the fire place, with his own little tree, mostly thanks to Clay getting it for him. Omi lie down on the couch and start going to sleep.

The rest of the episode follow the same path as the official one (when Pearl wakes Steven up) so go watch that. With that, this is the end of Episode 3.


	4. Episode 4: Fung's Call

**Episode 4: Fung's Call**

_NOTE: Secret Team still happens, but is being skipped. Just to note that_

About several days after Dojo's return, The Monks were on one last exploration before head back to the temple for at most a few days. They were at a large beach. The Gems were looking for something but the monks have no clue what it is. "Are you sure it is here?" Pearl asked. "It was." Garnet responded. "I'm confused, what are we looking for? Some fish or something?" Raimundo said. "It is most strange." Omi said. Clay looks over at Steven and see him look at the ocean. "Woah." Steven said in awe. Clay walks over to stand next to Steven. "The ocean looks as good as fresh rain water in a bucket." Clay commented. Steven smiles and nod. Amethyst would pick up Steven. "Come on, you two." she said. "It's time to go." "Aww...already?" Steven said.

The Gems and Monks step on the Warp Pad. "Well, that was a disappointing final mission." Raimundo said. "Well, the mission isn't a total loss." Kimiko said with smart phone in hand.. "At least we know a new location...even though I can't get a signal out here." Steven then thought of something. "Wait. Wait" Steven said. "Can I warp us back?" "Hold up, you think you could do that?" Raimundo said. He's getting a bit of deja vu from the whole healing spit issue. He did have that chat with Greg he planned on and have since settle on it. "Alright." Pearl commented. "Yes." Steven said with a smile. The Monks and Dojo got ready and stretch their body out while Steven concentrated on activating the warp pad. It works as the Gems and Monks warps out of the island.

They made it back to house. Steven soon looked around and was happy. "I did it!" He said with excitement. "I'm a warp master." "Well, that was impressive." Raimundo said with a smirk. Clay claps for Steven."Good job" Garnet said. However, Amethyst's head looked buggy. Steven screamed and fell off. "Amethyst! That's not funny." Pearl said as Amethyst shift her head back to normal. "hate to say this, but Pearl was right." Raimundo said. "Never thought I would say that." "Eh, It was a little funny." Garnet said. "Well, a little." Raimundo said "But it could have been the same as Greg's injury. One too many headaches for my case." Omi was kinda surprised that even Raimundo had a limit on what pranks would be acceptable to his eyes.

"Monks and Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and I need to head back out." Pearl said. "Can I warp us there?" Steven said. "The Pad were using is underwater." Garnet said. "And you do need air to breathe." Pearl mention. "Can I tell my friends that I'm the warp master?" Steven asked. "I don't know, maybe, but..." Dojo said, before Steven was out and going to somewhere. "Well, that was quick." Raimundo said. "So, how long is the mission, Gals?" Dojo said. "At most a week." Garnet said. "Well, perfect." Dojo said. "It'll allow us to formally decide on what to do." "See you guys soon." Amethyst said. The Gems soon warped out.

"Well, we better get ready to head back for at least a good while." Dojo said. "Grab the wus and let's go." The Monks soon began to grab each of their wus they brought, being Mantis Flip Coin, Sword of the Storm, Star Hanabi, and Longi Kite. The 4 of them felt a bit sad they have to leave for a good while, but they'll see them later. All 5 of them walked outside, Dojo grows and all of them began to head back to the temple. However, they didn't know they were being recorded by one of Jack's spy-bots.

_Sidenote: After this, it's just the Monks for most of the remaining time. Whatever happened on Island Adventure stays the same, should be around a week or less for their time line._

_Fade to black and Fade back to Jack's HQ_

Jack and Wuya was looking over the footage of the Monks flying away from beach city. "So, they finally left Beach City." Jack said, in a computer chair, still tending to his injury, now 2 weeks into his recovery. "Guess your fear isn't fore-wishing, thankfully." "I doubt they'll be gone for long." Wuya said floating to the table. "What?" Jack said, getting helped to go to the table. "The Monks just left Beach City, meaning it was likely they're going back to their temple." he added. "Well, if you are so confident, then record what they are doing at the temple." Wuya countered. "I did have 3 at Beach City and 2 at the Temple." Jack said. "I could send an extra one to the temple to calm your nerves." Wuya realized that 2 were at the temple. "Wait, wait. 2? I though...when did...How?" Wuya said. "yea, I sent two a day or a few days ago and a third one will be sent in to assist." Jack said "Why?"

"Review some of the footage to make sure the Monks aren't planning on returning to Beach City." Wuya said. Jack soon pulled up a few footage of the Xiaolin Temple. One particular show some of the higher up Monks talking about relocating the Wus to Beach City and possibly assisting the Gems. Wuya is fearing what might happen. "It's…going to happen…" she said with a bit of remorse. "Well, that is kinda sucky." Jack said. "But 'ey, the big they are, the harder they'll fall." he added with a bit of confidence. Wuya looked at Jack not really impressed. "I may have forgot to mention that the Gems can fuse with one another." Wuya added. Jack was surprised from that. "Okay…Didn't know that…would have been helpful when you TOLD ME WHO THEY WERE!" Jack said, rubbed his temple before suddenly shouting.

"Awww...is Jack's still whining while on crutches?" a condescending voice is heard. They look up and see Katnappe. She must have agreed on the deal. Katnappe leaps from the staircase down to basement floor with no issues. "*sigh* Hello, Katnappe." Jack said, not amused with her presence so soon. "Why, Hello, Jack Whiner." Katnappe condescendingly said. Jack groans in annoyance. He wishes that Tubbimura was available at this point. "Alright, Katnappe, I need to give a quick rundown." Wuya said a bit reluctant, mostly what happened last time. "Didn't you already give me a rundown before?" Katnappe said, referring last time. "Yes, but this is more to help you out." Wuya said. Just as she begins to give Katnappe the rundown, we transition to the Monks arriving at the temple.

The monks got off of Dojo's back and Dojo revert back to his small form. Master Fung slowly walks up. "Ah, welcome back, Young Ones." he said. All 4 of the monks were happy to see Fung being kind. "I take it you met the Gems and got to know them?" he added. "We most certainly did." Omi said. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were fairly unique." Master Fung noticed that last person. "Eh...Steven?" he said. "Who is he?" Dojo slapped his head. "OH, RIGHT, I forgot to mention him." he said. "Basically, Rose had to give her physical form up so Steven could be born." he added with a bit of shiver. "Hate to see what it look like." "Ah, So Steven is the son of Rose Quartz then." Master Fung said. This made him ponder. "So, who is Steven's dad?" he asked. "Easy, Greg Universe." Raimundo said. "When we met him, he was injured from a gem named Lapis Lazuli." Kimiko added.

A while later, they would explain the whole story, all the way up till today. "Alright, I think I'm starting to get a good picture." Master Fung said. "And I do want to mention that there were indeed 2 options that I have, either we bring Steven and the Gems here or we bring the wu to them." he said. The monks were a little uncertain on either of them. Both have strong pros but have strong cons. "I know it's a tough call, but it's the main reason why this week will mostly discuss which might be the best option." Master Fung added. "And it would be best to hear from all 4 of you to formally plan thing out."

The Monk were happy to know that they would at least get a chance to voice their opinion. It's not easy but if all 4 of them come to an understanding on what might be the best, they'll go through that path together. "Thank you, Master Fung." Omi said. The Monks began to head to the vault to put the wus back for the time being. Master Fung continues to ponder about the options.

A bit later, the monks were in their resting place and were discussing on what would be the best option. During this point, 2 separate positions were formed for this debate. Omi was heavily favoring the Temple, mostly due to his knowledge, it having higher security, and being more remote with an added bonus of strong mentor-ship. Raimundo was pushing more towards Beach City, other than the obvious of beach babes, his position was based on unity with the Gems, stronger offensive pushes, and a bit less likely of being attacked with an added bonus of the Gems not having to worry about Lapis or any other gems for a good while.

However, both also acknowledged their flaws in position. For Omi, he knew that while the Temple is more secure, it's more well known and for the Heylin, more so on Jack and Wuya, the knowledge on where it is. Considering what Master Fung and Dojo are worried about, it could be big. For Raimundo, he knew that Beach City is less secure and more civilians could get involved. It would also be an issue if the bigger threat comes to town. For Clay and Kimiko, they were mostly the deciding factors.

"If we pick Beach City, not only are we more vulnerable but Jack and Wuya would soon figure out where we are currently and attack Beach City." Omi said, trying to convince Kimiko and Clay. "Innocent people would get hurt, their business would be in disrepair, Even some of the houses would get damaged. Do we really want to put the Beach City peoples in harms way?" Raimundo wasn't really too phased by it. Yes, it would suck but from what he heard, they do have evacuations systems in place. Plus they could quickly help out. "While that is a good argument, Omi." Raimundo commented. "but what makes you think that the temple wouldn't be better. For one thing, if we do move out, we're not abandoning the temple, more of temporary moving out till the Gem issues is over. When we do come back, it will still be in good condition. Another counterargument is that uprooting Steven from his dad would do numbers on him. Yes, Greg isn't that amazing, but his heart is in the right place. It's what makes Steven... Steven. Also, he mention a gal named Connie...who we still got to meet up on. So if we move him and the Gems over here, it would do a number on his mental ability and would make his power a bit less powerful and even not work. I mean, look what happened to his healing ability. When he discovered that Greg was faking it after he used his healing spit on his leg, it did not work anymore. I fear that if we straight up uproot him, all of his gem ability would suffer as a result."

Kimiko and Clay were surprised from Raimundo's speech. Raimundo was right on the money with the ability on Steven. Ever since the Tubbimura loss, he taking the Wu business a bit more seriously but still being a bit fun loving. They never expected him to connect with the Gems so quickly and yet, he's already wanting to help out in every way possible, even helping out Steven with his mental works. They were liking the idea but needs more time to think over. "Alright, good talk, but Kimiko and I would like to think it over." Clay said. Omi and Raimundo bowed to Kimiko and Clay than to each other. As much as they are debating one other, they want to respect one another. Kimiko and Clay begins to do some deep thinking.

_Fade to black then fade to Jack's HQ_

Katnappe has just got caught up to speed. She was very interesting on a few things. "So, these "Crystal Gems" help create the Shen Gong Wu?" she said with a bit of ponder. "Yes, Yes, I know, it very much an out of experience to have to change from one story to another" Wuya said before Katnappe interrupted. "Oh, the story chance isn't a problem, I'm more interested in the Gems than the Wu now." Katnappe said. "Would look good as a necklace." Jack was surprised that she is more wanting on attacking the gems than grabbing Wu. "Hey, I hired you *cough and saying reluctantly at the same time* due to my injury and all you are interest in is the Gems?" Jack said, not amused. "Hey, sometimes you got to get more." Katnappe said with sly remark. Jack was not really happy but he paid her already and can't go back now. He goes back to rewatch some of some footage he was able to get and soon heard one quote that made him shocked. "Uhh...Wuya, can you come here?" Jack said.

Wuya would sigh and float over. "What is it?" Wuya said. "Is it because of some pudding issues again?" she said, referring to when Jack asked if she used his last pudding cup. "Not this time." Jack said with an uncertain tone. "remember the injury and you mentioning about that Rose kid's healing power?" he reminded. "Yea, and we are planning on getting him to tear up to get it, why?" Wuya said. Jack played when Raimundo said this quote "I mean, look what happened to his healing ability. When he discovered that Greg was faking it after he used his healing spit on his leg, it did not work anymore." the clip played. Jack paused it immediately. This infuriated Wuya. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Wuya raged "OF ALL THE TIMING, THAT GUY HAD TO FAKE HIS INJURY AND CAUSE THE BOY TO LOSE THAT POWER!?" Katnappe could only watch in sheer delight. 'Maybe I should have gotten popcorn, because this might be a good show.' she said. All while Wuya was raging out of her mind.

A bit later, Wuya finally simmer down. She would only sigh. "Well, that plan is down the drain." Wuya said. "Don't worry, Wuya, I got two other plans that I could work on in the future, or in this case, two projects." Jack said. "What would that be, crying in the corner and suck on your thumb" Katnappe said, talking down to Jack. Jack ignored it for the most part. "No, better, Project Rebirth and Project Morph" Jack said with a surprising good amount of confidence. Wuya and Katnapee were wondering about it. Before we get an answer, we cut back to the Temple, now a few days after their arrival.

Clay and Kimiko were starting to lean towards Beach City. Yes, it would put people in danger but they also know that Beach City knows of the Crystal Gems, so them being in danger is a bit of a given, so the worry of the civilians getting hurt is still a major point, but less significant as the city knows the Gems at this point. "Well, what does the Temple has that the Gems don't?" Clay asked Kimiko. Kimiko ponders. "Well, the temple do have several more higher ranking monks on standby to help out on defense but even then, they know they aren't as strong or experienced as the Gems" She said. "Plus, some of the wu are inspired by them. I don't know how much but a good small amount was based off of them." At this point, Omi knew they were starting to heavily favor Beach City. He secretly didn't want to argue against it but they needed several good counter-arguments to help balance the decision. Omi had to do it, albeit a bit reluctantly. He soon went to Raimundo to have a bit of a chat.

"Omi, what are you wanting to talk about" Raimundo said, a bit perplexed. "I want to tell you that it's most likely that Beach City is where we are going to stay for the majority of time." Omi said, admitting defeat. "Not so sure if it's finalized." Raimundo said. "It could still swing one way or another" "No…It's all but set in stone." Omi said. "I would need to get this off my chest, I only choose the temple mostly out of knowledge and because I knew no one else would show strong enough cases for this and I had to do it a bit reluctantly." Raimundo sat down and listen to Omi. "I only did this because we had to have some strong cases for each and even then I had not a lot of strong cases in favor of the temple. It's been my home for all of my life but leaving it is tough, but it would also happen to Steven if we uprooted him. It was either me being uprooted from the temple or Steven being uprooted from Beach City, but with your counter-argument, I knew it was likely me due to Steven's power likely tied to his emotions. This is going to be hard thing to swallow but if it has to be this way…so be it."

Raimundo was impressed. Omi maybe a bit egocentric but he knows when to walk away and swallow his pride. This was a good step in the right direction. He gives Omi a soft pat on his head. "Thank you for understanding" Raimundo said with a warm tone. Omi softly nods as he knows it a big change for him, but for Steven, it wouldn't change too much for him. Yes, he would need to get used to being with the Monks but they do think he won't mind it that much. Just as Omi and Raimundo head out, Clay and Kimiko had finalized their decision. "Raimundo and Omi, we made up our mind." Clay said. "Well, let's tell Master Fung then." Omi said. All of them head to Master Fung, who was sitting under a tree in the shade.

The Monks arrive with their decisions in mind. Master Fung saw them arriving. "Ah, I take it you all came to a conclusive decision?" Master Fung said. "We have, Master Fung." Omi said. "We've decided that Beach City might benefit both us and the Gems without disrupting Steven's mental state." Raimundo said. Master Fung nods. "I figured that would be the case." he said, slowly getting up. "While Dojo was here, he did bring up the idea that you 4 would likely relocate to Beach City and the debates with the other monks reverb the idea as plausible. While this decision is tough for all of us, we know that it's better to unite as one than to be fractured into small pieces. Smaller groups can get small things done faster with less issues but when a good amount of people in a group could be more efficient and cost less energy on bigger projects." he added. The Monks understand and are glad that Master Fung would support the idea.

"For now, we will rest here for one more day before heading back to Beach City" Master Fung added. "Wait, you're coming along?" Omi said. "Of course, Omi. Steven is being trained by the Gems to hone his gem ability, why not have us to help out his human side?" Master Fung said. All of them knew this means they would form a partnership with the Gems and thus Steven and the Monks could teach each others abilities. The Monks felt a bit more relaxed, knowing that Master Fung and Dojo are more than likely going to be with them thought.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack had seen everything, mostly thanks to his Spy-bots. Wuya was visibly frustrated. "Of course they would go back. I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Wuya said angerly. "Feh, it's not that big of a problem." Katnappe said. "Unlike whiner over there, I won't be damaged goods." Jack was getting really annoyed by her. If he could, he would fire her for Tubbimura, but no, he had to be busy at this time. "Well, if you are so confident, why not win the next showdown? More specifically, against one of the Gems." Jack dared. Katnappe look at Jack with an unamused look on her face. "If I was able to beat the small one before, I think the Gems would be a cake walk." Katnappe said with a bit of snarky swagger. Jack slowly gets up with a bit of help of the Jackbots. "You do realize that Garnet, the tall one, manage to do a number on me by just pitching a large metal ball, right?" Jack said with a point to his right leg, that is still in a walking boot. Katnappe just rolled her eyes and began filling her suit nails. Jack softly grunts. 'All I can do now is wait...both for the Wus and my injury to fully heal since the healing spit is out of commission.' Jack thought 'Never thought to get healed is by spit.'

_fade to black and fade back to Beach City, Steven's/Gems Home_

Steven had arrive back from his "island adventure" with Lars and Sadie about earlier this day. He quickly change out his clothes and washed up, trying to look as nice as he can when the Gems does return soon. He walked outside to get some fresh air as Dojo landed near the house. The Monks and Master Fung got off of Dojo as he reverts to his small size. "You guys are back!" Steven said, with a big smile on his face and looking excited. "We sure are, buckaroo." Clay said with a tip of his hat. Steven then notice Master Fung but never seen him before. "You must be Steven, I assume." Master Fung said. "Yea. Who are you?" Steven asked. "I am Master Fung, the Xiaolin Monk's mentor." he introduced himself to Steven. Steven did hear Master Fung's name been thrown around a bit but now, he meets him for the first time. He wasn't disappointed as he did thing Fung as a mid to upper age person.

A bit later, the Gems return from the mission and were told on what is happening. "So, it's official?" Pearl said. "You guys are going to live here from here on out?" Master Fung nods. "That is correct, Pearl. They also made some strong points like both parties can teach from one another. This will most likely improve chemistry between all of us. Without it, there would be major issues that would plague the alliance from butting heads to conflicting issues points." Master Fung said. Pearl was a little unsure but Garnet gave the thumbs up, as de-facto leader. Amethyst looked like she was all for it, so is Steven, so she can't turn this offer down.

"Alright, I guess this is the best we got." Pearl said. Steven cheered. "On one condition." Pearl added. "If there is a Gem issue, the Monks need to be ready for whatever comes up." "We already have something else to worry about but I guess that could work." Dojo said. This left everyone satisfied, but they also considered of a merger but decided against it for now. Things were looking up for the Monks. Maybe, Jack would not stand a chance this time around. However, Jack saw everything and is planning out his next attack accordingly, even if Wuya is pretty peeved from this. Things are only going to get messier from here, with or without the Gems.

_End of Episode 4_


	5. Episode 5: Katnappe Returns

_**Episode 5: Katnappe Returns**_

_NOTE: Keep Beach City Weird will be knocked out of the time line. If you like that episode, that's fine. For me, I heard it was bad and I skipped it. With that said, let's get to the episode._

_Beach City, Steven's place_

Connie was walking up the stairs to Steven's place. She recently heard from Steven that there were new people that would like to introduce themselves. Connie knocks on the door and Steven opens the door. "Hey, Connie." Steven said with a smile. "Hi, Steven." Connie replied back. "Who are the people that want to introduce themselves?" "That would be us." Clay said with a wave in the background. Connie was surprised to see 5 people and a small lizard like on Steven's couch. "I assume you are Connie?" Raimundo asked. Connie nods. "Yep, that's me." she said. "Alright, to quickly introduce ourselves, I'm Raimundo, Cowboy hat is Clay, Gal is Kimiko, Shorty is Omi, Master Fung in the blue and white robes and the small green dragon is Dojo." Raimundo quickly said.

"A dragon?" Connie said with a bit of questioning. "He doesn't look that big." "That's because this is my small form. Can shrink and grow at will." Dojo explained. "Plus can sense Shen Gong Wu." "Shen Gong Wu? Never heard of it." Connie said. "Of course you have not heard of it. That's because the Wus have been inactive for 1500 years." Master Fung replied. "A good amount of which were inspired by the Gems. Like the Fist of Tebigong was inspired by Garnet's Gauntlets, Sword of the Storm had some inspiration of Rose's Sword and Pearl's sword ability, Star Hanabi is mostly due to Garnet's heat resistance, but that's all I can remember at the moment." Dojo said. Just as Dojo finished explaining the Wus, the Gems return from their mission (unrelated to the one in Island Adventure).

"Well, they're back now." Kimiko mention. "Oh, Connie, I see you now meet the Monks." Pearl said. "Yea, they just told me a bit of the Shen Gong Wu and how you guys help create them." Connie said. "Well, technically yes and no. Yes they help with a bit of the wu, but only a good amount, not all Wu are inspired by the Gems. There's maybe two I can remember off the top of my head that had no inspiration of Gems in sight. Two Ton Tunic and Orb of Tornami." Dojo said. "The Two Ton Tunic is mostly a defensive Wu and while it could be argued that it maybe inspired by Rose's, now Steven's, Shield, It's a wearable wu so kinda defeats the purpose of a shield. The Orb of Tornami can be used to unleash a large amount of water. The Gems did recently mention a Lapis Lazuli being able to control water but they did not know her till recently. This can only be chalked up to a coincidental idea." "We do want to mention that the reasons why we are here is several reasons, but mostly due to the Gems and lowkey location." Kimiko mention.

"Well considering no wu have been activated since the Longi Kite, it's something I don't mind a bit, even if it's been like a few weeks at this point." Raimundo mentions. Omi began to remember something. "Should we also mention about Jack and Wuya?" Omi said. "Who are they?" Connie said. "Well, TL; DL, Too Long, Didn't Listen, Wuya was trapped inside a box after the First Showdown about 1500 years, Jack somehow freed her, and now the Wus are activating because of it." Raimundo condensed. "The Longi Kite activated and caused the Gems to get drag into the mud." "But they weren't dirty when we meet them" Omi said, a bit confused. "It's just a saying, Omi." Raimundo said, a bit annoyed. "Anyway, Jack has some robots and Garnet manage to crumple a good amount of said bots and, from what I saw, did a number on Jack's right leg." "We don't know how much number it did on Jack but we can only wait and see." Clay added. "Man, a lot to take in." Connie said. Raimundo finally notice her lenless glasses. He wanted to mention it but decided to ask later. Omi had been a bit more quiet than normal as of late.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack, Wuya and Katnappe was still waiting on any new wu activation. The tension between Jack/Wuya and Katnappe was noticeable. They still hadn't forgotten Katnappe's "little" backstab escapade with the Golden Tiger Claws. If it wasn't for her, they might still have the Golden Tiger Claws, which would really benefit all of them. Jack was currently rescanning his injured right leg via his Doc-bot, having removed the medical boot for the time being. Katnappe was filling her suit's claws. Wuya flies over to Jack. "Jack, why are you rescanning your leg?" Wuya said, just as the Doc-bot ended it scan and begins to print results. "I want to make sure that I'm healing properly and have a clear timeline on returning to form." Jack said as the paper finished printing and he grabs it. He begins to read it and it was….not bad...not good either. He's healing a bit faster than normal, but he's more than likely to be unable to use his right leg for at least another month. He would be able to walk without any help in about a week after that, but still have to wear either a medical boot or a leg brace a bit longer to continue the healing process.

Wuya sighs from that. "At least we know when the injury is done." she said, just neutral on this. Jack puts his medical boot back on. "Well, with no wu activating for a few weeks, maybe we could get lucky, none would activate and I might not be out for too long." Jack said, kinda a bit confident on the timing. Katnappe looks at Jack unamused. "From what I heard from, whenever you blurt something like that out, it happens shortly after." she said. "So, I expect a wu to activate in the next few hours or so." Jack looks at Katnappe, a bit agitated. He really wants to fire her but with Tubbimura still not available and with the Chameleonbot still needing to be rebuilt, she's the only option…regrettably. Jack used his computer chair and rolled to his large table and look over his two major projects, Project Rebirth and Project Morph. Wuya would look over it as Jack continue to plan things out for the two projects.

Back at Beach City, Connie was pretty much filled in on the history of the Wu, who is the Heylin and what they look like, and a bit of the Monk's history up to this point. "So, Clay's from Texas, Raimundo's from Brazil, Kimiko's from Japan and Omi's from China." Connie said, wanting to make sure she's got it correct. "You got it in the ball park, Connie." Raimundo said. "Alright, thanks." She said with a smile. Clay ponders something. "You know, we hadn't seen a Wu activate in a while, and all while we discuss about whatever or not bring on the Gems to help out." Clay said. "That is most true, Clay." Omi said "It's very strange that the wus had not been activating as much in the past." Raimundo just smiles. "Well, at least it gives us a pretty good break. Hopefully it last a few more days, maybe a week." he said kicking back and relaxing.

Just then, Dojo felt something, a wu just activated. "Uhhh….guys….break times over because new wu just activated!" Dojo said. "Of all the timing" Raimundo secretly bemoans. Dojo pulls out the ancient scroll as the Gems walks to see it. "What is it this time?" Pearl said. The scroll reveal the Shard of Lightning. "The Shard of Lightning, it allow the user to move as fast as lightning, but only for a small period of time. Basically, like a flash of lightning." Dojo explains. "Yea, I don't think any of us can move that fast." Amethyst retorts. "Well, you do certainly eat that fast." Raimundo replied with a sly chuckle. Amethyst could only smile from that comment, even if it was a playful jab.

Dojo quickly heads outside and grows to massive size. "Oh wow!" Connie said as she sees Dojo grows. Master Fung walks over to the Gems. "I take it you Gems would like to help out with this one?" Master Fung said with a question. "After all, we are allied with one another now." "Well, considering Jack looked very weak and we figure that Wuya still wouldn't have an idea who we are at this time, so...sure." Pearl said. Garnet smiles. "I think we can do this." Amethyst puts a fist in the air. "I'm up for the challenge." Master Fung looks at Steven. "I know you have some issue with your ability, Steven, but I do believe you have a large potential to be great, even on the level of your mother." Master Fung said, giving Steven a bit of a confidence boost. Steven softly smiles. "Alright, let's go, guys." Steven said. The Monks, and the Gems get on Dojo. "See you soon, Connie." Steven said. Connie waves them good-bye as Dojo flies up and to their destination.

_Fade to black and refade to Jack's place_

Jack just wrapped up on looking over his two projects and was starting to work on a Spy-Bot to help out with more surveillance for Beach City and looking for weak points. Katnappe was still filing her nails, just as Wuya has that noticeable gasp. "A NEW SHEN GONG WU JUST REVEAL ITSELF!" Wuya said. Jack groans. "Why me…" he softly berates. "Well, look at that Jack Whiner, a Wu did active just a bit after you mentioned of the long break." Katnappe said with a small amount of sass. Jack would have his blood boiling but now's not the time to get into heated arguments. "*softly groans* Wuya, Katnappe, get the wu and we'll talk more later." Jack command. "I'm going to keep working on my Spy-Bot." Jack does indeed go back to work as Wuya and Katnappe quickly heads out.

About a minute later after they left, Jack reclines back and thinks. 'If the kid Steven still had that healing spit, I would be still kicking around.' he thought. 'then again, Those gems would rip me a new one if I kidnapped him and would leave me with more than an injured leg.' Jack began to think a bit more deeply. 'what value could I have besides machines? Can I get stronger, faster and better suited for the monks and gems? Is there a stronger Heylin I can learn from' Jack thought more. He looks to the poster he had up for a while, a Chase Young poster he founded on the internet and it being fairly ancient. "If only you were around, I might get some strong teaching from you." he said to the poster.

_Fade to a large forested mountain range_

Dojo lands and lets the Gems and Monks get off before shrinking back down to small size. "Okay, so the Shard of Lightning is within a 1000 ft range of where it is but I don't exactly got a good read where it might be, but it's that close." Dojo said. "Okay, Gems and Monks, there's 9 of us. Let's split into 4 teams of 2 and Dojo will help out one of them. Quickly decide on a partner you like to go with." Garnet said. Kimiko and Pearl quickly partnered up, Omi and Steven also got partnered up, Clay and Garnet joined up, leaving Raimundo and Amethyst to form the last team. Dojo would go to Omi and Steven's team. "Alright, partners, let's get the wu and ride of to the sunset." Clay said. They all split up into 4 different directions, each getting a walkie talkie to help communicate faster.

Steven, Omi, and Dojo were keeping their eyes peeled for the Shard of Lightning, not knowing they were being watched. Steven was taking in some good fresh forest air. "It's sure a peaceful forest." Steven said. Omi would just remain quiet. "Something wrong, Omi?" Steven said, worrying about him. "Maybe he's too focus on the wu." Dojo said. "After all, it's yours and the Gems first time looking for them." "It's not just that." Omi said. "I'm remembering our decision about going to be at Beach City full time." "You're still hung on that?" Dojo said. "What's the problem?" Steven said. "It's not a problem actually…it's kinda more of a, how do you say, somber moment." Omi said as all stopped In their tracks.

"I lived at that temple for most, if not all, of my life. I knew the ins and outs of the temple. All of the trees, the higher monks, Dojo's tree home, the shen gong wu vault. I only knew Master Fung and Dojo as a close ally, as a friend, family even. This was before Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay joined the Xiaolin Monk, well before we discovered that the Gems help out with some of the Wu. I thought I knew everything, but as of late…I don't feel as that confident anymore. The biggest chance was when we voted to move to Beach City instead of bringing the Gems over to the Xiaolin Temple." Steven's eyes widen. They toyed with the idea of moving Steven away from his dad, Connie, even Beach City, to live at the Xiaolin Temple. "When Raimundo pointed out that if we uprooted you from Beach City, a place you've been at for all of your life…it would destroy your confidence…and he remember how you lost the healing spit. If we did that, who knows how much mental damage it would have done. It was either me leaving my nest or you. In the end…It was I had to leave the nest. While I'm happy that we won't ruin your abilities…I still secretly miss the temple. It's a true somber moment for me…"

Omi just remain quiet as Steven hugs Omi to make him feel better. "Omi, I can't thank you enough…I know it's hard for you but I can help you to feel better, and we'll do this together." Steven said with small tears running though his eyes. Omi felt a bit more relieved on telling Steven. He's going to help Omi through this transition. It would be tough but Omi is feeling a bit better now. "Awww…is the pink shirt kid is teary eyed." A particular voice rings out. Steve, Omi, and Dojo gasp. They look to see…

"KATNAPPE!?" Omi said as Katnappe leaps down. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Steven said, kinda stutters a bit. "What else, the Shard of Lightning for Jack Whiner…maybe gets some gemstones for my collection." Katnappe said with an evil smile on her face. Omi begins to attack with his fighting style. Katnapee had to fight him and try beating him so she could get to Steven. Steven looks around, trying to find the Wu before Katnappe could get it. Dojo grabs the walkie talkie and tries to call in for back up but Katnappe manage to snatch it while avoiding some of Omi's attack. She quickly throws it to the tree and got it stuck. "No calling for back up." Katnappe said. Omi was now at a cross road, fight Katnappe, let Dojo get the walkie talkie and Steven find the Wu, or get the walkie talkie, call for back up but leave Steven exposed for Katnappe attacks. He made his decision. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he said, using the wu to quickly grab the walkie talkie. Katnappe seizes this and grabs Steven and slams him to a tree.

"Guys! Katnappe is here, and she's getting the wu for Jack!" Omi reported. "WHAT?!" Both Pearl and Raimundo said contacting back with an added screech from both reporting at the same time. "We'll help out as soon as possible!" Garnet said. "So, you're the kid Wuya and Jack were talking about." Katnappe said, close to Steven's face. "Steven Universe…is that correct?" "Y-yea? Wait! How do you know Wuya and Jack? How did you know my name?!" Steven said with question. "Who else, Steven?" another voice rings out. It was Wuya. "Ahh…the son of Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems and my absolute thorn 1500 years ago." she said with a bit of viscous tone near the end. Katnappe looks at Wuya. "You sure he's a gem?" she said. "Lift his shirt to see for yourself." Wuya said. Katnappe does so and sees Steven's gemstone on his belly button. "Ooooh…Nice gemstone there, Steven." She said with a growing evil smile. "Mind if I borrow it for a bit?" She slowly starts to move her hands towards it before..."KNOCK IT OFF, KATNAPPE! WE'RE HERE FOR THE WU, NOT FOR SOME GEMSTONES!" Wuya said. "*smacks her lips* You're no fun…" Katnappe said as she covers Steven's shirt.

"Wait, where's Jack." Omi said. "Is he hiding somewhere?" Neither Katnappe nor Wuya wanted to reveal that Jack was injured. "Jack's a bit too busy with his robots to get the wu this time around." Katnappe lied. "Last time I saw him, he was clinching his right leg like it was really-." Steven said. "QUIET YOU!" Wuya interrupted. "So, he must be injured then." Omi said. Wuya groans, knowing he has quickly solved it. "Enough of this." Katnappe said as she throws Steven away and to a hard ground. Steven slowly looks up and sees a glowing object a fair distance away. It's the Shard of Lightning. Steven softly gaps and tries to sneak away by crawling towards it. Katnappe manage to hold off Omi a bit before seeing Steven slowly and quietly crawling to something. She then saw the Shard of Lightning and Steven's getting close to it and she began to remember the dare Jack told her. "Well, if you are so confident, why not win the next showdown? More specifically, against one of the Gems." the quote echoes. Katnappe snarls and runs towards it. Steven just touches the wu as Katnappe also touches the wu. It began to glow more.

Just as the Monks and Gems arrive, Dojo and Omi are a bit in a stressed out look. They then saw Steven and Katnappe touching to wu and it glowing a lot. "Oh, this doesn't look good." Clay said. "Oh no…Steven!" Pearl said. "Steven, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Katnappe declared. "My Orb of Tornami that Jack gave me for this one against your…What wu do you have?" Katnappe added before asking. "He's going to use the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi said as he chucks it to Steven. "Thanks." Steven said with a little uncertainty in his voice. "The challenge is Arena, last person standing wins." Katnappe said. 'This isn't good.' Pearl's thought. 'Steven doesn't even like to fight and he has to attack Katnappe. This is not looking good.' "I guess I got no other choice." Steven said. "Well, let's go then." Katnappe said. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" she said outloud as the forest began to transform into a wooden arena with a bit of levels sprinkle in.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai" Katnappe said, starting the battle, quickly going to the upper level. Steven was slightly confused from the call out. "It means go, Steven." Dojo said. Steven nods as he quickly goes after Katnappe. 'That's right, little man, come chase me.' She thought as she pulls out the Orb of Tornami. Steven was closing in on Katnappe. "ORB OF TORNAMI" She shouted as she launches a flooding of water to flood the arena, making sure Steven wouldn't have a good ground to work with. Steven gasp as he tries to climb a tree. "Aww...scared of swimming?" Katnappe said with a conniving voice. The water was raising up as Steven thought of an idea and leaps off from the branch and into the water. When the splash settles, Steven wasn't to be seen. Katnappe looks around and began to feel a bit confident.

"HA!" Katnappe said, starting to climb a part of the arena wooden wall. "That kid had no chance. Easy picking. Can't wait to rub it into Jack's face that I'm better than him." She then heard another splash. She turns to see Steven is flipping. He's using the Mantis Flip Coin. He just manages to use the bubble shield to protect him. "WHAT!?" Katnappe as Steven hits Katnappe hard enough force from the bubble shield that she breaks through the wooden wall and falls. Flashes began and ends fairly quickly as Katnappe lands a bit hard but was unharmed. The Monks and Gems cheered as Steven, now unbubbled, was now holding the Orb of Tornami, the Shard of Lightning and the Mantis Flip Coin. "Great job, Buckaroo!" Clay said. Pearl hugs Steven. "How were you able to do that?" Omi asked. "Well, I remember I had the bubble shield and used it to help me get underwater." Steven said. "A bit of experience that I had a good while back." He then sees Katnappe slowly gets up. Steven gives the wus to the Monks and goes over to Katnappe, offering his hand to help get up. Katnappe swats it a way in anger and hisses like a cat as she fully gets up and starts walking away. Wuya gets up to her face, stopping her in her tracks. "YOU LOST TO STEVEN, THEIR RECENT ADDITION?! THE KID THAT HAS BARELY ANY CONTROL OVER HIS POWERS?! HOW PATHETIC ARE YOU!?" Wuya berates her harshly. Katnappe ignores her and continues to walk. Both of them quickly departs.

"Oooh…looks like those two aren't getting along well." Amethyst said with a sly remark. "Beat them once, beat them again, with Steven taking the win." Raimundo added. Steven smiles. "Thanks, Raimundo and thank you Omi for giving me the Mantis Flip Coin." Steven said. Omi bows. "It's my most pleasure Steven." he said with respect. "Well, let's head back and tell Master Fung about it." Dojo said. Everyone nods as they began to head back to the opening and return to Beach City. Steven still feels bad for Katnappe but she declined the offer so he can't get that bad about it.

_Fade to black and fade back to Jack's HQ_

Wuya informed Jack on what happened and Jack isn't really happy. In fact, he's pretty livid. "You lost to Steven, the kid that is basically looks like he's 9 years old. How do you even do that?" Jack said, very agitated. "Listen, he was a bit more crafty then I expected. Give me another chance and I'll prove you wrong. You need me!" she said. Just then, a text ding is heard. Jack looks and it's Tubbimura. He says that he's open for business again if he so chooses. "Say…remember how you said whenever I blurt something and something happens?" Jack said with a smug look. "How does that feel, kitty cat?" "No…no don't tell me." Katnappe said, realizing that Jack's up to something. Jack quickly text to Tubbimura that he request his service immediately. He quickly gets a message back that Tubbimura will be on his way in a day or so. "You got replaced, Katnappe. That means your service is effectively terminated." Jack said as he sends a few Jackbots to grab here. "Or in Layman's terms, You're fired." he said as the Jack bots tosses Katnappe out of the house and slams the door shut.

Jack reclines back in the chair and sighs in satisfaction. "I wanted to do that after hiring her with no other options available at that time." he said with a relaxing smile. Wuya looks at Jack. "Hate to say this, but I agree with the firing. Ever since her little backstab, She's been nothing but a spoiled brat. Let this change her way or be doom to repeat it for a good while." Wuya said. "Plus, I don't get how she would lose to Steven. I never heard of that kid till now." Jack slowly gets up. "Well, while you and the recently fired Katnappe were busy getting…and failing…on getting the wu, I came up with an idea, but it needs me to be involved." Jack said. "What are you planning on?" Wuya said, uncertain if she can trust Jack's idea.

Back at Beach City, Pearl just placed a teapot down. "*sigh* So, Wuya now remember who we are." Pearl said, a bit down. "Unfortunately yes." Omi said. Raimundo wasn't really happy. "I don't get it. How did Wuya manage to remember us?" Amethyst said. "Well…Jack does have connection to the internet and with some research, could help Wuya jog her memories." Kimiko said. "Oh…right…" Amethyst said as she looks away, a bit embarrassed of suggesting the idea. Master Fung walks up. "It seems that Wuya and Jack is getting more info then we like to provide them." He said. "So, since the cat is pretty much out of the bag, why not we just form a single unit?" Raimundo was on board with the idea. In fact, most of them agreed to the idea. "So, what name should we use?" Raimundo said. "How about Crystal Monks?" Steven said. "Any reason, Steven?" Clay said. "Crystal Gems help create the foundation of the Xiaolin Monks, right. So why not just call it Crystal Monks. It was that or Xiaolin Gems." Steven explained.

The monks look at each other and agreed to the Crystal Monks. It was a bit more catchy. "Alright then, while we may have 2 division, the Xiaolin Monks and Crystal Gems, we'll be under one name, the Crystal Monks." Master Fung said calmly. The Gems and Monks cheer as the high five one another. The merger was final. They were working together and to make sure that the Heylin would be defeated while trying to get all of the corrupted Gems and bubble them. Omi began to smile a bit. Sure, another change did happen, but compared to all other changes, this isn't that big of a shift. They still got a lot of work to do, but for now, it looks a bit better for their future.

End of episode 5

Tally as of now

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Serpent's Tail

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Eye of Dashi

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Monkey Staff

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Tangle Web Comb

Third-Arm Sash

Two-Ton Tunic

Golden Tiger Claws (MIA)


	6. Episode 6: Fusion Cuisine

_**Episode 6: Fusion Cuisine**_

_Jack's HQ_

Jack received a fairly large amount of packages, some carried by the recently (re-)hired Tubbimura. Tubbimura also got the run down on who the gems are and what their abilities are Jack was full of glee with some of the ideas running through his mind. "Jack, If I may ask, What are you have in the boxes?" Tubbimura asked with a bit of honor. "Well, if you like to know, I've planning on going undercover for a day, trying to find more weak points in Beach City, the place were the Xiaolin Losers and Crystal Gems are at now." Jack said, opening up a box, pulling out some outfits he ordered. "Why you?" Wuya said. "Why not your recent hire in Tubbimura? He's a ninja after all." "Yea, but no offense Tubbi, but his size is a dead giveaway. You are a ghost, Wuya and the Monk and Gems would quickly find you If you aren't careful." Jack said. "I know they found out I'm injured but if I disguised and act well enough, I might convince them it's not me."

Wuya isn't really sure about it. "What kind of person would need a medical boot to recover?" Wuya questioned. "Well…Just wait and see." Jack said with a smug wink. "But that's not the only one in store" Jack pulls out a few electronics that include radio, a tv, camcorder, etc. "Why electronic, Jack?" Tubbimura asked. "Well, I remember that during my research on the Gems to jog Wuya's mind, I found out they are from outer space." Jack said. "So I figured if we have a strong enough signal, we might find our own gem to help beat those Crystal Gems." Wuya isn't sure about the idea.

"What makes you think that there are more gems out there?" Wuya said. "Well, I did find this." Jack said as he pulls out the same headline Kimiko founded in episode one. Tubbimura and Wuya reads it and realized that Jack is on to something. "Since there's a gem that can control water, there's got to be more out there." Jack said. "If we can get a good amount, those Gems and monks won't know what hit them." Wuya finally backs off. "Alright...Just don't get caught..." Wuya said. "You have my best wishes, Jack" Tubbimura said with a bow. Jack smiles a bit. "Well, I'm only going there in a little bit, but I do have a good disguise that I have in mind." he said.

_Cut to Katnappe's place_

Katnappe walked into her home, looking fairly angry. All you can her from her is grumbling. A kitty tries to snuggle her but Katnappe was in no mood. "Not now…" she said to the kitty snugging her. The kitty leaves Katnappe alone. She head to the bathroom and turn the sink on. She washes her face and looked at the mirror. Flashes of Katnappe's defeats at the hand of Steven are shown. Katnappe began to look more agitated with each flashes of her defeat. Almost to a point of haunting her. Flashes then show of her being fired for "losing to Steven". Katnappe soon punch the mirror, shattering it. She pants in anger. "THAT STEVEN KID IS DEAD TO ME!" She shouted, enraged.

She walks out the bathroom and looked very angry. She looks at her desk, filled with contract offer for heist, each offering would give her a large cut of the profit and giving her a large amount of money. She picks all of them up and throws them into the trash. "Money isn't my priority anymore…" Katnappe said to herself."Revenge is now the higher priority." Katnappe soon walked out to the porch and look out the ocean. "It's time for me to kick my gear into overdrive so I can be able to defeat Steven, one way or another." Katnappe said. That loss must have lit a fire in her soul and looks like it won't be extinguished for a long time.

_Cut back to Beach house_

Connie, Steven, and Raimundo were watching Under the Knife on the TV. Connie and Steven seem invested while Raimundo is not really that invested, almost a bit bored, but only was watching this because Steven and Connie are watching it. Just as they mention title on the TV, Connie softly screams happily. "This show is so good. Thank you for letting me to watch Under the Knife here, guys." Connie told Steven and Raimundo. "No problem, even though I kinda find it a bit boring to me…" Raimundo admitted. "How come you can't watch the show at home, Connie?" Steven said. Raimundo looked at Connie, just about thinking the same thing Steven said. "My mom said it doesn't represent a _real _emergency room" Connie said. "Wait, wait, wait…so your mom is a doctor then?" Raimundo said as the tv plays in the background. "Yea, and yet she just doesn't get that it is just a satire" Connie said. "Hmmm…that's rough." Raimundo said. A phone rings. Raimundo checks his and it wasn't his. It came from Connie. "That's probably my mom." Connie said as she checks it and it was indeed Connie Mom. "Called it." Connie said, putting her lenless glasses on and clears her throat. "Hi, mother." Connie said, answering the phone.

Raimundo remain quiet while also kinda softly chuckles in his mind about Connie saying called it. He remained quiet, letting Connie speak to her mom. He looks out at the Beach and begins to have a bit of a flashback. Raimundo and Tubbimura was facing each other on the sand and Tubbimura just got the sand of the storm after the wu phased through it. Tubbimura began using it, causing Raimundo to be beaten by him. We then transition back to Raimundo in the house and still stung about that defeat. He did defeat Tubbimura but even then…it still haunts him. He's in doubt that Tubbimura would return but if he does… "Steven's parents?" Connie said on the phone. Steven looked a bit worried when she mention it. Raimundo turns after hearing that. "You like to talk to Steven's mom?" Connie said. "Uhh…one sec." Steven looks at Connie, a bit worried. "That's gonna be a problem since my mom gave up her form to make me." Steven said. "Ewww…Too Much Info." Raimundo said. "We need an improvise." All 3 look at each other and got an idea.

All 3 head down to the stairs and went to Garnet. "Hey, Garnet. You need to pretend to be Steven's mom to Connie's Mom" Raimundo said. Steven hands the phone to Garnet. Needless to say, Garnet failed, mentioning the swords, bleeding and dying. All while Steven, Connie and Raimundo are shocked. Soon, she hangs up and hands the phone back. "Sorry, I panicked." she said nonchalant. While Steven and Connie were quiet and stunned, Raimundo…well…not so quiet. "You panicked…" Raimundo said, starting out a bit quiet. "You panicked…That is not panicked…THIS IS PANICKED!" He blurts out in anger. "ALL YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS TELL THEM THAT STEVEN AND CONNIE ARE BEING LOOKED OVER FAIRLY WELL! HECK, I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT AS WELL, AND I'M A FREAKING JOKESTER! HOLY SMOKE AM I AGITATED! *sighs* Where's the Tylenol?" Raimudo finishes his rant, starting rubbing his temples. All Steven and Connie could do is look at each other and worry about what might happen in the future.

_Fade to black_

_Fade back to Jack's HQ, sometime after the previous event_

Jack's spybot manage to capture the whole thing and Jack just finish his laughing fit. "…Ohh…that was a riot." Jack said, wiping a tear from his eye from all of his laughter. Wuya didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, it would demoralize Steven, and since his power is likely based on his emotion, it would give them an easier chance to capture him. On the other, they might try to repair it as quickly as they can before it would become a very serious issue. Tubbimura…no real strong opinion either. Jack rolls back to his disguise and kept thinking what outfit would work the best. "I'm impressed you are dedicated on the disguise idea. Similar ways of a ninja as I." Tubbimura commented. "Well, a bit yea, but I really want to see a strong weak point that when this "Mala Mala Jong" is up and running, we can penetrate though it and hard." Jack said.

Wuya flies over to Jack. "But how can you walk, Jack? You can't put too much pressure or it'll take longer than planned." Wuya warned. "That's where my disguise will come into play. See, if I use a cane, people will believe the disguise more." Jack said with a smile. "Ahh…going to look old, are you?" Tubbimura said, figuring out what disguise Jack's gonna use. "A very wise choice to improvise with the injury. Hai." he added with a bow. "Nailed it, Tubbimura." Jack said, revealing he's going to look a bit older than normal…like, really older. "Those monks won't know what hit them or even realize I slipped in." "When are you planning on going then?" Wuya said. "In about 10 to 15 minutes." Jack said. "Just need to change into my disguise." He said, getting help from the Jackbots to change out for his disguise. Wuya and Tubbimura could only wait.

Back at Beach City, Raimundo was sitting on the couch with Clay and Kimiko while Omi went out with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst for some extra training. Steven was dressing up a cake while on the phone with Connie. "Man...if Garnet didn't "panic" on the call, Connie's parents wouldn't know a thing." Raimundo said. "Come on, Raimundo, get it out of your head. They might be worried for Connie but they aren't going to do much drastic like not allowing her visit Steven." Clay said. "Aw, what do you mean your mom won't let you come over?" Steven said on the phone. Raimundo jestered at it. "Even fate is still kicking us in the stomach." Raimundo said, a bit salty over it. Then they overheard about Connie's little web of lie. The monks were somewhat surprised from it. A bit later, Steven hangs up the phone and is rather uncertain.

"So...something wrong, Steven?" Clay said. "Connie never told her parents about the Crystal Gems nor you guys." Steven admitted. "Okay, the latter I can understand since we pretty much joined about a week or two ago, maybe more, but the former is a head scratcher." Raimundo said. "Anything else?" "Well, apparently we're going to have dinner with Connie's parents." Steven said. "Well, that's…uh…interesting" Clay said. "That doesn't sound bad, but how would they feel about seeing the Gems and us." Kimiko said. "I can only bring one and I don't know who to choose, and you guys, while great, would make It more complicated." Steven said. "I reckon that the only way it can appear is that half of us go as "Strangers" and make sure nothing is wrong." Clay said. "I call dibs on being there." Raimundo said.

A bit later, The Monks were outside discussing about dinner and what to do in case if Jack, somehow, attacks or a shen gong wu activates. "Since Kimiko and I would be nearby the Gems, if Jack attacks, we'll have to quickly finish our meal and get the check quickly to pay for it and help out where ever it might be." Raimundo said. "What about the Wu. Raimundo?" Kimiko said. "I assume Omi, Dojo and I will quickly go get it." Clay said. "Jack can't be in two places in once, you know." "Well, wouldn't he make like an exact duplicate of himself via making a robot?" Kimiko mentioned. "True, but I kinda doubt he's thought of that." Raimundo said. "Why would he try doing that when he had the Chameleon-bot? I mean, fully repair that and you're good to go. Just sayin'." He added. "So…we got the plan?" Omi said. All 3 nods. "Alright, well, I'll go and check back on Steven to see who he's bringing with y'all." Clay said, getting up. Raimundo and Kimiko also gets up and begins to get ready for the dinner. Little did they know, Steven had made his call and it was rather…an interesting decision on his part.

_Fade to black_

_Fade back to the restaurant_

Connie and her parents, Dr. Priyanka and Doug, were waiting for Steven and his "parents" and been waiting for 10 minutes now. At the same time, Raimundo and Kimiko, knowing who Steven selected, arrive at the restaurant. Raimundo open the door for her. "Thank you, Rai." Kimiko said as she walks in. Raimundo smiles and is about ready to walk in when he look behind himself to make sure no one was walking but there was one walking to the door. It looked like an old man with a goatee, fairly medium length gray hair, a brown leather jacket, gray shirt, khaki pants, a medical boot on his right leg and a brown cane to help in walk. He had a bit of a somewhat noticeable limp when on his right leg. Raimundo quickly help the old man in. "Thank you, young man." The old man said, having a bit of a squeaky tone in there but a bit raspy as well. Kimiko also help the old man in as well. "Uh..sir, what happened to your right leg?" Kimiko asked. "Ohh…a bit nosy, young lady?" the old man cheekily replied. Kimiko was flustered from it a bit. "Well, if you like to know, I was going to get my laundry from the washing room in the basement when I took a misstep and stumbled down the stairs." He said with a bit of whimper.

"Ooof, that's rough." Raimundo said. "Hopefully your wife is helping you out." The old man looks away a bit, looking a bit emotionally hurt. This made Raimundo think that he accidently open a painful part of his memory. "Ohh...I'm sorry about it." he said. "No, no, It's just that...she's been dead for years now. It maybe still painful, but life moves on no matter what." He said. Kimiko and Raimundo softly smiles. "Well, we like to chat but we got dinner to eat." Raimundo said. "I'm just here for Fish Friday." The old man mention. "By the way, what's your name?" Kimiko asked. "Name's Bruce. Bruce Bennett" he said. They soon went to their separate tables.

Back at Clay and Omi, they were watching Crying Breakfast Friends. They heard Steven really likes the show and are checking out if it's good. After a bit, they were just...uninterested. Even Omi find it unamusing. "I don't understand why Steven would like it." Omi said. "They're just crying over everything, even the spilled milk." "Yea…I don't think we'll ever get it." Clay said. "Let's chance out for a different show. I'll let you select one" he said, handing Omi a small schedule guide book. Omi reads it and finds one that raises his eyebrow. "Uhh..what's the show where 3 kids are trying to get money for candy?" Omi asked. "Oh, that show? Man, that's a classic," Clay said. "Sooo...how does it work and why is it a classic?" Omi ask. "Oh, right, you never had TV before." Clay said. "I really need to show it to you." "Well, it's on in about 5 to 10 minutes from now. Just needed to endure more crying" Omi said. "Okay, well, better late then never." Clay said as they bear and grin the Crying Breakfast Friends more.

Back at the Restaurant, Raimundo, Kimiko and Bruce manage to get their order in and it arrive just recently. While they eat, Raimundo kept looking at Alexandrite. "Raimundo...why are you looking at them?" Kimiko whispers. "We need to keep up our act." "I know but...this is the first time I'm seeing all 3 of them fused into one. In fact, I never seen them fuse each other once. I mean, they mention fusion a while back but didn't know how…big they could get." Raimundo mentions. "True…but I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it in a public place." Kimiko responds. "I understand it's interesting and all but Jack could pull a crafty move against us and we might not know it until it's too late." Raimundo nods and goes back into acting form. Just then, Steven and Connie walk by and Raimundo was curious. He slowly walks to the restroom on the boys side and listen into Steven and Connie's argument.

"Your…glasses…" Steven said, noticing her lenless glasses. "What about them?" She asked. "I healed your eyes. Why do you need them when you don't need them?" Steven shouted. "Steven, calm down, What are you talking about?" She said with some sternness. "All those stuff you said about my family…you're lying because you're ashamed of me." Steven said. "HEY! Young ones, can you keep it down, I'm trying to finish my chocolate pudding here!" Bruce said. "Sorry…Steven, let's just focus on tonight and I'll tell you everything…" Connie said. Steven softly nods as they begin to head back. "Sorry for making a scene, mister." Steven said to Bruce. "Eh…kids these day." Bruce said. Steven walks away. Raimundo wants to go back to the table but needed to use the restroom and maybe get a bit of a refresher. He slowly closes the door and a flush is heard.

A bit later, Raimundo is washing his hands and face. "Okay, tonight's a bit troublesome but hopefully Steven and Connie can resolve the issue soon, Connie's parent would be a bit more cool with it and we might be able to slowly introduce ourselves over the next few weeks." Raimundo said to a mirror. "Besides, They got it under control." He then here some loud gasp. "Oh…my big mouth…" he bemoans. He rushes out to see Alexandrite just defused back to Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. "Of all timing…" He said. He then sees Connie running away. He can't let Connie get hurt, She maybe more preferred to Steven but he still cares for her. He rushes to catch up with Connie. He just caught up at the same time as Steven. "What happened out there?" Raimundo said. "I'm so sorry, you two. Steven, I'm not ashamed of you…I was very worried that my parent would find the magic stuff and shen gong wu stuff weird. I'm worried that they wouldn't let me hang out with you anymore." Connie said starting to cry. "Hey, hey, calm down, Connie…" Raimundo said. "I'm sorry I messed up…I wish there's a way we could just hang out without issues…" Steven said. "I got an idea, hop on a bus and live somewhere else." Connie said.

"OH NO!" Raimundo intercepts. "Listen, You work so hard at this point and you are about to throw away your life here just because you want to hang out with Steven. I care for my family over everything. I was reluctant about joining the Monks because I would be away from my family, but after some talking, they let me join. I still worry about them but I know they are safe. Sure, running away from a fight is fine and all, but you DO NOT runaway from family." he finishes as the bus arrive. "So…I'll give you the choice…runaway and make the situation worse…or return to the restaurant and set the record straight." he said, giving an ultimatum. Steven and Connie look at each other. Raimundo can be a fun loving guy but he can be serious when it needed to be. They did remember him telling on how he handled the loss against Tubbimura when they first battled. They wanted to runaway together but Raimundo manage to have a strong enough point. Connie would be the one walk to Raimundo. "Good choice." He said with a smile. The bus leaves just seconds later.

A bit later, Connie told a good amount of truth and while her parents aren't happy of her lying, they do feel a bit relieved at both Raimundo on talking her out of it, even thought Steven never full agree to it from what it sounded like, and the Gems and Greg did give a good scolding on Steven. While they still care for Steven, they still gave him a punishment, 2 years of no TV. Priyanka is a bit more open with Connie visiting Steven. However, Connie withheld one more info…her glasses. Other than that, Priyanka and Doug allowed Connie to still hang out with Steven. Steven hugs Connie but Doug separates the two.

A bit later, Bruce is walking down the road with his cane. He then goes onto the grass and to a large jet that was well hidden. "Well, That was entertaining." Bruce said, revealing to be Jack as he remove partial of his get up. He climbs in and flies away. He turns the communicator on. "Wuya, Tubbi, I manage to find some exploits in the city's defensive. If we attack near dusk or later, the town would be very less populated." Jack said. "Well done, Jack." Wuya said. "Those Gems and Monks won't know what hit them." she said with a cackle. "I'm coming back in few moments, we got a lot of planning to do, especially the recent discovery of their fusion technique..." Jack said. "Oh, and I got some more chocolate pudding cup." "Of course you would..." Wuya said in a deadpan snear.

Back at the house, Raimundo stand outside. He's happy that he manage prevent Connie and possibly Steven from running away and making fools of themselves, but he still feels like that it would not been prevented something, something big specifically. Kimiko and Amethyst walks out. "Yo, Rai, Something on your mind?" Amethyst said. "Oh, didn't notice you gals." Raimundo said. "Well…While I'm proud of prevent Connie from making a stupid mistake…I can't shake of a feeling that something is off. I know something big is coming but I can't shake off a feeling that something bigger is about to happen." he added. "Raimundo, You did great but you're starting to worry a bit too much, Jack's injured and just got Katnappe to replace him for a bit, Wuya could barely do anything, and the Gems have not one evil gem here other than corrupted gems." Kimiko said. "Yea, ever since Lapis left earth, other than the corrupted gems, things been fairly quiet on our front." Amethyst added.

"Right…I just have the feeling that something is going to happen." Raimundo said. "Well, worry about it when it happens, Rai." Amethyst said with a laid back tone. "We fight it when the time is to fight." Kimiko nods in response. Raimundo thinks a bit. "I guess you're correct. I might need to wait and see what the future holds." Raimundo said. "Maybe the future is going to keep going in our favor…Maybe we don't have to worry about this "homeworld" gems anytime soon. All we would need to focus…is Jack and Wuya." Raimundo added. "That's the spirit." Amethyst said outloud. She gives him a pat on his back. His worry starts to ease. However, little to all 3…Something big was about to happen. An event that would change several lives forever.

_Fade to black_

_End of episode 6_


	7. Episode 7: Crossing Wires

_**Episode7: Crossing Wires**_

_Beach City_

About several days after the "Fusion" Cuisine, The monks and Steven were outside in the fairly early morning to the Beach for some Wu training. Master Fung and Dojo was also outside. "It's very nice of you to join us for some training Steven." Master Fung said with a bow. "Well, considering I'm grounded from TV for 2 years, the Gems are on a mission at this time and Connie at Violin practice, I didn't have much to do." Steven said. "True...true." Dojo said. The monks pick up 5 wus, the Mantis Flip Coin, Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, and the Jetbootsu. Clay handed the Mantis Flip Coin to Steven. "Here you go, Steven. Omi used this till we got the Orb of Tornami." he said with a hearty smile. Steven nods. "The same Wu that I used for my first Showdown." he said, remembering a bit. "I'm kinda sad that Katnappe swiped my hand away."

"Well, she can be a bit of a diva." Kimiko said. "Ain't that the truth." Raimundo added. "She values money over Wu." "I remember you guys mention that she went on a crime spree when getting the Golden Tiger Claws." Steven said. "Indeed, Buckaroo." Clay said. "Katnappe is most selfish, even for Jack. I can't believe I had said that." Omi said. Steven remained quiet. "Look, Steven." Dojo said. "Not all people are good, and not all bad people can be redeem. It's possible to redeem a few but it's takes a lot to change someone's mind." Steven nods.

"Alright, let's begin a bit of training. Raimundo, Care to train with Steven for a bit?" Master Fung said. Raimundo nods. "Sure." he said. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko began to train a bit while Steven and Raimundo began to train with one another. Steven was still having stamina issues here and there while Raimundo barely looked winded at all. Raimundo eases the intensity a bit. "Getting fairly winded, Steven?" Raimundo said. "A bit and nice wind joke." Steven said with a tired laugh. "Well, being a Xiolin monk takes a lot of energy. For you, there's a ways to go but you'll get there." Raimundo said. "Besides, we got a lot of time, Jack isn't going to be fighting for a good while. He and Katnappe maybe in an alliance for a bit but when Jack recovers, Katnappe would be gone and we be back to good ol' weak Jack." He added.

"How weak is he?" Steven said, still training a bit with Raimundo. "Well, this is more of slang rumor than truth but I can assume that he's weaker than Master Fung." he said with a chuckle. Just then Master Fung walked up behind him. Steven tries to jester to Raimundo to stop talking. "I mean, Master Fung is old but Jack wouldn't beat him even in his sleep." he continued. Steven points a bit. "Master Fung is behind me...isn't he..." Raimundo said with a gulp. "That I am Raimundo." Master Fung said. Raimundo turns and chuckles awkwardly. "You may view Jack as a weak foe but underestimating him could lead to disaster. Take a book for example, the cover could not be really all that powerful, but inside the books are pages and each page can be powerful in its own right." Master Fung said. "You're really defending Jack…A guy that barely won against us." Raimundo said. "I didn't say I was defending Jack, Raimundo, I was more on making sure you do no underestimate another opponent. May I remind you that time you lost to Tubbimura?" Master Fung reminded.

Raimundo was quickly shut down and remained quiet. "W-what happened?" Steven said. "Raimundo?" Master Fung said. Raimundo remained quiet as flashes of Raimundo losing the Sword of the Storm the first time haunts him. "I may have unintentionally opened up an old would." Master Fung said. Raimndo takes a deep breath. "I know, sometimes, time heal all wounds but it doesn't heal when you keep picking at it." Raimundo said back to Master Fung. "My sincere apology, Raimundo." Master Fung said as he walks away. "I don't want to harp on it, but even since that loss to Tubbi...it just kept creeping up on me." Raimundo said. "I mean I did go on to win the showdown and it felt great and all...but looking back...I should have...done better." he added, feeling remorseful. Steven gives Raimundo a hug. "Well, maybe we both can help each other on getting better." he said. Raimundo hugs back. "Good idea, Steven...good idea..." he said.

_Fade to Jack's HQ_

Jack was finishing up on his custom radio and making sure the signal is strong enough to go into space. Wuya and Tubbimura looks on. "Just a bit more and….BINGO!" Jack said as he finishes the radio. Wuya didn't look too impressed but isn't too uninterested. "You sure that you can get a signal in space, because I have my doubts." Wuya said. "I feel like this is our best shot. If it wasn't for the news of the blue gem that tried to take the ocean away from Beach City, we wouldn't be trying this, now would we?" Jack said. "Plus, with your history with the Gems, it was all but inevitable that they would get dragged back into this fight. I would still be knocked out with my leg injury and everything leading up to the blue gem news would have been played out as normal. Everything after today…that…we do not know as of now."

Wuya remained quiet. "Fine…if we find one, make sure we keep it a secret from those Crystal Gems." Wuya said. "Don't worry, got a few codenames that I got in mind." Jack said. He then goes to the radio and fiddles with it, trying to get a strong reception from outer space. He also puts on headphones so he can communicate without disturbing anyone. "Looks like he'll be busy for some time." Tubbimura said. Wuya looks at Jack and he is looks fairly concentrated. "I guess you have a point." She said with a deadpan tone. "Hai, Thank you." Tubbimura said with a bow. They leave Jack to his own device.

A montage shows Jack working on the radio. The dial is moving a bit slowly but consistently. Switches flip on and off several times a different point. Some of Jack's face shows both a bit of frustration and a bit of boredom. About 3 hours into it, he hears something. It's somewhat faint and distorted, but it's something. He begins to tune it more and it begins to get louder. He has something.

"WUYA! TUBBI! I think I got something!" Jack shouted with a bit of excitement in his tone. Wuya and Tubbimura quickly gets in. "Did you find a gem to help us out?" Wuya said. "I'm still decoding it but it might be one." Jack said, still tuning towards it. A hush of silence is filled as Jack closes in when...he stops. Wuya and Tubbimura waits for a response. Jack slowly lower his head and place his hand on his face. "Something wrong, Jack?" Tubbimura asked. "I'm an idiot..." he said with a slight anger towards himself. Wuya and Tubbimura are unsure about it. "I accidentally founded Beach City's radio station...of all things." Jack said.

Wuya groans and Tubbimura cringes for symphony "Ohh...that's got to hurt." Tubbimura said. "I thought I was on the right track on something…possibly successful very early on, and quickly get things into action." Jack said with a remorseful tone. "Look, Jack, you still got a lot of work to do but I know you might be able to find it." Tubbimura said. "I still have doubts though." Wuya admitted. Tubbimura looked at Wuya fairly unamused. Jack looks to see it's 2 pm. "Well, I guess I might need a bit of a break and have something to eat." Jack said. "Sounds good." Tubbimura said. "I'll call for pizza." Jack added as he removes his headphones and slowly gets out of the chair. His injury is starting to be less effective but still needs a bit of time to fully recover. He heads up the stairs to take time away from the radio.

_Fade to black_

_Fade back to Beach City, sunset_

After a long day of training with the Monks, Steven is fairly tired and Connie came for a visit. The Gems, excluding Garnet, were back from their mission. "Man, Garnet is still on her mission?" Clay said. "That mission must as long as hot and hard working day in the Texas Summer. I hope things are going well for her." "Knowing how strong she is, She's most likely fine." Amethyst said. Raimundo looks at Connie who has been quiet to Raimundo since the...well...attempt of running away. Kimiko also notices it "Connie, are you still feeling regret on that runaway idea?" Kimiko said.

Connie looks at Kimiko and nods. "Yea, when reflecting on it…it was dumb…I care for Mom and Dad but…sometimes they can be a bit strict. I just…don't know how to tell them about it without sounding…" Connie said before drifting back to being quiet. "I think the only thing I could suggest is to wait for the right time to talk about it. Could be tomorrow, could be several months down the road, could be years even but sooner or later, it would need to be addressed. Especially when they discover about your lenless glasses." Kimiko said. Connie smiles.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack is back on the radio signal hunt and been doing so for the past few hours after taking that break. Tubbimura was sharpening his sword a bit. He doesn't use it that much but he want to keep it ready in case he has to use it, like really HAS to use it. Wuya was near Jack, getting a bit impatient. "Jack, this is starting to get a bit tedious." Wuya said. Just then, Jack has something again. "Wait...I think I got a new one, and it's definitely not singing." Jack said.

Tubbimura stops sharpening and sheathes his sword. Wuya waits a bit as Tubbimura walks up. Jack keeps tuning it more and...he stops. Jack isn't speaking. "Well?" Wuya said. Just then, Jack hear something and the signal wasn't the one. In fact, it was more embarrassing. "…Of all things I could run into…truckers is what I get…" he said. Wuya is pretty much fed up this point. "Enough of this…It's pretty much clear that this thing is pretty much useless." Wuya said angrily. Jack remained quiet. "I know there's got to be something out there. I'm 2/3 of the way through the whole radio signals I can access." Jack said.

"Look, if you couldn't find anything that isn't truckers or radio stations throughout the whole 2/3 of it, what makes you think anything important would be in the last 1/3?" Wuya said. "It fairly obvious that there isn't anything we can get at this point." "Look, it's been one day and radios can be turned on and off a different points of time and days. We can't give up now after 1 day of failure, we need to keep working till we do call it. Just, let me work on it a bit more." Jack said. "He does have a point." Tubbimura said. Wuya growls. "Fine…but if there's no result after a few days…scrap it… permanently." Wuya said as she float away. Jack looks and decides to have a quick dinner.

About a half an hour later, Jack made a fairly quick light dinner meal. Tubbimura was having a fairly large meal, as per usual. Jack was eating at a fairly slow pace, thinking. Tubbimura looks over. "Something off, I assume." Tubbimura said "It's just...what if Wuya was right and I'm just wasting time on an ill-fated idea that might not even be feasible." Jack said.

"Didn't you just say to Wuya that you wouldn't give up after 1 day and that you know you can find it? If you're confident on finding it...find it. Pursue it till you are sure there's nothing." Tubbimura said. Jack softly nods. "Thanks, Tubbimura. I'm starting feel like I made a good hire." he said. Tubbimura bows. "Hai, thank you for the compliment, Jack." he said. Jack soon finishes eating and gets back on the radio. Tubbimura head back to doing other stuff, leaving Jack alone to work.

Another montage shows Jack working fairly hard in the night. More radio dials and more failures. Another trucker, another radio station, and one where he swore it was a phone conversation on something. Couldn't tell. Hours tick by as he works fairly hard on it. He even kept tuning the entire radio itself to make it slightly more powerful on reception.

It was now 10:45 P.M. Tubbimura pretty much went to bed and Wuya was now looking at Jack he's starting to get a bit tired. Wuya floats over silently as he concentrates very hard. "Jack." She said, startling him again. "It's 10:45 P.M. Shouldn't you call it a night?" she said. "It's that late? Didn't know that…honestly. I'm think I am nearing something. Just give till 11:30 pm." Jack pleaded. Wuya bemoans. "Fine, but after that, it's shut eyes." she said she floats away. Jack goes back and tries to get the reception down. 'This has to be the one!' Jack thought. He fiddles a bit more then...silence. Jack then hear something. He then grabs the microphone.

"Hello?" Jack said. He listen in to the headphones as he hears more. "This is Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius from Earth. Who is this?" he said. He then hears more from the headphones. More and more info is told and he begins to smile. He silently turns the microphone off for a sec. "I….I found one…I found one." Jack said as he softly laughs. "Oh man, I feel so relieved and happy!" He said as he turns the microphone back on. "So…I would like to tell you some info that I have." Jack said with a gleeful smile. About 30 minutes later, Jack finishes up and schedules a communication time of 1 pm tomorrow. He turn the radio off and went to sleep.

_Fade to morning_

Jack is eating breakfast fairly happily. Wuya notices it. "So...why are you so happy today?" She said. "Well…if you would like to know…I clutched it. I founded a gem that could help us." Jack said with a proud look on his face. Wuya was stunned. "You…succeeding? That's a sight that as rare as a unicorn." Wuya said. Tubbimura gives Jack a pat on his back, albeit a bit hard. "I told you that you'll eventually find it." Tubbimura said. "So...who's the gem?" he added. Jack looks around, whispers the info to Tubbimura and then jesters Wuya to phase though his face. She does so and Jack shivers a bit but this was expected for him. Wuya gets the info and phases out.

"So…She's coming fairly soon?" Wuya said. "Indeed. She said that she have some…objectives that her robots need to do before she lands." Jack said. "Wait…she's a techie. *groans* Can't we get one that is physically strong?" Wuya said, a bit frustrated on that revelation. "Look, I know to you that it's not all amazing but we take what we can get." Jack said. "Besides, from the sound of her equipment, it's super high tech when compared to mine. I got to admit…I wish I have those if they sound as amazing on the radio."

Wuya would sigh once. "I want to say one thing, Jack…I was wrong." Wuya said. "I can't believe I'm admitting it, but you clearly had the right idea again. If she does have the stuff she says…We might have a strong advantage." Jack could only smile more proudly. He did it, not only did he prove Wuya wrong but also got her to admitted it and starting to get her on board. "Well, what the code word so we don't…let it slip." she said. "Easy, the codeword would be 5XG. I really like that last part of her name."

Wuya kinda wasn't too fond of it, but was thinking it would be a good cover up name. "Ahhh… I see what you are thinking. Since there's a 5G signal is coming very soon for the smartphones and the X is a very convenient placement. It'll make it sound like it's a phone to Monks and the Gems." Tubbimura putting it together. "You can say that." Jack said with a nod. "Okay, great. But is there anything else you need to tell us?" Wuya said. "Well, I did schedule a follow up talk today at 1 pm." Jack said. "You can listen in, but please do not talk." Wuya and Tubbimura agree to this.

A few hours later, It was now 1 pm and Tubbimura and Jack are now wearing headphone while Wuya listens via using her ghost ability to listen from Tubbimura's left side. Jack starts communicating to the microphone. "I'm here." Jack said. "Good." 5XG said with a deadpan tone. "I'll set up the log date for this." Wuya is fairly impressed that "5XG" is fairly organized…especially when compared to Jack's messy workplace. As the meeting went on, both Wuya and Jack were getting more and more sure that this is their gem to bet on. They even got a bit of a special crash course on Gem tech.

About 85 minutes later, the meeting is about to end. However, Jack has an interesting question. "Before we leave for some tine, I got a question slash suggestion to make." Jack said. "Okay, what is it, Jack?" 5XG said. "You keep mentioning robonoids…I have Jackbots and I feel like that if we merge the two together, we might make a more powerful machine." Jack said. 5XG was fairly uncertain but… "Well, I would have said maybe not…but then again, you did provide me the info that the Crystal Gems are still kicking around somehow…I might provide some when I make my arrival in the future. I would need to relay the info to my Diamond, but if she allows it, the rest…it's on you." 5XG added. "Alright, thank you." Jack said. Soon after, the meeting was adjourned.

"Ahhh…5XG might actually be the Gem we didn't wanted but we definitely needed. Yes, another techie but I feel like I am willing to give her a chance." Wuya said with a bit of a gleeful smile. "Besides, those Gems won't know what hit them." "Yea and I feel like 5XG and I would click so well…we might be two peas in a pod." Jack said with a chuckle. Tubbimura wasn't singing high praise but was fairly neutral. "I don't know if she's worth the hype but I would not mind seeing what value she brings." Tubbimura said.

Jack is smiling from ear to ear. "You know, since I wrote down the exact coordinates for 5XG's communication, we won't lose touch with her. The plan is starting to take shape." Jack said. "Again, I will admit, I had my doubts but I am convinced she might a very valuable asset to the cause." Wuya said. Jack felt pretty much at his highest point and had a great idea. "You know, we manage to get one, maybe we can get more." He said as he unplugs both headphones. "Heck, we might get lucky and get a massive army" Jack added as he fiddles with the radio a bit more.

Just as he fiddle the radio a bit more, a loud blaring music plays though, hurting the hearing of Tubbimura and Jack. It was even affecting Wuya. "TURN THAT THING OFF!" Wuya shouted. Jack quickly fiddles a bit and successfully turns it off. Jack's hair is very messy, Wuya was definitely shaken, and Tubbimura was on his back, out cold from the loudness. "Okay…maybe 5XG is the only one we should have." Jack said. "Yea…no duh." Wuya said. And so, they begin to plan around the arrival of 5XG.

_**End of episode 7**_


	8. Episode 8: Watermelon Steven

_**Episode 8: Watermelon Steven**_

_cut to Katnappe's home_

Katnappe was doing some personal training with several different equipment. It was now just over a month since her defeat against Steven and her subsequent firing from Jack. She did do a few contract jobs since the firing to keep a healthy amount of money, but she was more focus on training for revenge. When she lost to Omi, she was more angry about losing the Golden Tiger Claws and seeing no one being able to use it than getting outsmarted by the monks. She beat him so it was fair for him and the monks to get a bit of payback.

Steven…well, that's a whole different case. She never even heard of Steven till Wuya and Jack rehired her and got informed about the Crystal Gems. She expected Steven to be so inexperienced that the showdown would be a cakewalk to her, so to her it would be able not to even go 100% in this. However, not only it backfired, but it fully humiliated in front of Wuya, the Gems, and those Monks. Never in her life have she felt so much anger and vengeance. Yet…She also feels like there's some regret of losing to him.

"If I hadn't lost to him…Jack would not have fired me." Katnappe said with a few slashes at the equipment. "He should have been a cakewalk, a stroll in the park, easy breezy, and to get humiliated like that?!" She then place her hands down on a nearby table. A range of conflicted emotions spills out, anger, sadness, regret, frustration, depression, and most importantly, vengeance. "Well, The Monks and The Gems finally broke me." She said, starting to laugh a bit manically. "I thought I was straight up great, but with everything that happened a month ago…I'm going to cut lose." Katnappe begins to laugh very menacingly. "And when Jack sees how much better I got, he will rue the day of him firing me." she said with more of her menacing laugh.

_Fade to Jack's HQ_

It's now fairly late to day as the sun is starting to set. Jack sees that Steven and Greg are eating watermelon and just general be fun with one another, The Monks and Gems training with one another, and it looks like it's a quiet day. "Well, looks like nothing important is happening…for the 3rd week in a row." Jack said. It was also about 3 weeks since Jack manage to communicate with codename 5XG. They been in touch with one another and from the sounds of things, 5XG is preparing for a visit to Earth to check up on something. However, It would take a while as 5XG needs to do a few prep work before the "visit". Other than that, business as usual.

Jack rolled his chair over to the table and began working on his Project Rebirth and Project Morph again. He's been fairly passionate on them but seems to have run into a wall. How should they work? He has a decent idea for rebirth, but Morph…that's a whole other issue. He's trying think it out when Wuya floats over. "Jack." Wuya said. Jack, surprisingly, didn't get startled. "What is it, Wuya?" Jack said. "What is the Projects timeline at the moment?" she said. "Well…It's still in pre-planning and while the Rebirth has a fairly good idea that I could work with it, Morph has some design issues to work out on. Like how would it work on me? Can it work? Is there a better way to implement my ideas to Morph? Can it beat the Gems or even the Monks? Is it feasible with my current tech? Just so many question that I didn't think of till I began the design idea." Jack explain.

"Just condense it, Jack." Wuya said, a bit annoyed with all of the question Jack used. "How long would they take..." "Well, from what I'm thinking, best case a few months, with or without the injury. Realistically, about a year or so. Worst case…that I am uncertain, could possibly see the day of light but also could be canceled." Jack said, condensing it the best he could. Wuya wasn't too thrilled from this and pondered to herself. '_this isn't going to look like it'll be part of my timeline of getting Mala Mala Jong up and running' _Wuya thought '_The only thing left is to see 5XG in person before making my final call'_

"Was there a reason why you asked?" Jack said. "Uhh...just want to make sure the exact timeline so we could plan out." Wuya said. "You did mention your injury. How is it looking?" "Good timing to mention the injury as I'm getting close to being 100% ready. I replaced the medical boot for this." Jack said as he lift his right leg, pulled up his pant sleeve to show a metal brace, which it looked very high quality, meaning Jack either made the brace or purchased it. "The injury needs about another 2 to 3 weeks to fully recover but I can be able to walk without assistance within the week." Jack added. "Great to know." Tubbimura said.

Wuya then just thought of something. "Is there any ETA of 5XG?" Wuya said. "Not super clear but it sounds like it's going to be a week or a few at most. Basically could a few weeks or about 3 episodes." Jack said. Wuya just look at Jack unamused. "Okay…phase through me for the punchline." Jack said as Wuya does so, causing Jack to shiver a bit. "That what I get…" he said to himself as he gets back to his project. Tubbimura sits down next to him to help out as much as he can. Wuya…has other ideas and ponders somewhere else.

_Transition to Beach City, morning_

The monks woke up and were having a fairly hearty breakfast. Amethyst was eating with them. Dojo goes up to Amethyst. "So, how's breakfast, Amethyst?" he said. "Surprisingly good." Amethyst said. "Who made this?" "That would be me." Clay said with a tip of his cowboy hat. Amethyst smiles. "Good to know that you cook well, Clay." she said. "Hey, sometimes, everything is bigger in Texas." Raimundo said. Omi was about ready to say something. "Metaphor, Omi." he said. Omi then retracts his "question". Amethyst chuckles. "You really starting to know each other like a book." she added. "We would like to make sure that all of us have some strong chemistry so we don't faultier in the short or long term." Master Fung said as he arrives to the Monks and Amethyst.

"Oh, gee, what "wise thing" you going to mention, Fung." Amethyst said, not really interested. "Nothing too much, Amethyst, as it's fairly straight forward." Master Fung said. "Chemistry is an asset that a lot of people tend to overlook. Stronger Chemistry mean stronger connection, and stronger connection mean easier flexibility. If the chemistry is toxic though...it could lead to disaster and in turn to nonstop bickering and squabbles. No matter how strong or smart you are, it's better to have allies than to run solo." Amethyst was impressed on Fung's idea. However, she feels a bit uncertain on her chemistry with Pearl at this time. They are still working things out but she's uncertain on what needs to be patched.

Dojo looks around and realized something. "Hey, wait a minute." Dojo said. "Where's Steven?" "Last I reckoned, he was at Greg's place so I think he slept there." Clay said. "Yea and I checked last night and he was eating watermelon and spitting out seeds." Raimundo backed up. Amethyst heard that and pondered something. "Well, Rose did have the ability to grow sentient plant life, if I recall." She said. "Wait, wait." Kimiko said. "So, basically Rose could make plants actually live?" "That is most surprising to hear now." Omi said. "Then again, Steven did have that healing spit." "Though that's out of commission because...no, not going there again." Raimundo said before stopping himself. "So should I go get him for breakfast?" Just then, Steven open the door. "Guys, I need to show something at the car wash!" Steven said.

_Fade to black and fade back to Jack's HQ_

Jack was just rewinding some videos from his Spy-Bot to make sure there were any updates on Steven's power or any plans from the Gems or Monks. He then founded something. "Wuya, Tubbi. I found something from Chop!" Jack said out loud. Wuya and Tubbimura comes over as quickly as they could. "What is it, Jack? What did you find? Hai" Tubbimura said with a bow. "Well, first, you don't need the "Hai" at the end of some of your line, Tubbi. Just be you. Second, Steven might have a new power." Jack said. "Really?!" Wuya said. "Show us then." "Well, a description of power...and it being in action." Jack said. He rewinds back to the point where Amethyst said "Well, Rose did have the ability to grow sentient plant life, if I recall." Jack pause it right there. "Basically, living plants..." Wuya said unamused. "Yea, but I do want to show you what they look like right now."

He hits live and it shows a massive amount of watermelon that looked like Steven himself. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, that's….funny." Jack said. Wuya looked at the watermelons and sees the Monks and the Gems there, surveying the watermelons and mentioning Rose's power again, double confirming Jack's finding. She then began to think. "If Rose's sentient power to plant is accessible to Steven then that would me-" Wuya said before she gasp. An idea popped into her head. It was super risky but done right, would demoralized Steven to a point of uselessness.

"Jack, I'm heading out for today." Wuya said as she flies out of Jack's house in a rush. "Hey, wait!" Jack said about ready to run when Tubbimura stopped him. "No, Jack. You can't run at this time without potentially re-aggravating the injury." Tubbimura said. "You're so close to 100% and 5XG could come soon as you said." "Ahh...right." Jack said, sitting down on a rolling computer chair. Jack felt agitated and nearly slammed his fist on his right leg before stopping and hitting his left leg with his left fist. "Almost slammed my fist to leg." Jack said with an embarrassing chuckle. Tubbimura just softly shakes his head and heads back to train solo for a bit. Jack rolls over to check what Wuya might be planning on via his Spy-bot. _'What are you planning on, Wuya'_ Jack thought to himself.

Back at Beach City, Steven has just set up a place to sell his watermelons that looked like him. Raimundo didn't partake in this but Clay would help out. "You sure this is a good idea, Steven?" Clay said. "I mean, what else can we do with them?" Steven said. Mr. Smiley comes by. "You Two! What is going on? Do you have a permit for this set up?" he said. "Oh...uh, hey Mr. Smiley." Steven said with an awkward greeting. "How about you check out one of these watermelon Stevens." Clay said, handing a watermelon Steven to Mr. Smiley. Smiley looks at it. "Hmmm...it looks a bit weird looking, but…I'll go ahead accept it as a bribe." He said as he walks away.

Clay walks back to Steven. "Nice work, Clay." Steven said with a smile. "No problem, Steven-roo." Clay said with a tip of the hat. They began to chat and doing some selling of Watermelon Stevens. However, Wuya was looking from afar, out of sight of Steven and Clay. "So…those are the Watermelons that Steven made?" Wuya said to herself. "Not great but I might possess one if they do become sentient. That way, they could potentially follow me and not that Steven kid. All I can do is wait and see who to take over on." Just then, She sees Ronaldo tell everyone to get a Watermelon Steven and they do so. It basically obscures her line of sight of Clay, Steven and the stand.

"GAH! That weird blogger is standing in the way of success. I can't believe I need to do this, but I need to get back at that noddle hair kid." Wuya said, fairly peeved. Soon, all of the Watermelon Stevens' were gone and Onion came up from the table just too late. "Oh, hey Onion." Steven said. Onion gestures with his hand "Uhh...you want… my money?" Steven added. Onion shakes his head no and repeats hand gesture. "Oh...you wanted a watermelon Steven." Clay said. "Sorry, little buckaroo, we just ran out." Onion points at the baby melon. "Uhhh...that's not for sale, little buckar-" Clay said as Onion snatches it and ran away. Steven and Clay quickly chase when it came to life and jumps out of Onion grasp.

It ran over and goes to hug Steven. "My baby Melon!" Steven said. "I… thought I'd never see you… again" Steven said as he realized something. Steven and Clay looks at the living Baby Melon as it winks. "Wait, it's alive!" Clay said "Then that would mean…" "Oh man, then the other ones are about to come to life too!" Steven said. "Well, we need to return the money and get the melons back." Clay said. Both Steven and Clay rush to get as many as back and think what to with them. Wuya saw this from afar. "Perfect timing for my plan to come to action." Wuya said to herself. "And if I remember correctly, I know the exact place to find one and hit two birds with one stone." She then chuckles as she flies to somewhere.

Ronaldo was starting up a live video and began to prepared to begin to do something when Steven and Clay with a large amount of Watermelon Stevens. "Ronaldo, Stop!" Steven said. "You guys need to get out of here. You're ruining my web-sclusivity." Ronaldo said. "You don't get it, Ronaldo, it's alive." Clay said. "Well, it won't be for long" Ronaldo said. Ronaldo began to get ready for the "autopsy". Meanwhile, thanks to the interruption, Wuya quickly possessed something important. Just as Ronaldo got close, Wuya took full control and hit Ronaldo in the face. "GAH!" Ronaldo scream, holding his nose. "G-Get away from me!" Ronaldo ran away with his camera in tow.

"So...this is what it feels like to be a Watermelon?" Watermelon Steven said with a familiar voice. "Strange thing to say, but can be doable with the watermelon army." Clay and Steven realized that's not Watermelon Steven speaking, it's… It's… "Wuya!?" Clay and Steven said at the same time. "Correct, you two." Wuya said. "How did you figure out where we…" Clay said before Wuya interrupted. "Were? Easy, when Katnappe was hired by Jack, I figured that the Longi Kite situation was either a one time deal or a permanent alliance. Needless to say, thanks to you Steven, it was pretty much the latter." Wuya said. "Thank to the aforementioned Longi Kite location reveal, I knew exactly where you guys would be."

Clay and Steven are stunned that Wuya figured out their location fairly quickly. If anything, it puts more of people in harms way, if Master Fung's worries of something big comes true. Wuya punches Clay in the stomach and the rest of the Watermelon Steven begin to attack Clay as a result. "Clay!" Steven said as he tries to control the situation. Clay was getting pounded on and had to use a good amount of his strength to repeal them. It was enough to get him free, but it did a number on him. "We are going to get back up." Clay said getting up. "Right." Steven said as they rush out and head towards the temple. Wuya leads the charge with Watermelon Stevens' following. "Onward!" Wuya said.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack and Tubbimura now sees Wuya's plan in action. "You know…that's _actually_ impressive." Jack said. "Use the melons against them. Considering there has to be hundreds of them, they might have a strong chance." "The Gems and Monk will fight to the end and it will be very bitter." Tubbimura said. "Well, for us, it will be very sweet." Jack jokingly replied. "Of course you would go there." Tubbimura said with a deadpan reply. "Hey, it was a low hanging fruit. It was ripe for picking." Jack said. Tubbimura just sits back down.

At Steven's home, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo were relaxing a bit after doing a good amount of training with the Gems at the training grounds. "Man, that was a good training day." Omi said. "Yea, though I could use a bit of rest before going on with the day." Raimundo said. "Not like any event is going to happen." Just then, Steven and Clay ran inside. "Guys, my watermelons came to life and they attacked Clay" Steven said. "WHAT?!" All 7, including Dojo, said. "To make matters worse, Wuya took over one of the Watermelon Steven." Clay added. "Okay, is the Universe like to troll around me?" Raimundo said. "Hey, Steven's innocent." Omi said. "I mean luck, Omi." Raimundo corrected. They head outside and were stunned to see the crowd of Watermelon Stevens.

The Wuya possessed Watermelon Steven step in front. "Ahh, there you Gems and Monks are." Wuya said. "Like the army Steven help me make." she added with an evil chuckle. Steven felt some regret. "This is problematic as Rose's plants lived to fight." Garnet said. "Well, can't Steven take control and tell them to stand down?" Kimiko said. Pearl whispers to Kimiko that Steven can't control them. "Oh...ouch, forgot that he needs emotional control." Kimiko said. Pearl places her hand on Steven shoulder. A Watermelon Steven step up, wanting to attack but Wuya stops him before he gets closer. "Just wait for my signal." Wuya said. "Steven...get in the house...Now!" Pearl said, pushing him inside quickly. More of the watermelon Steven began hissing more in anger.

The gems and Monks jumps and land on the beach. "Look, we need to knock out Wuya." Garnet said. "Force her to retreat." "Sounds perfect to me." Raimundo said. "7 on several hundreds. This will go well." Wuya said with an evil chuckle. "Let's attack!" The Watermelon Steven begins to rush and attack. Garnet launches her gauntlets towards Wuya's possessed Watermelon Steven but she avoided it and several other knocked out and destroyed. Raimundo had his Sword of the Storm, Kimiko got the Star Hanabi, Clay got with the Longi Kite, and Omi with his Orb of Tornami.

Raimundo uses the sword of the storm to create a massive sandstorm to his advantage and knock out several watermelon Stevens as a result. Kimiko uses the Star Hanabi to basically burn several more watermelon Stevens. Omi's Orb of Tornami washes away a few and even caused one to overfill with water and explode. Lastly, Clay flies to give the Monks and Gems communication from the air and find Wuya. Steven ran back outside. He starts to see the Monks and Gems starting to get over run by the sheer amount of Watermelon Stevens. One even began to dig a hole. "Once we overrun you 7, the wu will be ours and it will be game over." Wuya said.

Steven quickly rushes down. "Stop!" he said but the melons didn't listen. "Too late, Steven. They are under my control and there is nothing you can do about it." Wuya said with an evil smile. "Oh, man. This is getting out of hand, Baby melly." Steven said. "We need to stop it...but how." The baby melon thinks and got an idea. It ran up to Wuya and slaps her. "Gah! You little brat!" Wuya said. Baby Melon runs toward Steven and Wuya began to think unclearly. "So...Steven sent this baby to hit me, huh? Well it take two to tango." Wuya said to herself. Wuya jumps into the air and punches the same time as the Baby melon hits Steven.

Just then, the Melons stopped attack and saw both Wuya and Baby melon hit Steven. They proceed to tackle them and tackle them hard. A massive dust picks up and soon it was faded a few seconds later. "Baby melon?" Steven said as the Watermelon Steven shows both a massive pile and a small pile with Wuya out of the watermelon, is knocked down and looked like took a massive hit from a semi truck. Steven slowly walks up as their was a quiet moment that could be felt. Steven softly wipes away his tear and stands up. "Look at what you all have done!" Steven said "Did I want this?! NO! You all should feel ashamed. Baby Melon understood loyalty and he did what it took to calm your rage but now he's gone!" There was moment of silence again. Steven calms down a bit. "Go...go think what you have done and only return when you understand how all of us feel." Steven said with a depressed tone. The Watermelon Steven comply and some walks into the ocean and other walk on land and so forth.

Wuya slowly wakes up. "Guuuuh..."Wuya moans. She then looks around and sees only the Gems and Monks. "Wh-what happened? Where's the melons?!" She said. "All gone their separate ways thank to Steven himself." Dojo said with a bit of smirk. "GRRRR! Fine, this round is for you but soon…soon Jack and I will get the upper hand…with 5XG in tow" Wuya said as she floats away. The monks with Pearl and Amethyst placed their hands on Steven's shoulder. "You made the right call, Steven." Omi said. "Yea and you spoke to them like a true king." Clay said. "They don't need a king anymore. They're their own melons now." Steven said. "What is 5XG is Wuya mentioning" Clay said. "I don't know, but we should wait and see" Garnet said. Raimundo takes a few bites of Wuya's former possessed Watermelon Steven body. The monks and Gems looks at him. "wait...can't let a good melon go to waste you know..." Raimundo said.

_Fade to black and fade back to Jack's HQ, sunset_

Wuya floats back and sees Jack and Tubbimura were waiting for her. Jack looked fairly impressed and so was Tubbimura. "Why with the looks?" Wuya questioned. "I failed to beat those Gems. Oh, If I had my body, I would hav-" "You didn't, you succeeded." Jack said. "Huh?" Wuya said. "What does that suppose to mean?" "Simple, you knew their location, you got a good fabricated story, and you manage to mention 5XG, who will be arriving in a few weeks. Those and the fact that you and those Watermelon Stevens manage to mostly overrun the Gems and Monks for a good amount of time." Jack added. "That…to us is success." Tubbimura said. "Focus more on making them question their ability, their confidence, and their mental state." "Those might be the key to success." Jack said.

Wuya wasn't so sure of their speech. "While it is fairly touching, I can't fully claim this as victory if I didn't get a shen gong wu." "Hey, short term loss, long term gain." Jack said. "It could benefit us in the long term." Wuya just remained quiet and floats off. "Man, she's taking it fairly hard." Jack said. "We'll give her some space to calm down." Tubbimura said. "You focus on planning, Jack." "Alright, I'll make sure that 5XG gets a warm welcome from Wuya and I." Jack said. So Tubbimura would be on standby in case a new wu activates and Jack continues to plan out for 5XG's arrival.

End of Episode 8


	9. Episode 9: Lion 3: Xiaolin Temple

_**Episode 9: Lion 3: ****Xiaolin Temple**_

_Beeach City, fairly early morning_

Steven and the Monks were waiting for Dojo and Master Fung as he's talking to Greg about something. The Gems walk out of the temple. "So, what is Dojo and Master Fung doing?" Pearl asked. "They're talking to Dad to see if we get to see the Xiaolin Temple for today." Steven said. "Wait, really?!" Amethyst said with a surprised looked. "We hadn't seen it finished when we were there." Pearl mention. "Well, guess you gals going to see it first hand then." Raimundo said. "And I reckoned that it'll be a mighty good looking temple." Clay added with a tip of the hat, especially towards Garnet. Garnet smiles a bit from Clay's gesture but know something that he doesn't.

Just then, Greg, Master Fung, and Dojo walked in. "Good news, Steven. Master Fung and I agreed to let you see the Xiaolin Temple for the day." Greg said. "Woo-hoo!" Steven cheered and he would hug Greg. "Thanks, Dad." "Anytime, Schtu-ball." Greg replied back. Omi was perplexed by the nickname for Steven. "I think it's just a nickname, Omi." Clay said. "Right..." Omi said. Master Fung looks at Greg. "We will make sure Steven will be handle well at the temple." he assured Greg. Just then, Lion taps Dojo with his nose.

"Oh, what do you want?" Dojo said. Lion points to Steven. "Oh, uh, he's going to the temple with us." Lion points again. Dojo was confused a bit but Steven realized something. "Ohhh...I think Lion wants to come along." Steven said. "I don't think he can stay on me or he might be a bit on the heavy side." Dojo said. Lion steps outside and roars showing he can warp to the temple. "Ooooh, that's an interesting power." Dojo said. Steven, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo got on Lion while Clay and Master Fung got on Dojo after shapeshifting to his big size. "Don't forget the Wus, you guys." Pearl said, handing Steven a backpack. "Thanks, Pearl." Steven said.

Lion roars and manage to warp everyone on Lion with Dojo tailing Lion to the temple instantly. "Woof, that was a journey." Raimundo jokingly said. It was fairly late afternoon now at the Temple due to time zone difference. "Well now we are a bit early for dinner." Clay said. They soon walked into the temple grounds and began to look around. However, what they don't know was that Jack, Tubbimura, and Wuya now knows everything.

At Jack's HQ, they seen everything. Wuya is somewhat mixed, fascinated by Lion's power and might be a good pet for her but frustrated that the Monks manage to keep the Shen Gong Wus in guarded hands. Jack wasn't too bother by this. "Look, I know you are fairly frustrated about the Wus being tightly guarded but look at another angle, it just common sense." Jack said. Wuya looks at Jack. "Right but that Lion creature is more important than before." she said. "Does it have a name?" "No, it's just called...Lion." Jack said rewinding tape and showing when Steven said "Lion wants to come along" part.

"That's...stupid." Wuya said. "Just...Lion? What's so special about that name?" "I think it was Steven that gave that name. That or Rose Quartz was somewhat unoriginal." Jack said. "What's next, Rose having a secret ID." "Ha...unlikely." Wuya said. Tubbimura finally steps in. "Okay, okay, we get it. They have a lot of powerful people, from being able to control wind and water to being literal aliens." Tubbimura said. "I...wait, aliens?" Jack said. Tubbimura repulls the newspaper Jack show them when Lapis took the ocean. "If this Gem took the ocean to space, she must be an alien, thus making all other gems, like Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and yes, Peridot herself, an alien race." Tubbimura said.

Jack face palmed himself. He never though about it till now. "It was in front of me all along and I didn't bother reading into it." Jack said before he realized something. "Wait...since Rose is the mother of Steven, then that would Steven is a human-gem/alien hybrid." Jack added. "That's one strange family." Wuya said. Tubbimura places the newspaper back. "I reckoned we should keep a close eye on both the temple and Beach City, attack at the most opportune time. Especially with Peridot in tow." Tubbimura said. "Good thinking, Tubbi." Jack said with a bit of a smirk. "Besides, Peridot is coming in a few days at earliest to 3 weeks at the latest." he added. Jack then gets up and activates 5 more Spy-bots. All of them would head to the temple while the 5 at Beach City would be there all day to make sure there isn't any funny business from the Gems.

Back at the Temple, the Monks were doing a bit of training while Steven and Lion was being shown around the temple. Raimundo was kinda off today surprisingly. Like something is always on his mind. "Something wrong, Raimundo?" Clay said, finished sparing with Omi. "It's just that...Ever since Wuya's mention of 5XG...it's been on my mind since on who or what it is." Raimundo said. "I am also most curious of 5XG and who or what it is." Omi said. Kimiko isn't phased by the name. "You really think that 5XG is a threat. To me, it's a phone data network that is set to arrive in a few years from what I heard from." Kimiko said. "To me, I think Jack and Wuya wants us to be paranoid about it and make it sound a big threat but it's empty, fool's gold. You guys should know how Jack plays his game, all big and boaster but nothing special. How else did he get so easily pegged by Garnet's fastball?"

The guys felt a bit embarrassed, getting smacked on by Kimiko who sounds reasonable at this point. "She does have a point." Clay said. "Yea, it's fairly most interesting come from Kimiko." Omi said. Raiumdo isn't so convinced. "Yea, but the X part." Raimundo said. "5XG (emphasis on the X part) could mean anything, a phone, a new powerful robot, or even something bigger." He begins to ponder. "What if it this Lapis or another Gem?" "Lapis is most likely gone for good and the possibility that any gems coming here is very low." Kimiko argue back. "So, quit the worrying and focus a bit on training." Raimundo finally relents a bit. he's frustrated about it, sure, but he can't really prove it till proven otherwise.

Steven, Master Fung, Lion, and Dojo walks up to them, just finishing the tour of the Temple. "Yo, Steven. Nice to see you completed the temple tour." Raimundo said, getting a bit calmer after seeing Steven. "Yea, it's fairly interesting and I can understand why Omi considered the temple as an option." Steven said. Omi smiles from it. Yes, the decision was final but it felt so good that Steven respects Omi's idea. Lion looks at Raimundo. "Uhhh...yes?" Raimundo said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Lion lies down and gives Raimundo's leg a bit of snuggle. It felt a bit soft and fluffy for Raimundo's leg. "Huh...weird but fluffy." Raimundo said. "I never seen Lion do this." Steven said. Lion lets go of Raimundo's leg. "well, I now know that he's indeed fluffy." Raimundo said. Steven chuckles a bit. "That's true." Steven said.

A bit later, it was dinner time. They were given a fairly good meal, including grilled chicken stir fry, carrots and green beans, some tea with honey, and dumplings. Steven was eating the food fairly well. "Wow, so you guys eat these before you moved in with me? Why didn't you bring it over to my place?" Steven said with his mouthful. "Well, it's that we always try to get as naturally grown food as possible, like the green beans, carrots, and fresh dumplings." Master Fung said. "But we will consider bring over the recipe over to help out." "Yea, it's one of the positives that can easily be transferred over to the Gem Temple." Kimiko said. Steven smiles at all of them. Little do they know they were being recorded by Jack, Wuya and Tubbimura right now.

Back at Jack's HQ, Wuya, Jack and Tubbimura were busy discussing on their plan of attack. "We can't just hang back for long. A wu could activates any moment." Wuya said. "Well, it's been a fair while but I do believe that we should wait for the right time to attack. We can't go out and attack without a plan. A person once always had a plan. Don't remember who but he was from Europe in the 1800's." Jack said. "Besides, our plan should be is to wait for Peridot." "That is very wise of you, Jack. You are shown to be maturing as of late." Tubbimura said. Jack kinda smiles a bit. "Yea...well, after that injury that is almost gone, it made wake up and smell the coffee." Jack said with a bit of somber tone. "When that happens…It kinda humbles you. Here I thought the person to look out for was the Monks, then in come the Gems and pound me to the ground without even a sweat. It makes me re-evaluate myself and see what can I improve upon. Maybe strength, maybe stealth, maybe everything. I'm still trying to figure out what purpose should I build myself around. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have the idea of Rebirth and Morph."

Wuya was fairly surprised on how humbled Jack sounded. Usually, he would boast that "he'll get them soon" or whine about things not going his way, but in this case…he spilled his gut and showed his true self, A 16 year old guy that has a ton of promise but no direction. "That's…um…I don't know what to say exactly, Jack." Wuya said, perplexed on what to say. "I know it's a lot to take it but I'm starting to believe that the 3 of us could impress Peridot enough to get better equipment. Alien tech always is more powerful than stuff on earth, and if we implement them to my Jackbots…" Jack said before Wuya interrupted. "The monks and Gems get overwhelmed, easier shen gong wu grabs, and the world will bow to us." Wuya said. "Interesting idea, but how do you think Peridot would agree to the Wu if they are outdated to her?" Jack then looked blankly as a cricket chirps in his mind.

Dead beat silence

"You didn't think that far, did you..." Wuya said with a flat tone. Jack remained quiet. Wuya just sighed in disappointment. "We have the right idea, the right time…but the wrong stuff." Wuya berates a bit to everyone, including herself. "Hey, hey. Maybe the Wus could be used for other purposes. Remember the aforementioned Lapis?" Jack said. "Well, she has the ability to control water, like Omi does, so she would fit with the Orb of Tornami perfectly. There could be other gems from space that could fit with the wus like a glove. Kinda like me and the monkey staff." Wuya was intrigued by his idea but was a bit uncertain if it would work as well as he thinks it would. She does have a backup plan, but she can't uses it unless a particular wu activates. Whenever it does, a foe will arise soon after. "We'll wait and see…" Wuya said. Jack goes back to planning, mostly on impressing Peridot enough to form an alliance.

Back at the temple, it was now night time and The monks set up the beds for Steven and Lion. Well, all the monks but Kimiko. She was at her bed looking at a photo of her parents but looking a bit sad. Steven walks over to Kimiko. "Something wrong, Kimiko?" Steven said. Kimiko looked at Steven. "You aren't the only one with current parents issues." Kimiko said. Steven look a bit puzzled and surprised. "Clay has his resolved before we met you but not me. My dad and I relationship is okay but my parents divorced when I was 6. I was unhappy that my parents got separated. Just two years later...my mom died in a car accident on her way for her scheduled visit." Kimiko had tears in her eyes. "I've been repressing on telling anyone this for some time...but due to you and your mom's "relationship issues", I can't help but subtly relate to you. I just wish I could see my mom one last time." Kimiko said, spilling her guts out.

(Note: Kimiko never mention her mother nor do we seen or know her current whereabouts. As a result, I had to axed her off screen. Okay? Okay.)

Just then, she sees Lion, Raimundo, Clay and Omi stand there with Steven. They heard everything. "Man, that's really rough, Kimiko." Raimundo said. Kimiko looked away a bit. "I didn't mean to tell you guys." Kimiko said, a bit embarrassed on unintentionally telling them everything. "Look, we all have our issues, Omi doesn't know anything about his parents, Clay's dad and him were at odds at a few points as you seen, and while my parents are fairly close, we are fairly poor and I only got lucky to be here. Heck, Steven has issues with his mother and very rare occasion with Greg." Raimundo said. "Yea, and besides, we all have our lowest moment, but we all get out of it at some point." Steven said. Kimiko slowly gets up and hugs all of them, Lion included. "Thanks, guys." Kimiko said.

Dojo enters the room. "Alright, so is Steven's and Lion's bed set?" he asked. Kimiko breaks of the hugs as they got back into composed form. "Yes, Dojo." Clay said with a clear of his throat. Dojo was a bit puzzled. "Did I miss something?" he asked. "Nothing really." Kimiko said. Steven also remain quiet. "Okay, well, let's get ready for bed." Dojo said. Lion goes over to Steven's bed and lays down on it. "Uhh...that hasn't happen before." Steven said. "Lion, that's my bed. Yours is next to mine." Lion slowly gets up and relents, going over to his bed.

A bit later, everyone got into bed and began sleeping. Well, all but Kimiko, she was doing a quick laptop research. She was doing a bit more research on the gems and their history. She has been fascinated by their lore and history since they met each other. It makes her want to know more about it. She began to find more out when she heard some muffle sounds. "What's going on?" Kimiko said quietly. She sets the laptop down and gets up. She walked over to see Lion on top of Steven's upper half of his body. "Steven!" Kimiko shouted softly. She quickly acts and pull Steven out from Lion. They crashed into one another, waking the rest of the Monks up.

"What's going on?!" Raimundo said. "What in tarnation happened?" Clay also says. Omi just wipes his eyes of being woken up without warning. "Lion was sleeping on Steven's face." Kimiko explained. "Yea, he's being a little clingy as of today." Steven said. Lion pulls Steven's face into his mane. "See?" Steven muffled. The monks were puzzled when the mane starts to glow a bit and Steven's head goes into Lion's mane. "Wha?" Raimundo said. "I see it, but I can't believe what I'm seeing." Clay said. Steven goes in and out with his head a few times. Lion growls a bit. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Steven said. He inhales deeply and goes in.

The monks could only wait a bit and soon, Steven made it out and gasp for air with a video tape. The monks quickly rushes to give Steven some air. "You okay, Steven?" Raimundo said. "A video tape? What's with the video tape?" Kimiko asked. "I don't know but I also saw a bubbled gem inside." Steven said. "Really? Well, can we free it?" Omi said. "It could be corrupted so I can't take the chance." Steven said. "That is true." Kimiko said. "Let's watch the tape tomorrow morning." Steven smile but realized something. "Wait, aren't I grounded from TV?" Steven said. "We'll make the exemption for this one time." Clay said. Steven smiles a bit.

The following morning, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Steven, and Omi set up a small TV with a VHS. They put in the tape and for the next few moments, all of their fears were melted away for sometime as tears form their eyes, even Omi teared up. Soon the tape ended and Dojo slither in. "Oh, there you guys are. We need to get ready to head back." Dojo said. They turned around with tears in all of their eyes. Dojo realized this and gave them space to wipe it away.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack and Tubbimura saw the tape and also had tears in their eyes. As for Wuya, it didn't phase her. Her hatred over Rose was still strong. "Oh, suck it up you big babies." Wuya said. "Look, that was...heartwarming." Jack said wiping tears away. "I don't want to feel sorry for Steven...but Rose made me do it." "I DON'T CARE ABOUT SYMPHONY FOR STEVEN!" Wuya shouted. "We need to beat him, the Gems, and the monks!" Jack finally got out of his teary state. "Look, I think we need time to plan things out and hopefully get Peridot on our side." Wuya said, calming down. "If not, well, I do have a back up plan."

End of episode 9


	10. Episode 10: Alone Together

_**Episode 10: Alone Together**_

At Jack's HQ, Jack, Wuya, and Tubbimura were watching the Spy-bot record two things. Evening training of the Monks and the Gems practicing something with dances and using words fusion. Jack and Tubbimura was more interested in the choreograph of each dances of the gems while Wuya has a paranoid vibe reverberating from her. Jack took notice. "What's going on, Wuya?" Jack said. "How else do you think they fuse, Jack?" Wuya said, with a paranoid look. Jack realized something. That's how each would fuse. However, Jack never seen Steven fuse at all, if ever. Just then, he heard a thud. Steven failed to do a union pose with the Gems in midair.

"Well, this is completely redundant." Tubbimura said. "They are taking a breather and nothing warrants any worry or knowledge from them." "Don't sweat it, they'll slip an info sooner or later. Besides, more evidence to prove in front of Peridot, the better." Jack said with a grin. Just then, Pearl mention something. "I wonder though if Steven's body is capable of fusion." Pearl said via a Spy-bot's feed. "shh...what does she have to say about it." Jack said. They huddle in to hear what Pearl got to say without her or any of them knowing about Spy-bots. "Fusion merges the physical forms of gems but Steven's organic due to his half-human side." Pearl said. "Organic?" Steven said, walking up to Pearl.

Jack just smiled with a crazed look. "Wuya...you sure this kid isn't dumb?" Jack said slowly turning to Wuya. "Because I'm starting to fail to see the logic behind STEVEN'S HEAD" Jack shouted suddenly. "Pipe down, will you." Wuya said, a bit agitated from the shouting. "Basically what Pearl must be saying is that due to Steven's half human side that there's a risk of him not being able to fuse at all. Which would be perfect as it would greatly limit Steven's potential." Wuya explained. Jack calms down a bit and thinks. "So…if that was the case…Steven won't be able to fuse with any of the Gems then." Jack then said. "Correct." Wuya said. "However, if he fuses, then we might be in trouble."

Back at Beach City the monks head inside. Steven was ready to head out to see Connie on the beach for a late evening visit. "Going to see Connie, I see." Raimundo said. Steven looked at Raimundo. "Yea, I kinda want to talk to her about if I can even fuse." Steven said. "Well, whatever happens, we'll try to help out." Clay said with a tip of his cap. Steven smiles a bit for a sec before heading out. "Well, I think I better get ready to head out too." Raimundo said. "Where are you going, Raimundo?" Omi said. "I chatted with Sour Cream and there's a rave tonight and I'm going to check it out." Raimundo said. Dojo ponders a bit. "Fine, but make sure nothing bad happens there." Dojo said. "Don't worry, Dojo. Nothing big is going to happen tonight." Raimundo said as he heads out the door. The monks head back to the table and begins to get something to eat for their dinner.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack had just called in the Spy-bots for the day. Jack was fairly bored of watching the Monks and Gems of their training. "So, that's another waste of a day." Jack said. "All they did was train and do a bit of fusion practice. Raimundo is going to a rave but that's nothing important so best to call it early." "Hai, that is a good idea." Tubbimura said. "Well, maybe keep one behind to make sure." Wuya suggest. "And what, see the monks eat dinner and go to bed?" Jack said. "Amethyst does eat as well but Pearl refuses." Tubbimura added. "True, true." Jack said. "Listen, Jack. If Steven can fuse with any of the Gems, his potential is higher than we want it to be and if he does fuse, he could be a massive thorn to our sides." Wuya said.

"Wait, didn't you also say that Steven is also half human and thus likely can't fuse." Jack said. "Yes, yes, I know but it could go either way. Steven could fuse but it with the gems or he cannot fuse and lowers his potential. Either we benefit or the Monks and Gems benefit." Wuya said. "If anything, Steven is fairly unlikely to fuse, but it's not impossible. I don't know if it's appropriate to some of them, though." "Because Steven's 13 and such, and the Gems are like millenniums years old more than 1500+ years old." Jack added. Wuya was going to say something before she began to scream. "GAAAAH!" Wuya scream, clutching her ghostly head. "A new wu is activating!" Jack said. "I'm going to take this on-" "No...it's something...else." Wuya said. Jack then quickly program one his Spy-bots to get back to Beach City as fast as it can and they would founded one key difference. "No...did…did he?" Jack said. "He…he did…" Wuya said. "That is not good for any of us." Jack said.

Back at the temple, the Monks, sans Raimundo, were at the table counter, talking with the gems. Clay was starting to have somewhat feelings for Garnet but Garnet know this and is going to need to tell him something important in a bit. Amethyst was eating some pizza during this time. "Man, Amethyst, you do sure like to eat more than I do" Dojo said. "and I'm a dragon for crying out loud." "Hey, I love when it passes though my body." Amethyst said with a chuckle. "I mean, I'm not required to eat food but I just like the taste of it." "So, because Steven's half human, he does have to eat and breathe like us, then?" Omi said. "That's correct." Garnet said.

Clay began wondering something. "You know, we seen Alexandrite but what other fusion can you guys do?" Clay said. "Well, Opal, Sugilite and Sardonyx." Pearl said with a noticeable different tone on Sugilite's name. Kimiko noticed the different tone quickly. "Something happened when Sugilite was formed?" Kimiko said. "Yea...it's kinda embarrassing to be honest." Amethyst said as she stops eating her pizza for a bit. "Long story short, there was a Communication hub that would interfere television, Amethyst and I fused to Sugilite, manage to destroy the hub but lost control as a result." Garnet said, sounding a bit regretting. "Yea, and needless to say, Pearl had to battle against Sugilite." Amethyst said as she sees Pearl looking a bit smug. "Well, Steven and I had to do it but you two did the most damage to yourselves." Pearl said.

Amethyst groans that they aren't going to live that down for a while. "So, I take it took place before Lapis stole the ocean?" Kimiko said. "Well, yea. There was Steven's first access of Rose's Shield, The Red Eye being destroyed,..." Pearl said. "Pearl poofing and reforming" Amethyst interrupted. "Amethyst!" Pearl said, now clearly embarrassed and now knowing the Monks got some question arriving. "Wait...poofing? What's the heck is that" Omi said. "Yea. What in tarnation is that?" Clay backing up Omi on it. _"Oh man, I could use a distraction from this embarrassment"_ Pearl thought.

She would instantly get that wish as the front door open. They look and they were stunned. "What do you guys think? Pretty cool right?" a voice echos out. The camera pans to show Steven and Connie's fusion. "Wait...is that?" Omi said. "Steven was able to fuse with his friend Connie?" Pearl said with a stun looked on her face. Kimiko looks over to see Garnet is very gleeful of this. "Hey, Pearl, look at Garnet." Kimiko said with a nudge. Pearl sees this then looks back at the Fusion. Pearl then slowly walks up to the fusion "This is...unprecedented...impossible even...or the minimum inappropriate" Pearl said as she examines the fusion.

"Well, this is very interesting, you two." Clay said. "I never seen two things go good together as well as hamburger and cheese." "Well, what's the name of the fusion?" Kimiko said. "Kimiko, I got a good one." Amethyst said. "Steven...Connie...one word...Stevonnie." she said with a big smile. Kimiko and Omi wasn't that impressed but that is the name for the fusion so whatever. "Alright, how does it feel you two?" Kimiko asked Stevonnie. "It actually feels amazing." Stevonnie said with a big smile. "Great but I recommend you two unfuse this moment." Pearl said. "Wait what?" Stevonnie said. "Uh...Pearl, don't you think that you would be proud of Steven as he was able to fuse?" Kimiko said. "Of... course I am. It's just…" Pearl said now feeling more worried and uncomfortable. "Garnet, can you help me out?" she said.

Garnet still goes to make her speech about how Stevonnie is not two people but an experience and make it a good experience. Soon after, Stevonnie rushes out to go have some fun in town. Garnet walked back feeling proud. "I think this is a good long night." Garnet said with a smile. "Garnet...that's not what I meant." Pearl said. "Look, Stevonnie is outside and want to have a night out and let them be." Clay said. Garnet then look at Clay. "I do want to mention something, Clay." Garnet said. Clay listens in as Garnet whispers something. Clay's face was sheer shock and surprise as a glass shattering is heard in the background.

"You're joking, right?" Clay said. Garnet shakes her head. "No, it's true." she said. "What is it?" Kimiko said. Clay whispers it to Kimiko and she's surprised herself. "Oh my, so that's why she's so happy for Stevonnie." Kimiko said. Omi would get whispered by Clay. "Oh, now I understand." Omi said. "What about Raimundo, should we tell him?" Clay said. "Eh, leave it as a surprise for him." Amethyst suggested with a shrug. "Sounds about right." Garnet said. Dojo looks up at them. "So, I take it Garnet told you guys about her true self?" Dojo said. "You knew this for all this time and you didn't tell us?" Clay said. "Hey, you guys didn't asked and it was either Garnet or I could have told you if you asked." Dojo counter argued. Clay felt a bit embarrassed now. "Look, just kept it a secret okay?" Dojo said. The monks nod.

Some time later, at the warehouse, there was a group waiting on for someone. Jenny, Buck and a few others were waiting on Sour Cream to arrive. Jenny notices Raimundo, who was leaning on the wall and looking up in the sky. "Hey, Buck. That's the guy who asked about the Gems current location several weeks ago." Jenny said. "Was there a problem between him and the Gems, I assume?" Buck said. Raimundo overheard them talking about him. "Look, I know you two are mentioning me." Raimundo said, now beginning to walk towards them. '_Busted'_ Jenny thoughts. "I was looking for the Gems because of something important, nothing ill-will towards them or anything." Raimundo said. "Name's Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm from Brazil." he added with an open hand. "Buck Dewey, Mayor Dewey's son." Buck said. "Jenny Pizza, Fish Stew Pizza employee. It's a family business." Jenny said as she shakes Raimundo's hand.

"Great names. I take it you are Sour Cream's friends?" Raimundo said. "Yea, how did you know?" Jenny said. "Well, when my friends and I were looking for the Gems, Omi and I talked to him first as he was at the pier. He did mention you guys while we talked." Raimundo answered. Jenny then thought of something. "Wait, if you are from Brazil, how are you speaking English so fluently?" Jenny said. Raimundo raised an eyebrow and just smiles. "O que faz você pensar que não posso falar em português? Eu sei falar inglês e muito fluentemente." Raimundo spoke in Portuguese. (Translation: What makes you think I can't speak in Portuguese? I can speak it and English very fluently.) Jenny blushes in both amazement and embarrassment. "Well, you got me there." Jenny said.

Just then, Sour Cream arrived, looking a bit flustered. Jenny snapped out of her blushing moment and went to Sour Cream. "You okay, Sour Cream?" Jenny asked. "Yea, you look like you saw something amazing." Buck said. "It's just…Look, shall we get the rave started?" Sour Cream said, wanting to change the subject. Raimundo tapped on Sour Cream shoulder. "Yo, Sour Cream, nice to see you again." Raimundo said. Sour Cream sees Raimundo. "Oh, hey, Raimundo. How did your search go?" Sour Cream said. "Went well for the most part and manage to partner up with the Gems." Raimundo said nonchalantly. "Cool." Sour Cream replied.

"You working for the Gems now?" Jenny said with a bit of surprise as everyone begin to head in the building. "Well, not just me. I have a couple friends myself." Raimundo said. "Kimiko, Clay, and Omi are their names." "I remembered my dad did talk to Kimiko and Clay at one point in time." Jenny said. "Yea, you mentioned that a few weeks ago." Buck confirmed. "Let me guess if I remember correctly, Cowboy hat guys with blond hair and Asian tech gal with black hair?" Jenny said as she pulled up a pic on her phone. "That's them alright." Raimundo replied back with a smile. Sour Cream began playing the music. Jenny began to dance and so was Raimundo.

He began drawing attention from his dances. He was showing is Brazilian dance moves in style with a bit of breakdancing in there. Raimundo never felt so energetic and so relaxed since their arrival at Beach City. They were cheering for him. Raimundo soon finishes his moves and looked around. A lot of them were impressed and began dancing as well. "Heh, never worked up a sweat so much since...since..." Raimundo said then began to remember something. A flashback of his embarrassing defeat at the hand of Tubbimura. He just suddenly shut down and secluded himself to get his head clear so he can dance his problem away.

"Why must that always haunt me?" Raimundo bemoans to himself. "It's been over 3 months or so months since that defeat and yet I still can't get over it." Raimundo then hears an echo. "You mustn't dwell in the house of failure, Young one, or you may never be able to leave it." the Master Fung voice echos. "It's like it's stuck in my head." Raimundo said. "Like it's important to me…." He then looks to see everyone having some fun, save for a guy wearing a blue scarf, who was looking bored. He began to feel like dancing again. Just before he would, he sees Stevonnie stepping into the building. It caught his eye very quickly. It's almost like he was drawn to it.

Stevonnie made it to the center and began drawing attention, Raimundo included. Stevonnie began to dance and Raimundo walked to stand next to Jenny and Buck. "Yo, uh...who is this gal?" Raimundo said, misspeaking Stevonnie as a she. Buck and Jenny just shrugs. Stevonnie dances some more and sticks the landing. Everyone was staring in amazement, including Raimundo. "Wow, she's got some skills." Raimundo said. However, Kevin began to offer up a dance but Stevonnie didn't look comfortable. '_That seems…unusual.'_ Raimundo thought. '_If I were here, I might have taken that offer. Might'_

Just then, Stevonnie ran next to a wall and catches their breath. Raimundo didn't want to persue but did want them to feel lonely. He slowly walks up as he hears Stevonnie talking to herself. "I wish you were here. If we were together, it would have been okay. But we ARE together...and it's not." Stevonnie said as they starts to feel lonely. "I'm alone." they added as they close their eyes. "You aren't." Raimundo spoke up. "You were amazing, miss." "Raimundo? What are you doing here?" Stevonnie said. "I….wait…how did you know my name?" Raimundo said. "Uhh…well." Stevonnie was speaking before Kevin interrupted. "Hey, why did you leave me on the dance floor?" Kevin said with a smirk.

"I just...I don't want to dance anymore." Stevonnie said. "What are you talking about?" Kevin replied. "You were the best thing that ever happened to this place. Come on..." he added. "Look, bub, she said she doesn't want to so just leave." Raimundo said. Kevin scoffs at Raimundo. "Look, kid, you don't know anything about this place. Why don't you go back to the kiddie pool." Kevin patronized Raimundo. "Don't you talk down to me. Besides, I got this on stand by." Raimundo said, pulling the Sword of the Storm from his pockets. Kevin was surprised and backed off.

Stevonnie gave Raimundo a hug. "Thank you, Rai." Stevonnie said. "I can show you why I know you but on the dance floor." "Uhh...why?" Raimundo said. "Just, trust me." Stevonnie replied back. They head back to the dance floor. Stevonnie began to dance and So did Raimundo a bit. He then notice the gemstone and it began to glow. "Wait a minute! Does this mean…?" Raimundo said Stevonnie defuses back to Steven and Connie. A lot of people gasp from it and Kevin was stunned from this, quickly bailing out the party after this. "Uhhh...surprise, Raimundo." Steven said with a chuckle. Raimundo had a stunned looked with question marks for his eyes. He then faints, face first from the sheer shock. Connie began to giggle a bit nervously before starting to laugh hysterically and soon Steven joined in. They still enjoyed each other's company as Sour Cream began raining glow sticks.

Back at Jack's HQ, he's seen everything that happened, called back his spy-bot and needless to say, he was both amused and worried. Wuya and Tubbimura are on the same page as Jack. "Well...now we know that Steven can indeed fuse...with his gal pal Connie." Jack said. "This is a catastrophe! If Steven can fuse with the Gems, it's game over!" Wuya said with a paranoid tone. "Relax, Wuya. Steven only fused with Connie. You thinking of that is way too far ahead." Tubbimura reassures Wuya. Wuya began to calm down."Fine, Jack, when is Peridot arriving again?" she said. "3 days from today. Plus, the day we meet Peridot...well, I'll be without a brace as I'll be fully 100%." Jack said with a beaming proudness. Wuya was still itching to see what she's made of and her potential. She does have that backup plan in her pockets though.

Back at the Beach House, Raimundo was still out cold and Omi had the Orb of Tornami in hand. "Ready when you are." Amethyst said with a big smile. "ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi said as the flow of water hits Raimundo, causing him to quickly wakes up in a daze. "Gah! Glow Sticks! Huh?" Raimundo said as he looked around. "What just happened?" "You passed out." Garnet said. "Yea, Connie and I manage to fuse, though by accident." Steven said with an awkward chuckle. Raimundo groans. "One night...just, one night, I ask for something that isn't major and that happens." Raimundo bemoans. "Well, great to know that Steven can fuse." Steven smiles a bit. Amethyst pats Raimundo's wet head. A star iris focus on Raimundo's face and a towel is thrown into his face. "Thanks..." Raimundo muffles. The star iris closes.

End of Episode 10


	11. Episode 11: Warp Tour

_**Episode 11: Warp Tour**_

At Jack's HQ, Jack had withdrawn his spy-bots for the next two days as the Gems and Monks are busy with a mission and it doesn't sound important to him. What is important was Peridot. From what he could gather, if things goes to plan, tomorrow night, they will meet face to face for the first time. Jack was removing his brace for the first time since the injury and has, for the most part, fully recovered. "Ahh, it's great to walk with assistance again." Jack said with an evil smile. "Now I can get back to getting the wus." "Excellent to hear that, Jack. I will make sure to help out as much as I can with the Wus." Tubbimura said. Wuya wasn't too interesting. "Whatever, you recovered. The more important question is how can we convince Peridot?" Wuya said.

"Relax, I think I figured it out." Jack said. "You see, if we can convince Peridot about the Shen Gong Wu and it's values to her with the added bonus of info on the Monks and Gems, she would have no choice but to rely on us. Besides, I think she could be a promising ally to us." Wuya ponders a bit. "Hmm...you do bring up good points, but considering from the tech we are hearing, it's more powerful than we can muster." Wuya said. "I mean, we don't know what she is sending. It's not like they'll just full out of the sky." Just then…

**WHAM!**

A weird orb-like object lands and crashes into Jack's HQ and on the floor. Wuya softly groans in frustration. "It has appear I have spoken too soon" Wuya said. It gets up with ease and walks up to Jack like it was nothing. The Jackbots defense system activates and before they could shoot, Jack disables it for the time being. It walks up to Jack and prints something out. Jack picks it up. "If this is Jack Spicer, then my coordinates are correct and I manage to reach you. If not, please leave now." Jack said out loud. "She knows were my place is. AWESOME!" "No, you nitwit, it would mean that she could destroy us in a heartbeat." Wuya said with a paranoid tone. "Look, we need another letter to confirm she's an ally." Jack said as he gets another paper printed out for him.

"So, I have finally reach this "evil boy genius" then?" he said out loud again. "Perfect. Look, My diamond is rather intrigued by the info you provided and wants me to double confirm the Crystal Gems existence. I've been tasked to repair the homeworld warp on Earth so I can make my way onto Earth. This is a first for any gem in Era 2 since the...well, evacuation. I would like to meet you there. Coordinates are being printed out as we speak. Show up, and I will consider allying with you. Failure will prove that you were lying and there isn't an issue on Earth. Please, don't be late." The coordinates were printed just as Jack finishes up the message. Tubbimura pulls it out. "So you WILL be seeing this Peridot tomorrow." Tubbimura said with a raised eyebrow. "That I am, Tubbi...That I am." Jack said as he faced the camera and chuckles in laughter.

Out in a big flower meadow, The Gems and Monk were making their way back from another corrupted gem. Amethyst and Pearl were surprisingly congrats one another. However, Raimundo was busy with something else. He was still in deep thinking mode. _"5XG...what could that mean"_ Raimundo thought. _"Is it really a phone or a __code word__for something? Did Jack get something that could be a problem or is it just smoke and mirrors?"_

"Yo, earth to Raimundo." Amethyst said. Raimundo snaps out of his deep thinking. "Gah, sorry, Ames. It's just...I was thinking..." Raimundo studders a bit. "You're still on that 5XG still?" Amethyst and Kimiko said at the same time. "Jinx." Amethyst said. "Raimundo, can you please give it a rest on the 5XG." Kimiko said. "I just don't think that it's important." "Well, consider this...who mention 5XG? Wuya. When did this happened? When Steven found out he had phytokinesis, made Watermelon Stevens and Wuya took control over one. Would Wuya not have mention it if was just smoke and mirrors?" Raimundo counter argues. Kimiko ponders a bit. Raimundo does have strong points but Wuya could be lying as well.

Just before she could counter it, a sneeze can be heard. It came from Steven as he has allergies flaring up, surprisingly enough. "Wait up." he said, out of breath from the pollen. "I never thought Steven would have any allergies." Raimundo said. Steven then sneeze on Garnet's hip. "Oh...sorry, Garnet..." Steven said in a sad tone. "I'll be fine, Steven." Garnet reassures him. "Steven, I suggest you sneeze into your antecubical fossa." Pearl said. "Anticubic what now?" Omi said" Uhh...this thing." Pearl said as she points to her inner elbow. "We humans call that an elbow, the inner elbow to be exact." Raimundo cheekily replied. All of them got on the warp pad as Steven looks at his elbow. They soon warp out.

While inside the warp stream, Steven began to sneeze. "Ah...Ahh….!" "Do it at Pearl, Steven!" Amethyst said with several points to Pearl. "Elbow, Steven, Elbow." Clay said. "Choo!" Steven projected himself and collected Omi. Omi slowed them down but not before having their head stick out of the warp stream. "What the?" Omi said as they looked around. "Woah..." Steven said as they looked around a bit of the Warp Space. Just then they saw another warp stream with a small object inside of it. "What...the heck was th-GAH!" Omi said before Steven and Omi got dragged back to the stream, Steven's snot being frozen solid. "Careful you two, it's very dangerous to be out of the stream." Pearl said. "There's not much air and it's cold." Garnet said, flicking the frozen snot off of Steven's nostrils.

"Omi and I saw something out there!" Steven said. "Wait, what?" Amethyst. "It is most true. Something is warping around." Omi said. "That shouldn't be possible, Nothing else have been able to warp for a long time." Pearl said. "Well, how else would they use it?" Omi said. "Couldn't they just send something to land on earth?" "He does bring up a good argument. Can't believe I just said that." Raimundo said, surprised on what he just said. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were not easily convinced. Steven still has a bit of allergies, but Omi...well, he's fairly healthy. So, if it is possible, then that would mean… "No…it's fairly not possible." Pearl said with an awkward chuckle. Soon, they arrive back and the Gems head back to the Temple.

Steven sits down, still sniffling. "I know what I saw." Steven said. "It is most true, it was something small but I noticed it." Omi confirms it. "I assume there's trouble afoot?" Master Fung said. "Steven and I saw a small object warp next to us." Omi said. "Steven had allergies during this but Omi is the true witness." Clay said. "No offense, Steven." "None taken." He said with a sickly tone. "That is an interesting discovery, Omi and Steven. However, I assume the Gems would have issues with it until there's more evidence to prove it otherwise. It might be on a timer. A broken clock is correct 2 times a day, you know." Master Fung said. Steven thinks a little. "Think as long as you want, Steven. We will chat with them tomorrow." Master Fung assured him.

Back at Jack's HQ, it was now night time. Jack was analyzing the object that crash through the ceiling. Peridot informed him it was a robonoid, one of many that'll be sent to earth for different task. Wuya floats over to Jack. "Jack, why are you looking at the robonoid?" Wuya said. "It's getting late." "I know but I'm fascinated by how high tech it is and wanting to implement it to my Jack-bot and Spy-bots." Jack said. Wuya looks and ponders a bit. "It is fairly high tech looking, but how much can Peridot send at once?" Wuya said. "Well, she could send a lot at once and she said she sent several others to land around earth. Once they all land, it'll head to the closest warp pad and warp to this place called the "galaxy warp"" Jack said with air quotes at the end.

"Hmm...How will you be able to trace it?" Wuya questioned. "Simple, I made a small tracikng device that would last 48 hours before stopping all together." Jack said, showing the small tracking device and sticking it to the robonoid. "When it heads to the nearest warp pad, it'll show were it would head to and show the Galaxy Warp location. Something telling me that the Gems want to keep secret as long as they could but tomorrow… that secret would be exposed." Jack said with some confidence. Little does Jack now, he was right on two different front.

The following morning, Master Fung, Dojo, The Gems and the Monks were all having tea. Steven got a full night of sleep instead of staying awake. Garnet also made cookies for them. The monks and Steven each have one while Amethyst ate the rest of the cookies. "So, you are suggesting on trusting Steven." Pearl said. "Why? He was having that flare up." "While that is true...Remember, Omi saw it too and he didn't have any flare ups, so he was fully healthy." Master Fung said. Pearl tries to counter but starts to ponder a bit. "Remember when Omi suggested that something could land on earth. Couldn't they just send something and try to get to the warp pad?" Master Fung added.

Pearl remained quiet. "He does bring up a good point." Garnet said. "Yea, seems that Master Fung is a Fun-guy." Amethyst said with a pun. Pearl groans. "Alright, let's see if they are correct on the idea. Raimundo, Omi, Steven and Master Fung are suggesting something is through the warp, so why not explore where they might be, if there's any." Pearl said. The monks nods. They all finished their tea and head to the warp pad. They soon began to warp.

They soon arrive at the meadows. "Well, nothing looks different." Raimundo comment. Steven sneeze. "Bless you" Clay said with a tip of his cap. They soon warp to the Geode. Nothing different was there either. "Nothing, but the Geode looks like it's holding up nicely." Pearl commented. "Still don't know how the duct tape is holding up." Raimundo commented. They soon warp out and arrive at the Sky Spire. They look around. "I see something different" Amethyst said as she points to the goat, aka "Steven Jr", with it kids. "Amethyst, what's with a goat?" Raimundo said. "That's Steven Jr and it's been busy." Amethyst said with laughers. "That makes Steven a grandpa." "Congrats" Garnet said with a pat to Steven's head. Steven is getting a bit agitated. "We're getting way off task here." Steven shouted.

"Steven, we have been looking everywhere and there isn't anything to find." Pearl said. "Well, what about the Galaxy Warp?" Kimiko said. Pearl and Steven looks at Kimiko. "Okay, yes, the Homeworld Warp Pad is still out of commission, but who to say they couldn't find a way to repair it. Sent some stuff down, repair it and be able to warp from there." Kimiko added. Pearl began to think a bit. "She does bring up a strong enough point, but I doubt they would be able to do it." Pearl said. "Well, how about we go there, wait and see." Kimiko suggested. "Alright, but only 2 hours." Pearl said as they warp out to the Galaxy Warp.

Back to Jack and Wuya, they were following the Robonoid to the nearest warp pad. Jack was getting more and more elated as they follow it. Soon, they arrive at the warp pad near the barn. "Huh...deja vu." Jack commented. "That's where they tried their "spaceship"" "Really, you got to mention that?" Wuya said with a deadpan sneer. "Hey, sometimes you got to have a decent enough memory to remember." Jack said. "Like how you forgot that I'm a ghost that can't eat pudding." Wuya counter argue. "That was one time, Wuya, ONE TIME!" The robonoid steps on the warp pad and warps out. "Alright, now we wait to get the signal." Jack said as he sits down on the grass. Wuya begins to ponder a bit some more.

At the Galaxy Warp, there wasn't anything different. "Aha! See, I told you. Nothing is wrong." Pearl said. "It's only been 5 minutes, Pearl. There could still be something in the next 2 hours." Raimundo said. "Look, I know you want to believe Steven and Omi but I have my doubt." Pearl admitted. Steven finally had enough."Why is it so hard to listen to me?, You don't care of what I have anything to say" Steven said in anger. "You don't tell me what I already know, Steven." Pearl said. "Nothing is going to warp anytime soon." Just then, The warp activates and out came...the robonoid. "Uhh..wha?" Pearl studders. Steven laugh. "SEE! I told you! I...told...you!" Steven said, with a victorious tone.

The robonoid walks up the Homeworld warp and sends out a signal. "What on earth is that hing and what is it doing on the Homeworld Pad?" Pearl said. Just then more warp pads activates, sending more robonoids and some began to march up the Homeworld warp. "Oh...man, we really should have heeded Steven and Omi's warning more." Amethyst said. "Thank you." Steven and Omi said at the same time. Raimundo sees more robonoids working on the Homeworld warp pad. "What does it mean if this get fixed?" Raimundo said. "I...don't know." Pearl replied with a defeated tone Raimundo began to feel something is off. He pulls out the Falcon's eye and scans their surrounding. He then spots Jack Spicer and Wuya inbound.

"Jack and Wuya are imbound. ETA...a minute or two." Raimundo calls out. "We need to hide and see what Jack is doing." Garnet said. "I recon a good spot." Clay said. He walks over to the edge, stops and stomps, creating platforms that all of them can stand on without being seen. "Nice thinking." Garnet said, with a pat on his head. Steven cheers as he jumps onto his platform and hides perfectly. Soon, everyone got into position as Jack and Wuya arrives with a few Jackbots in tow. "You sure the Monks and Gems won't know a thing." Wuya said. "For the 20th time, yes!" Jack said, sounding irritated at this point from the questioning.

Just then, the Robonoids finished repairing the Homeworld Warp pad like it was new. "And now...we wait." Jack said. The Homeworld warp pad activates and Peridot has arrived. Peridot looks around the warp pad and sees that it's fully repaired. "So, you are Peridot, correct?" Jack said. "Yes...yes, I am." Peridot confirms. "I assume you are Jack Spicer, the so called "Evil Boy Genius"?" "That would be me." Jack said, offering a handshake. Peridot shakes Jack hand a bit reluctantly. Peridot opens up a screen on her tablet. "Question, is the Monks and Gems around?" Peridot asked. "I can confirm they are nowhere to be seen." Jack said with confidence. The Monks and Gems were overhearing everything. "Besides, the only thing they would know about you is your code word, 5XG." Jack reaffirms.

This catches the Monks offguard. THAT'S 5XG! The one Wuya mentioned not too long ago. Raimundo look at Kimiko with a "I told you so" look but Kimiko fires back a "Not now" look. Raimundo return to a neutral look. "Alright then." Peridot said coldly. "And what about these "Shen Gong Wu" you been mentioning?" Peridot asked. "There are hundreds of them yet to activate but there a few I want to show." Jack said as he pulls out the third arm sash. He demonstrates the third arm sash by smashing a nearby stone pillar and catching a large chunk of the smashed pillar. "Huh...impressive." Peridot said. Jack then pulls out the Eye of Dashi and fires a lightning bolt to the already destroyed pillar and make it more into rubble. This manage to get Peridot more interested in the Wus. She was also taking notes on the demonstration.

"There was one more wu I was thinking of demonstrating but due to...unforeseen consequences...The Orb of Tornami won't be able to shown." Jack said. "Well, tell me what does it do then." Peridot said, still in a neutral zone. "Gladly, basically, it can unleash a massive amount of water." Jack said. This caught Peridot off guard. "That...could benefit us in a few occasion" Peridot said. "I might look into these Wus some more but I might be interested on the exchange of info, so long as you keep me up to date on the Gems and Monks movements." "Oh, don't worry, my Spy-bots are keeping a good eye on them." Jack said. The Gems and Monks were stunned to hear that Jack have been spying on them for this whole time. Well, now they know and they might plan on counter it.

Wuya notices something on the Homeworld Warp pad. "Uhh, you two, come here" Wuya said. Peridot and Jack steps down from the warp pad and sees what Wuya sees. The Crying Breakfast Friend sticker. "Oh, great, we may have been compromised." Peridot said. "I'll let you take 5 active robonoids and 5 deactivated robonoids to work on it, since you are a genius." "Alright, I'll use them well." Jack said. The Jackbots grabbed the robonoids and they quickly flew out of range for a bit. Peridot activates something and warps out. An EMP deactivates all of the other robonoids. Jack grabs more than 5 robonoids. 10 to be exact. "Hey, you get what you can grab." Jack chuckles. Wuya just remained quiet. She hopes nothing bad happens. However, Jack and Peridot unintentionally spilled the beans.

A few moments after Jack and Wuya departs the slowly get up on the Galaxy Warp. "Oh no...no...no. They're coming back!" Pearl said, starting to be fearful. "We're screwed! We are soooo screwed!" Amethyst panics too. "Uhh...I don't think Peridot is that big of a threat but a small fly. I mean, she isn't much different to Jack" Raimundo said. "It doesn't matter." Garnet said as she walks up to the warp pad. She summons her gigantic gauntlets and smashes it. "We'll make sure she'll not coming back."

Back at the house, It's fairly late at night and Master Fung and Dojo were informed on what happened. "So, this Peridot person is what 5XG is?" Master Fung said. "Yes, and she's allied with Homeworld." Pearl said, a bit more calmer now. Pearl then turns to Steven and Omi. "Steven...Omi...I'm sorry that we didn't trust you two earlier." Pearl said with a sound of regret. "I accept your apology, Pearl." Steven said. "But what do we do with the Spy-bots?" "Simple, all plans would be discussed inside the gem temple or maybe the restroom. That way, Jack and Wuya won't know a thing." Dojo said. "I prefer we use the Gem temple" Master Fung added. "That way, we can talk in private and with more room to spare." Garnet then stands up. "Plus, if they want to know when we smash the warp pad...well, They won't know a thing." Garnet said. Steven chuckles. "Well, hopefully we can beat Jack at his own game when shen gong wu activates." Raimundo said. The monks soon finished their tea and went to bed with Steven falling asleep soon after. Their plans have changed and now it's the long waiting game that needs to be played out. For now, they'll rest for tomorrow but now they'll know, they will be spied on and will think twice on speaking out loud on info.

_End of Episode 11_


	12. Episode 12: The Test

_**Episode 12: The Test**_

Katnapee was looking over her supplies. She has calmed down from her rage over her loss and subsequent firing but still had a hunger for revenge. "That Steven...I want to best him so badly...but I got to be real...I need to wait for the right time to strike." Katnappe said to herself. She closes a contract offer for her service and look at a map of Beach City. She's been analyzing the city and wants to know where to strike. She doesn't know when, but she wants to get revenge when Steven is all by his lonesome. Using Jack's schedule, she was planning for a night heist. However, the Monks are there, so she needs to get in when a wu activates. She ponders on how it would work.

"Do I just sneak in while they are out for lunch, or at night time when they are tired?" Katnappe ponders to herself. "I need the Monks to be somewhat weak and tired so a night attack might be beneficial, but the Gems...they would tear me a whole new person if I did that." she said. Just then...it hits her. "DUH! I should just wait for the next wu to activate. That or...I should wait and see where the chips falls. If I do commission someone to make a device that can track the Wus without letting them in the loop, I might be able to find shen gong wus just as the Monks and those Gems would react and try to find it." Katnappe said. "That way, Jack would have no other choice but to rehire me." Katnappe looks through her contacts and looks for a gullible yet smart person. "I mean, Jack hasn't found a Gem to replace me or Tubbi. I highly doubt it." Katnappe said to herself. "Then again...If I just wait...something better might come along." A kitty cat goes up to Katnappe and purrs. Katnappe softly pets it as she ponders a bit more. "If I do wait...would it be better or worse. I guess the only thing is to keep training and wait. Maybe try to find someone but if they ask question, which is very likely, then I would be screwed." she continues. "So...waiting and training is my best bet" Katnappe begins to pet as she waits for a good while.

Back at Jack HQ, He is very unhappy and brought in Tubbimura and Wuya to inform them on something. "What is it, Jack?" Wuya said. "Oh, wait, let me guess. It's th-" "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE GOSH DARN PUDDING CUP, WUYA!" Jack snaps. Wuya was surprised that he snapped like that. "*clears throat and recomposes himself* Sorry, but I got info from Peridot. The Homeworld warp pad is inactive. The Gems must have found it repaired and destroyed it." Jack said. "WHAT?! THEN THAT WOULD ME-" Wuya panics before Jack interrupted. "Ah, ah. I got footage of Garnet arriving back at 5:05 am." Jack counters. He shows a clip of Garnet warping back at 5:05 am and mentioning that why the homeworld warp was repaired and now managed to deactivated it...personally...before walking back into the Gem Temple.

Wuya isn't happy but is somewhat relieved that the Gems don't know. "Okay...okay. They don't know anything from us." Wuya said. "That is our best time to keep the lid on Peridot." Tubbimura said. "If they knew about her, this would put us into a bad position." "If they did, I would be angry at them and at myself. Them for knowing too early and me being overly cocky and spilling the beans like they were going out of style." Jack added. "But...with them out of the loop, we might have the best case scenario for all 3 of us." Wuya floats away and thinks. _'Peridot is stuck on Homeworld for a bit longer than I like. I think I need to get Mala Mala Jong up and running soon.'_ Wuya thought to herself. "Something wrong, Wuya?" Tubbimura asked. "Uhhh...nothing. Just thinking of a good plan for the future, especially with Mala Mala Jong." Wuya said. "Right, we are so close to it." Jack said with a good confidence boost. "All we need is to get it running and the Monks and the Gems are toast." Jack said with a gleeful smile. They get back to planning on what they need to get Mala Mala Jong up and running.

Back at Beach City, Steven, Raimundo, Pearl and Amethyst were playing Capital Hill (a board game that is somewhat similar to a game called Monopoly.) Steven was doing well with Raimundo and Amethyst tailing and Pearl was just having bad luck and was close of losing everything. "Wow...Pearl is about to lose? I'm sooo shocked" Amethyst said with a sarcastic tone as she knew that the only things Pearl is good at in board game is Chess and Checkers. Anything else and she is either mid pack or finish last. Pearl growls in frustration. She rolls the dice and lands on Raimundo's property which was well funded enough to basically bankrupt her. "GAH!" Pearl exploded in frustration. "I don't get this game." "Yesh, take it easy. It's just that...a game." Raimundo said. "Woof, Pearl, you got angrier than a bull getting bitten by a snake." Clay said.

Pearl just remained quiet and was pretty much salty after the ordeal. "I think we should play a different game." Steven said as he packs up Capital Hill. "Wait...you have more?" Raimundo said. "Yea" Steven said as he open a closet. "We have Polly Polly, Toppler, Conquerors of Eldermore, Not that Sorry and a few others." Just then, the Moon Goddess Statue rolled out. "What is that, Steven?" Raimundo said. "Oh...the Sea Spire Statue..." Steven said. Amethyst just laugh. "Oh, so that's where you had left it." She said. Pearl was not amused by this but she did feel a bit sorry for Steven as he begins to feel bad about forgetting it for a mission. "Steven...look." Pearl said before Steven interrupted. "If I just remembered to pack it, the sea spire would still be standing...but I didn't and it's gone forever." Steven said with tears in his eyes.

"Uhh...am I missing something or was there a mission that we didn't know about?" Raimundo said. "Yea, we are overhearing that, Rai." Kimiko said, stopping her surfing of the web. "Well...We had a mission in place to bring Steven a long and he had his cheeseburger backpack." Pearl said. "Cheeseburger backpack?" Raimundo said, raising an eyebrow. Steven showed it to him quickly. "Ah, it kinda does look like a cheeseburger." He added. "Can you let me finish?" Pearl said. "Right, sorry." Raimundo said. "Well, we went there, he unintentionally forgot it and the spire sank. He did get 75% out of the test." Pearl added with a bit a smile. "Wait...test? What do you mean test?" Steven said. The room fell silent. Pearl realized on what she just said. "Well, this is quickly awkward." Dojo said, trying to break the air. "So...did I even pass the test?" Steven said, looking worried. He then thought of something. "Wait, how about you and the Monks make a test for me? I can take a difficult one." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh, boy...when Steven gets excited and wants to do something, he sets himself to doing it." Raimundo said. "Come on, it'll be great." Steven said. "Test me, test me." The Monks and Gems are hesitant but ultimately agreed and it'll take some time to get the test ready. A while later, inside the Temple, Amethyst, Raimundo, and Omi were working on the first room, Pearl and Kimiko were working on the second room, and Clay and Garnet on the third and final room. Dojo and Master Fung was with Steven, waiting for the test to be completed and run through.

"Are you sure you want go through with this, Steven?" Master Fung said with a slight concern. "I'm sure, Master Fung. Besides, I want to also be a formal Xiaolin Monk since the Monks are helping out the Gems." Steven said. "It's a bit more complicated to be a Monk but I guess we can make some leeway to allow you in, but you wouldn't have an element." Master Fung said. "Aww...Well, that's okay I guess." Steven said. "Plus, I think the Monks and I can have a good chemistry for a good long while." Master Fung remained quiet. "Something wrong." Steven said. "It's just...the big threat could happen at any time and I don't know if we'll be prepared in time." Master Fung said. "Well can you tell me what it is?" Steven said. Dojo gulps. "You sure you want to know?" he said with a nervous quiver. Steven nods with a bit optimism. "Okay...the name is-" Dojo said as the Temple gate opens.

"And completed" Pearl said with a proud look on her face. "That was a fun yet challenging creation." Clay said. Steven gets up and runs towards them, ready to get it started. "Whoa, Steven. Already wanting to take the test?" Kimiko said. "Yea, I'm ready to prove my worth." Steven said. "Well, okay." Kimiko said. "There are three chambers to go through, each with their own simulation of a challenge of a mission. When you reach the final door, we will be waiting for you." Pearl said. "Alright, that sound more like it." Steven said with a confident tone. "I want to warn you Steven." Clay said. "It's not meant to be taken lightly." Raimundo steps up to Steven. "You should be both fast and careful." he said. "Don't worry...I will." Steven said with a determinant smile. The gems nods as they use their gem to open the temple door. Steven walks down a dark hallway. "Good Luck, Steven." Omi said. The door closes.

Steven starts walking down the hallway when it lights up with purple and blue flames. There were three stages of this, rolling boulder, bamboo hopping, and leap of faith. Steven walks up and the Boulder began to roll down at a fast rate. Steven was quick to react and run away from it. He reached the bamboo hopping as the boulder rolled off. He hops from one bamboo to another. He struggles with a bit of balancing but managed to get to the end of the bamboo hopping. Steven then reached the leap of faith. He takes a deep breath. "Okay...here I go!" Steven said as he take a running start. He takes the leap and barely just made it with his hand clinging on the edge. He slowly pulls himself up and passes the final stage of the first chamber. He opens the door as balloons and confetti burst out. "Nice." Steven said to himself with a smile.

At the end of the test, The Gems and Monks were waiting for Steven. "You think he'll do well?" Pearl said. "I mean I don't want him to get hurt." "Look, it was either let the real deal go through and he learns from it or we go too soft on him and makes him unrealistically ready and I'd say we made the right call." Raimundo said. "While it is true that making it too easy for Steven could hurt him in the long run, I believe that making it both somewhat challenging but fair is a good compromise." Master Fung said. "That's true. I guess it's also a good sign on how far he's come. He's pulled out Rose's shield twice, make Rose's bubble and while yea, the healing power is out of commission." Pearl said. "No thanks to Greg..." Raimundo said, still a bit salty over the ordeal. Kimiko nudging Raimundo as a "Get over it" sign.

"Right...but if this is a great success, it'll get his confidence up. We can't afford his confidence to spiral downward." Pearl added. "Pearl is right. Steven maybe not a gem but we need to make sure he's ready for what's ahead. His need is unknown but we are open for the challenge." Garnet said. Amethyst just remained quiet. "Man, you guys got a lot of learning of Steven as we are." Raimundo said. "Ain't that the truth." Clay said. Garnet and Pearl nods in agreement. All they can do is hope Steven is both okay and succeeds. The Monks and Gems returns to looking at the door and waits.

Steven reaches chamber two. This one was Pearl and Kimiko. There were 3 stages in this chamber as well, those being memorization, pendulum swingers and find the key. Steven sees the patterns as begins repeating it. "This one...and this one." Steven said to himself, trying to memorize. He then got to the last two and had issues of remembering. "This one?" Steven said as he hops on a music panel note. He then hops on another one and the Stairs appear. "YES! Easy." Steven said as he goes up the stairs. Just then, a pendulum blade slashes near him and just missed him. "AH! Not that easy!" Steven shouted. He quickly gets up the stairs and begins searching for the key, which would be a metaphor of finding the Shen Gong Wu. He then finds the key in a rather decent amount of time. He opens the door and more balloons and confetti burst out. "Phew...that was way too close...but I'll push on." Steven said with an embolden look on his face.

Back at Jack's HQ, they were left in the dark after they went in for the test and are concerned if Steven is succeeding or not. "Man, they've been in there a good while." Jack commented. "I'm worried that Steven just finished and could be coming out more confident than ever before." Wuya said. "In turn, he would access more of his power and make our conquest a living nightmare." "You're just overreacting again, Wuya." Jack counters. "If he had more control over his power, would he have lost his healing spit so easily because of a lie." Wuya thinks a little. "That is true. But Rose was fairly a big thorn on my side before the showdown. Her powers were extraordinary powerful, even when in my human form." Wuya thinks some more. "However, I do wonder if Steven even have the same potential as Rose. Is Steven really as powerful as Rose?"

Jack and Tubbimura were somewhat confused on what is Wuya thinking. Could she be suggesting Steven could be more powerful than they initially think. "Well, here's the thing." Jack said. "He may have beaten Katnappe, but I was waiting the right time to fire her and hire Tubbi here. It maybe just luck or it could be a flash of his potential. That or he's nothing more than smoke and mirror...a flash in the pan." Wuya thinks a bit more before ultimately floating away for some alone time. "Man, You were ice cold on Katnappe, I assume?" Tubbimura said. "Well, me and her have some bad history that I don't want to talk about. Besides, you already know the story, Remember?" Jack said. "Ah, yes, my apologize." Tubbimura said with an embarrassed tone.

Back at Beach City, Steven enters the final chamber and there were 5 stages now, crumbling platforms, lava holes, spiked traps, Props that makes it look like Jackbots, and rope swinging. Steven takes a deep breath and goes to the crumbling platforms. He leaps from one platform to another as they slowly crumbles with each passing second. Steven got to the last one as it was near full decomposition and he leaps on the safe platform.

Finishing the first one, he was now against lava holes. It was basically a bridge with small strips of holes. "Woah...Clay and Garnet really turn up the heat." Steven said. He steps forward and the lava fumes shoots out, startling him. "AH!" Steven screams. "They must be shooting up on a timer." He then ponders. He quickly leaps across the gaps as the lava spews outward fairly quickly. He quickly reached the end of the second stage. "Oh, man. They didn't kid around." Steven said. Just then, the "Jackbots" began to attack. Steven quickly dodges and even got a few attacks through. "Sorry, machines." Steven apologize as he knocks out several of the "Jackbots". Steven quickly finishes the third stage and was now on the final two stages, spiked traps and Rope swinging.

He slowly walks as he sees a ceiling spike rushing down on him. He quickly rolls away from it and it slammed hard next to Steven. "Phew, that was a close call." Steven said. He then hear another one coming down and avoids that, but barely again. This made Steven go run and avoid the remaining 3 more spiked ceiling traps before leaping across a big spiked floor pit. He just barely made it and took a knee. "*gasp for some air* Man, who knew the Monks and Gems could be so much hard work." Steven said to himself. "But I'm so close."

He sees that the only thing standing him and success is several rope swinging. He ponders a bit. "How difficult did they make it?" Steven ponders. He slowly walks up to the final stage and looks down. It was a massive pool of lava. "Man, that's one big pool of lava." Steven said. He then looks to see the door. He is so close and they must be worried about him now. "Can't let them wait for me for much longer." Steven said, putting on a brave face. He begins swinging from rope to rope. He looked up to see if any were looking tethered and make sure to go with the ones that were fairly safe. It was a difficult process of swinging and looking up, all while needing to hold on strongly. Soon, Steven managed to barely get his feet on the platform. He lets go of the rope and looks at the door.

"I...I made it." Steven said. But something was nagging him. Did they go easy? He pulls out a fair amount of hair and drops it. It drops to the lava, incinerating it instantly. Steven was stunned. They didn't go easy. "They did do it hard." Steven said. "They do think I'm ready." Steven began to smile a bit and opens the door. It remained dark till a pathway light ups to reveal the Gems and Monks with a big congrats sign on top. "Congratulation Steven." Pearl said, clapping. "Great work, S." Raimundo cheered on. Steven couldn't help but smiles. "How was it?" Master Fung said. "It was amazing, intense and insane." Steven said with a big smile. The Gems was relieved. "Where to start, the rolling boulder, the bamboo balance, Leap of faith, the music tile, so many other things." Steven said excitedly. He takes a deep breath. "Thank you...I really did it and...this is what I needed." he added with a hearty smile. The gems and Monks each gave Steven a proud hug. They knew Steven would be okay, but for him to really like it, it proves that Steven is ready for the mission. While they were celebrating, Master Fung and Dojo were still concerned about something. "Do you think we should tell them?" Dojo said. "I think in due time...Let Steven have his moment." Master Fung said. The Gems and Monks were so happy and embracing Steven as Steven chuckles, knowing he's ready to be a Xiaolin Gem.

_End of Episode 12_


	13. Episode 13: Future Vision

**Episode 13: Future Vision**

Jack's HQ

Jack, Wuya and Tubbimura were surprisingly not watching the live recording of Steven talking to his toys and about he's a big boy now. Instead, there was a problem. "What do you mean they ran out of juice?!" Wuya scolded. "I don't know, it just the generator ran out of power over last night" Jack said. "but don't worry, I just put in a new one." Tubbimura thinks a bit. "How long before the current Spybots run out of energy?" Tubbimura said. Jack's eyes widen he quickly rushes over to see something he didn't want to see. Their battery is very low, like low enough that they barely make it back for their recharge. "I have to recall them, immediately." Jack said as he put in the input.

Wuya isn't happy about this, obviously. "Stupid power outage…" Wuya bemoans. "If you had checked it last night, we wouldn't be in this mess." "Hey, look. We did catch it in time, they are still none the wiser." Jack claps back. "Besides, the current charge wait time is 30 minutes and the Spybot being charged would be back out there in 45 minutes or less." "So, we would be out of the loop for 45 minutes. That's too long of time. They could plan something that we wouldn't know about for a good long time." Wuya said. "Wuya, can you please knock it off with the paranoia talk." Tubbimura said. "Look, Jack caught it in time and is doing the best he could at this time. Yes, he could have caught it sooner but I have my doubt anything important would happen for today." Jack smiles a little and begins to think. "Say, Tubbi…You want to get the next shen gong wu to prove your worth?" Jack said.

Tubbimura was surprised a bit from Jack's offer. "Hai, I will take the offer. If I succeed, I will be an honorable partner, if I fail, you will have my resignation immediately." Tubbimura said with a bow. Jack was a bit worried that if Tubbimura leaves, he would need to find the wus himself but he does feel a bit confident on Peridot and what she has. Besides, he did fiddle around the robonoids a bit but still trying to reverse engineer it to make it work for him. "I do believe a shen gong wu is due to activate soon." Wuya said. "Well, that is true." Jack said. "It's been a few weeks since the Shard of Lightning activated...and it was a few episodes ago." Wuya was again not amused by this. Jack rolls his eyes as he goes back to work and making sure his second squad of spybots are fully charged.

Cut back to Beach City

Steven nearly fell from the stairs but was saved by Garnet last second. "Oh...Garnet." Steven said. "Good Morning to you, Steven" Garnet quips. "That was lucky of you being there, Garnet" Raimundo mention. Garnet adjust her visor and set Steven down. "Luck had nothing to do with it." she said. "Wait...what makes you say that?" Omi question. "Yea, how do you know you always be somewhere." Steven said. "Mmm...I don't know if I should tell you guys." Garnet said. "Come on, Garnet, we are allies, plus I think Steven can handle it." Clay said. Garnet ponders a bit. "Well, okay." Garnet said. "You see, I sort of have a thing called...future vision" Her visor sparkles as she said that. Steven and the Monks are impressed.

"Future Vision?" Kimiko said. "That means you can see stuff in the future before it happens?" "Well, more of seeing most possible outcomes to most situation." Garnet explained. Just then Dojo slithers in. "What you guys talking about?" Dojo asked. "Well, we were talking about my future vision." Garnet told Dojo. "Ah, nice." Dojo said. Omi ponders something. "Since you have this future vision...do you know when the next Shen Gong Wu would activate?" Omi said. "Well, kinda. I would see where it would be and who would get it...but I think we should wait till it activate...Which would be in about 30 minutes." Garnet said.

The monks were surprised from both the timing and the knowledge of where it is. The question is...why wait? "If you know where it is and when it's activating...why are we going to wait? What's stopping us from getting to it?" Raimundo said. "Here's the problem, if we go get it before it activates, then they would know something is up. Plus with the spybot, which are now retreated due to their power running short, they would quickly figure out and aim for me." Garnet said. The monks were surprised on two fronts. The knowledge that the Spybots are inactive for a bit and Garnet's reasoning. Yes, it sucks that even something very good could be too good to be without faults.

"Okay, Garnet...what should we do while we wait for the wu to activate?" Raimundo said. "Well, we could still train a bit." Garnet said. "Training before getting the wu is a most wise decision as it'll warm us up." Omi said. Garnet smiles as she leads them to the beach. Dojo would come along to be on standby when the shen gong wu activates. Garnet summons her gauntlets. "Let's do one v one training." Garnet said. "Raimundo, let's start with you." Raimundo was taken back. "Uhhh...why me?" He question. "Just felt like it." Garnet said with a sly smile. Raimundo groans as he grabs the sword of the storm.

Raimundo and Garnet began their training and Raimundo was doing okay. It was basically the first time he trained with Garnet and she was tougher than expected. Garnet fired off her gauntlet rockets, forcing Raimundo to dodge but left open for Garnet's close quarters attack. Everything Raimundo threw was repelled back. He was giving everything he got but Garnet was not phased. Even with the sword of the storm attacks. This ultimately had Raimundo on the ropes as Garnet went ham on him and before she finished him off...she stops. "That's good enough for today, Raimundo." Garnet said. Garnet backs of and Raimundo got up, pretty much frustrated. "Okay, why did you stop?! You had me on the ropes. Jack wouldn't have let up if he did somehow got me on to the ropes." Raimundo said in an anger tone. "I only did it to get you ready for the Shen Gong Wu. It's in a tough situation and I want all monks to be prepared." Garnet said. Raimundo didn't understand what she was getting at and kinda sat on the beach in a huff.

Back at Jack's HQ, He was recharging all of his spybot and begun his second attempt on reverse engineer some of the robonoids. His first attempt didn't go so well as the first one was totaled and only got a few parts out of it. However, it did teach himself on the inner working of Gem tech, which would potentially go nicely with Project Rebirth and Project Morph. Tubbimura was sharpening his sword and Wuya was looking at Jack. "Jack, why must you work on Peridot's toys?" Wuya said. "There's no way they can be tampered with." "I do believe there's a way and besides, they could advance my tech level that would leave the monks and gems in the stone age." Jack said with a gleeful smile. "Somehow I have my doubt that you can do th-*GASP*" Wuya said before sensing something. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself, the Thorn of Thunderbolt" 

"Excellent, a Wu activated today." Tubbimura said as he gets up. Jack called upon 12 jackbots. "If they have Garnet, I'll only send one to get her. Don't want another leg injury." Jack said with a scared tone. "Girl can throw a mean fast ball." Wuya rolls her ghost eyes as Jack begins to head out. Tubbimura walks behind and Wuya would join in tow.

Back at Beach City, the Monks managed to train hard with Garnet and got their butts handed to Garnet. "Man, who knew Garnet would be that strong." Clay said. "She's more tougher than trying to wrangle a raging bull on a hot Texas day." "Yea, she is most strong for a gem." Omi said. Dojo slithers up. "Guys, A new shen gong wu activated, just as Garnet said." Dojo said. "The Thorn of Thunderbolt. That's what it is." Garnet said. "Thorn of Thunderbolt is the wu?" Kimiko asked. Dojo pulls up the ancient scrolls. "It's basically the Eye of Dashi, being able to shoot electricity at a good range." Dojo said. "Plus I recall it has a Ruby on it." Garnet shakes a little and recomposes herself. "Something wrong, Garnet?" Raimundo said. "It's nothing, Raimundo. Let's go get the wu." Garnet said with a subtle shift in tone. Raimundo was a bit perplex on her tone.

A bit later, The Monks and Garnet arrives to a desert cliff in Death Valley as Amethyst, Pearl and Steven hang back to guard the Wu to make sure Jack isn't up to his usual tricks. They land and the Monks and Garnet get off of Dojo. Dojo shrinks back to his small size. "The Wu is got to be somewhere." Dojo said. Garnet points to up on a big cliff and there was something glowing in the distance. It was the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Well, that's convenient." Dojo said. Omi starts to climb when a Jackbot tackles Omi, causing him to fall on the ground a bit hard but was fine all the case. "Oh man, we're not alone in this." Clay said.

Just then, Jack, Tubbimura and Wuya arrived with 12 Jackbots arrive. "Hello, Xiaolin Loser. See you brought Garnet for the ride?" Jack said. "Don't worry, I've fully recovered and ready for a second round with Tubbimura on my side." Tubbimura grabs his sword and unsheathe it. "The wu is our. Any attempts to climb this cliff will face my wrath." Tubbimura said in a demanding voice. Garnet just stands then begins to ponder. Jack begins to fly up towards the wu. Garnet summons her gauntlet on her right hand and fires it, hitting Jack's propellers, causing him to crash land. "OH COME ON!" Jack shouts in anger. "WHAT WITH GARNET PICKING ON ME!?" Jack quickly crash lands at a nearby cliff, a fairly long way from the wu. Tubbimura begins to climb as Jack slowly gets. "That's it. Jackbots...ATTACK!" Jack commands.

The Monks and Garnet begins to fight off the Jackbots as Garnet looks up and sees Tubbimura nearing the mountain. We then see Garnet's visor sparkle. "Bingo." Garnet said. Raimundo dodges a third jackbot before ripping it head off. "Hey, you missing something!" Raimundo quips. Garnet quickly grabs Raimundo. "Garnet, What are you-" Raimundo said before Garnet threw Raimundo to the mountain side. Raimundo screams before realizing what Garnet is planning. "Oh, I get it." Raimindo said as he uses his wind power to grab the Wu...JUST as Tubbimura touches it. "Gah! Where did you come from?" Tubbimura said. The monks look up and are surprised to see Raimundo is going for the Showdown. For Garnet, she just smiles a bit.

"Tubbimura, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, My Sword of the Storm vs your Tangle Web Comb." Raimundo said. "Fine by me. The challenge is what?" Tubbimura said. "Hmm...how about cliff climbing. First to the top, wins." Raimundo said. "Excellent, fine with me. Easy win." Tubbimura said. "Raimundo must be crazy of doing that with the Tangle Web Comb being out there." Kimiko said. "Don't worry, I have a good feeling about this." Garnet said with a bit of a smile. The monks looks as another visor sparkle is seen. They realized that something tells them that Raimundo might be in a good position. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Both Raimundo and Tubbimura said.

A few flashes later, a massive cliff side is shown with the Thorn of Thunderbolts on top. They are at the bottom with the Monks, Jack and Wuya on floating rock platforms. "Gong yi tan pai!" both said as Raimundo rushes to the cliff side. "TANGLE WEB COMB!" Tubbimura said as the wu begins to fire a stream of binding rope-like substance at Raimundo. Raimundo managed to avoid the first one but the second one managed to snare him up. Tubbimura begins to climb. Raimundo begins to struggle to get the sword of the storm. Tubbimura was now a 1/6 of the way to the top when his concentration lapses and the Web combs loosen Raimundo up.

"Wait a minute, because he's climbing up, the gravity is pushing his weight down, forcing him to concentrate on the climbing rather than the wu." Kimiko said. "That would then mean..." Clay said as Raiumundo get freed and begins to climb the wall rapidly. Soon, Raimundo begin to catch up to Tubbimura who was now a third of the way to the top when he sees Raimundo below him. "How did you escape?" Tubbimura bemoans. "I just got it loosen up." Raimundo quips. Raimundo pounces and is now halfway to the top as Tubbimura was now barely below halfway.

_'grr...I can't let Raimundo beat me.'_ Tubbimura thought. _'I got to use the web combs to buy me more time.'_ Tubbimura pulls out the Tangle Web Comb and aims at Raimundo. "TANGLE WEB COMB!" Tubbimura shouted as another binding stream launches. However, when it came close to Raimundo, it begins to go backwards...towards Tubbimura. It entangles him and cause him to fall downward. A bit later, Raimundo manage to reach the top and win the showdown. Tubbimura lost to Raimundo for the second time in a year. A few more flashes later, and Raimundo was holding the Thorn of Thunderbolt, the Tangle Web Comb and the Sword of the Storm. The Monks and Garnet ran over to congrats him. "You don't need to thank me, Guys." Raimundo said. "I knew that climbing wouldn't be his forte and used gravity against him." Raimundo smirks a bit as he said it.

Back to Jack, Tubbimura slowly gets up. He looked very shameful. He then pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to jack. "My resignation paper...Jack." Tubbimura said. "No, no, no, I didn't mean you to get fi-" Jack said. "No, no. A deal is a deal. I lost fair and square and I must honor the deal." Tubbimura said. "I wish you, Wuya, and 5XG the best of luck." He said as he walks away into the sunset. Jack feels remorseful…Like he feels bad for Tubbimura. It was a deal and he has to honor it but he's wishing he clarified it to make it more on the Gems than the Monks. "Well, I hope you are happy with yourself, because we lost 3 shen gong wus in a row now!" Wuya scolded. Jack tries to fly away but the propellers were out of commission. "Dang it, now we got to walk back." Jack said. He begins walking as the Monks and Garnet fly off on Dojo.

Back at Beach city, it was night time and the Monks and Steven were getting ready for bed. Garnet came out and went to Raimundo. "I used my future vision to see who would be the best to get the Thorn of Thunderbolt and considering your history with Tubbimura, I wanted you to beat him so you can put your past to rest." Garnet said. "And Steven, I'm happy you took responsibility on my future vision." Steven smiles and hugs Garnet. "Not a problem, Garnet." Just then, a thunderstorm arrives and it was raining. It also shows the shape of the Spybots. Just then, they begin to fly away. "Heh, looks like Jack forgot about mother nature for his Spybot" Kimiko quipped. Raimundo chuckles as they get ready for bed.

**End of Episode 13**

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Serpent's Tail

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Eye of Dashi

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Monkey Staff

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Third-Arm Sash

Two-Ton Tunic

Golden Tiger Claws (MIA)


	14. Episode 14: On the run

**Episode 14: On the run**

Beach City

Steven was reading a book called "The No Home Boys", Raimundo, Clay and Omi were watching TV on Steven's TV while he read and Kimiko was on her laptop, surfing the web. The Gems were busy with something. Raimundo chuckles as he saw something funny on TV. "What's so funny, Raimundo?" Steven said. "Oh, just some shenanigans backfiring on three kids." Raimundo said. "I wish I would have seen that but live and learn." Steven said as he reads some more. "Well, 2 years isn't that long, Steven" Kimiko said. "After all, you are a few months into your punishment." "Yea..." Steven said feeling a bit down. Just then, the Warp pad activates and the Gems return with the Flask Robonoids.

"Wait, what are those?" Raimundo said, acting like he doesn't know. During this time, Jack repaired his energy supply and sent out his Spybots for the recording. "We do not know, I found them deactivated after the somehow fixed the Homeworld warp pad before I destroyed it" Garnet said. "They seem to be deactivated but we don't trust them to be reactivated and repair the Homeworld warp pad again." Pearl added. "Yo, Steven, Rai, check this out." Amethyst said as she squashes a robonoid with her hand, causing green goo to splash on both Amethyst and a bit on Pearl, causing Pearl to dropped some of the Flask Robonoids.

"AMETHYST! Please, we are meant to understand why they are here, not to squish them!" Pearl scolds. "If they come back...WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO!?" Pearl added with a panic tone. "Woah, woah, simmer down there, missy." Clay said. "We would like to know about...them." "Yea, what did exactly happened with this...homeworld gems you mentioned?" Omi said. Pearl walks up to Steven, who is standing up now, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. "Look...a long time ago, before the Wu's were even a blip on the radar...Gems wanted to do stuff bad on Earth. However, your mother, Garnet and myself stood up and felt like it was very unfair for the life living on here. We swore to protect the Earth to be used for...other purpose. Even if it meant we could never return to home." Pearl said with a somber tone.

"So...basically, you guys rebels for our sake?" Raimundo said. "And if it wasn't for you guys, there might not been ever some shen gong wu or even Earth." "I...think that's about right." Pearl said. "So...we're like the No Home Boys?" Steven suggested "No hom-what?" Pearl questioned. Steven would explained that it's a book series of 2 boys that have no homes, travel across countries, and solving mysteries. However...they weren't technically homeless. "Steven, we do have a home...it's literally here." Pearl said. Pearl then heads back to her side of the temple. "Man...I wish I was a no home boy. No past, no future, just the open road with a buddy on my side." Steven said. "Well, that does sound like fun." Amethyst said. Raimundo intercepts again.

"Really?! Did you not learn from last time?" Raimundo said. "Come on...I'm joining Steven and you should too." Amethyst said. "Besides...it'll be a special one day event. We'll be back soon enough." Raimundo thinks a bit. "Well...okay, but I'm coming along to make sure nothing bad happens to Steven. Don't want a repeat of the healing spit situation." Raimundo said. "You sure this is wise, Raimundo?" Omi said. "What else could we do? The next wu won't likely activate for a good while if the pattern holds up." Raimundo said. "Besides, some outdoors R&R might be in order." Raimundo, Amethyst and Steven packed up some foods and head out the door. Clay and Kimiko were surprised on how Raimundo kinda relaxed on Steven. Then again, it's only one day so some bonding would be good.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack seen everything and isn't too interested on following them but decided to send a spybot to follow them just in case. Jack was mostly working on reverse engineering the robonoids. He is very close on successfully doing so. "Jack, what make you think they would spill the beans while on the road?" Wuya said. "Well, think about it...their guard would be lowered to a point where they would openly talk about their weak points." Jack said. "Besides, once I reverse engineer the robonoids, the Jackbots would become more powerful than before." Jack then successfully reverse engineered the Robonoid and manage to get it to obey him. "YES! I did it! I'm truly an evil boy genius!" Jack said with a proud look on his face.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, Jack." Wuya said. The robonoid manages to walk around a bit and does Jack's command at will. "I can't wait to tell Peridot. She would find more value in me now." Jack said with an excited tone. "That's leaves a good question...when does she plan on arriving on Earth?" Wuya said. "Well, she didn't clarify but she said it would be sooner or later. No exact date is planned at this time" Jack said. Wuya groans. "If the next wu is what I think it is, we might need to attack before Peridot arrives." Wuya said. "That way, we can rule the world and have an ally in Peridot to secure our rule." Wuya suggested. Jack ponders a bit. "I do like to rule the world...but we need to wait for Peridot. That way, we can safely successfully take over the world without any issues." Jack said. "What the worst that could happen?" Jack said. "Right…Mala Mala Jong is unstoppable and we could easily take the monks and Gems out." Wuya then replyed. Jack softly nods and goes to work on another robonoid, trying to start the process of making a Jackbot out of robonoid supplies.

(note: Montage still happens off screen)

Several hours later, Steven, Raimundo, and Amethyst were on a boxcar. Steven was opening up his bindle when the raccoon attacks Steven, yet again. "Ah, The raccoon is back!" Steven shouts. Raimundo manages to defeat the raccoon from eating more of Steven's food but it ate a good chunk of it. "Thank, Raimundo." Steven said. He looks down and sees his food was halfway gone on all of them, making it near uneatable. "Uhh...Amethyst? Can I have some of your food?" Steven asked. Amethyst ate all of her food in one go. "Oh...whoops. Sorry, dude." Amethyst apologize. Raimundo opens his and it contained some Feijoada, mango, and some apple juices. "If you like, Steven, you can have some of mine." Raimundo said. "Thanks, Raimundo." Steven said.

They began to eat the Feijoada together as the sun was starting to set. A bit later, they ate their meal and lied down on the haystack. "You know, the hay I always thought was nice and comfy but it's kinda itchy." Steven said. Just then, the boxcar rocks and more hay fell on top of Steven. "Yep...I think I'm done being a no home boy." Steven said. "And that's why I prevented you and Connie from running away." Raimundo said. Amethyst walks up to Raimundo. "I'm far from done being this No Home Boy." Amethyst said with a smile. "Well, I'm sure when we get back home, they'll understand why we did it." Steven said. "Though I might get grounded some more." "That's not my home" Amethyst said. "Wait...oh right, you were from Homeworld. I forgot about that thing." Raimundo chuckles. "That...isn't my home either." Amethyst said with a stern tone. "Wait, if you weren't from homeworld, where were you created?" Steven asked. "I'll show you two." Amethyst said. They soon hop off the train.

A bit later, they arrive at a mysterious place. Amethyst was very excited to show them something. "Here we are." Amethyst said with a chuckle. "Welcome to the Kindergarten!" It shows a massive empty like cliffs with machines around it. "Uhh...looks interesting, but is this were you came from?" Raimundo said with a question. "Well, only one way to find out. Come on!" Amethyst said, dragging both Steven and Raimundo by the arms. They began to explore around the Kindergarten. Steven and Raimundo looks around to see massive machines on the cliffs. "Woah, what is this place?" Steven said. "It's kinda where I came from" Amethyst said. "Wait, wait. You were created here? Isn't the Gems suppose to be from space?" Raimundo said. "Warp pad and all?" "Pearl and Garnet are from space but I was created here, like both of you two." Amethyst said. She then gasp. "Check it out, it's my climbing rock." she said. "I haven't seen this guy in ages."

Raimundo looks around as Amethyst and Steven talks to the rocks in the Kindergarten. _'This is where Amethyst was created? It kinda looks...dumpy'_ Raimundo thought. _'I don't know what happened to this.'_ "Yo, Rai! Aren't you enjoying this?" Amethyst said. "It's a bit of a brain teaser." Raimundo said. "I never thought you were created on Earth as Steven and I. Like we got a full gem, half gem, and full human." Amethyst chuckles from that. "Good point." "How long were you here for? When did you become a Crystal Gem?" Raimundo said. "I guess for a good while. Not till Rose and the others found me." Amethyst admits. They proceed to go deeper into the Kindergarten.

They soon arrive to Amethyst's hole. "Check it out, it's my hole!" Amethyst said with excitement. "Wait, wait, your hole?" Raimundo said. "Yea, it's me sized." Amethyst said as she slides right back into the hole. "It got a good hole smell still." Amethyst added. "So you came out of this hole?" Steven said. "Yep, just one day, pop...right out of the hole." Amethyst said. "Us humans can repopulate but from what I heard, it's fairly painful." Raimundo said. "Dude, TMI" Amethyst said with a chuckle. Steven looks up to see more hole. "So...what's with the other holes?" Steven said. "Don't know, but I don't want to find out." Raimundo admits. "Why is that?" Amethyst said. Just then, a warp pad activates behind them and there stood Pearl.

"There you three are." Pearl said. She looks around a bit embarrassed before leaping to the ground level. Amethyst gets out of her hole. "Ugh...great, here's the fun police." Amethyst said with disgust. "Pearl, how did you know we were here?" Raimundo questioned. "Garnet told me you three would be here, but I didn't want to believe it." Pearl said. "Oh, right, future vision." Raimundo said to himself. "Amethyst, why would you show these two the… _Kindergarten_" Pearl said to Amethyst. "I don't know, we were just in the neighborhood." Amethyst said with a kick on the ground. "Pearl, I want to mention, was Amethyst really created here on Earth?" Raimundo said. "Yea, was Amethyst really made here?" Steven said. "How much did you tell them?" Pearl said at Amethyst with a glare.

"What, you mean with the bad thing?" Amethyst said. This caught Raimundo and Steven's attention. "How this place was meant to create bad gems? How the gems are meant to be more bad? Is it that we are talking about?" "What the heck are you talking about, Amethyst?" Raimundo said. "Oh, isn't it obvious? Don't worry, because we won!" Amethyst said, losing her marbles a bit. "And we shut this place down to prevent parasites like me!" "AMETHYST, KNOCK IT OFF!" Both Pearl and Raimundo said. Amethyst turns away in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have come on board." Raimundo said. "I should have realized something bad might happen." "Then why don't want you leave!" Amethyst said as she pulls out a whip and ensnares both Pearl and Raimundo.

She then launches both of them to a gem machine. "Face it, I'm nothing more but an embarrassment to both of you." Amethyst said launching another attack. However, both Raimundo and Pearl avoids the attack. Steven tries to stop Amethyst but is thrown to the side line. "Pearl, you take on Amethyst, I'll make sure Steven is okay for you." Raimundo said. "Good call, Raimundo." Pearl said as she summons her spear. Raimundo quickly rushes over to Steven. "You okay, Steven?" Raimundo asked. "Yea, but Amethyst..." "Amethyst is fighting Pearl, Steven." Raimundo admits. "WHAT?!" Steven said outloud. Steven starts to run but Raimundo stopped him. "What are you doing? I need to stop them fighting." Steven said to Raimundo. "We can't do much, Steven. We got to let them work out their difference." Raimundo said. "Besides, this is Pearl, she got this."

Just then, a huge purple smoke fills the air as Pearl is launched backwards into a gem machine. "I didn't asked for this, I just didn't want to be made" Amethyst said as she breaks down crying. "Amethyst..." Pearl said with a somber tone. "Amethyst, something you want to speak of?" Raimundo said as he about to offers a hand when a groan is heard. A gem machine that Amethyst slash was starting to fall. Steven bubbled himself, Pearl and Raimundo as Amethyst rushes away after sidesteping the bubble formation. A crash is heard and a crunch.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack looks at the screen as it was nothing but static. "Oh, come on!" Jack shouted in anger. "We can't see the finish of this melodramatic stuff. It was just getting juicy." Wuya shakes her head. "Great...now they know and our plan is exposed as a result." Wuya bemoans. "Okay, you do got a good point. I need to recall all spybot immediately. Can't risk more exposure. Besides, we got what we need for weak points." Jack said. He begins the input to recall all spybots to make sure they retain all of the footage they have. Jack isn't happy of doing this but with one of the spybot crushed, it's leaves the others exposed to potentially be knocked out in future as well.

"Well, that was a bust." Wuya said. "Hey, at least they survived for nearly half the season, so it's a complete success in my eyes." Jack counter argues. "Well, that is true..." Wuya said. "I guess you prove me wrong this time, Jack." "Whoo-hoo!" Jack said with a cheer. "That's right, baby. Jack Spicer was in the right this time." "Don't let it go to your head, Jack. Otherwise, something would bring you back down to Earth." Wuya warns. "Oh, like Amethyst is?" Jack said with a chuckle. Wuya phases though Jack, causing him to squirm and fall back first on the floor. "Why can't I get used to that?!" Jack bemoans. Wuya chuckles evilly.

(Note: Pearl and Amethyst still makes up off screen)

Back at home, It was night time and Raimundo, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven returned via Warp Pad. "So, how was the day went?" Clay said. "It went fairly well and we founded this." Raimundo said, showing the crushed spybot. "We don't have to act anymore as Jack has since abandoned his spybots." Garnet said with a smirk. Her visor flashes. "Gah, great. I don't have to act dumb to please Jack." Raimundo said with a sigh of relief. "Raimundo...I want to apologize for my behavior...back at the Kindergarten." Amethyst said. "No worries, Amethyst." Raimundo said. Amethyst hugs Raimundo and he hugs back with a smile. 

"Are we missing something? What is the Kindergarten?" Kimiko said. "Oh, uh...it's a place where Amethyst was created." Pearl said with an awkward chuckles. "Woah, wait. Amethyst is created on Earth?" Clay said. "That is most interesting to her about today." Omi said. "And you'll learn more offscreen." Raimundo wisecracked.

A bit later, Raimundo stood outside with Amethyst. "So, what's the matter, Raimundo?" Amethyst asked. "It's just...5XG...or Peridot in this case." Raimundo said. "Jack managed to get a Gem for himself. That's what I'm kinda worried about. Plus, what are Dojo and Master Fung are worrying about is leaving me questioning what is the major threat coming sooner." "Raimundo, we should just take one day at a time." Amethyst said. "Besides, me and Pearl just resolved most of our issues just today and we still have a good way before the bridge is fully repaired." "That's true...but I wonder if, no when, this big threat is coming, we should be ready for it." Raimundo suggested. "I don't know, Raimundo, but whatever it is, we'll be ready as we'll always find a way." Amethyst said. Raimundo softly smiles as he gives Amethyst a pat on the head.

**End of Episode 14**


	15. Episode 15: Mala Mala Jong

_**Episode 15: Mala Mala Jong**_

The Monks were doing training outside on the Beach. Pearl is actually helping them out as Steven, Garnet and Amethyst are off doing something else. Raimundo was just off today in training. He just fell to the sand again after another failed sparing match with Pearl. "Best 5 of 9." Raimundo demanded. "Raimundo...something is clearly off of you today. You sure you want to keep this up?" Pearl asked. "Yea, ever since Peridot and Jack for the most part partnered up, you just been off your game, save for that showdown against Tubbimura." Kimiko added. Raimundo groans. "Look, I'm thinking Peridot is on my mind for the past good while but is she truly the major threat or is it nothing more than smoke and mirrors. I'm going with the former as she has more tech the Jack and Kimiko combined." Raimundo explained. "Raimundo, You previously said that Peridot is like Jack and is most easy to defeat. What makes you changed your mind?" Omi said.

Raimundo didn't want to say anything but he felt like Jack could become a legit threat if left unchecked. Plus, with Peridot, Jack's tech might become more powerful than before and harder to take down. "I take it that Peridot might help out with Jack I assume, Raimundo?" Master Fung said. "Well, a bit yea. It just that..." Raimundo said before..."TAG!" Someone said. Pearl look behind to see Steven with a big smile on his face. "Uhh...wha?" Pearl said. Just then, Amethyst and Garnet arrived, having shapeshifted into Steven. "Uhh...what the heck is going on?" Raimundo said. "I'm more surprised than a beetle in a cattle storm." Clay said. "Well, since Pearl here got tagged by Steven...she have to shapeshift into Steven." Amethyst said. "Hence, Steven Tag." Garnet said. "If it was regular tag, I would get it." Raimundo said. "But this totally something I can't partake in since...you know, human and all." "Duh...that's why me, Garnet and Steven play it on and off again." Amethyst said.

Dojo came slithering up quickly. "Guys! I just sense a new Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo exclaimed. "This is a big one." Amethyst and Garnet shapeshift back to normal. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Raimundo said. "Wait, Raimundo, we need to keep a few behind." Kimiko said. Raimundo and the others ponder a bit. "I'll go." Amethyst said with Clay also raising his hand. "Alright, so Me, Amethyst and Clay. Not a bad selection." Raimundo said. Dojo began to shapeshift to his massive size and Raimundo, Clay, and Amethyst hopped on Dojo. Dojo then began to fly towards the Wu. _'Let's hope that Amethyst can get her head in the game'_ Raimundo thought. _'Don't want a repeat of the No Home Boys situation again'_

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack was at a big whiteboard, writing stuff down on it. Wuya floats by to Jack. "What are you doing now, Jack?" Wuya said. "I'm making a chart of who has what Shen Gong Wu." Jack said. "Look, they have the Thorn of Thunderbolt, we have the Eye of Dashi. We got the Third Arm Sash and they got the Longi Kite. However, those really cool Golden Tiger Claw...Omi sent them to the center of the earth, meaning neither of us have it. No thanks to Katnappe." "I'm not interested in stat tracking. Why would you do this stupid thing?" Wuya belittling."Look, if the Gems and Monks could use them effectively, that could be an issues since Peridot is not going to be here for a bit." Jack mentions. "Peridot this, Peridot that, what with you and Perid-wait." Wuya said before sensing something. "A new wu just revealed itself." Wuya then gasp. "It's the biggest one we need...the Heart of Jong!" Wuya said. "Alright then. Let's go get it and get our total back up." Jack said, grabbing the Monkey staff. Wuya floats behind Jack. _'If Jack get this, I will be so elated, but if he fails...he'll feel my wrath'_ Wuya thought.

In a secluded forest, Amethyst, Dojo, Clay and Raimundo arrived. Amethyst, Clay and Raimundo gets off of Dojo who shrinks down to normal size. "Heart of Jong...due that way." Dojo said, pointing a general direction. They began to look around. Raimundo brought the Jetbootsu for this trip with Clay bringing Falcon's Eye. Amethyst pulled out her whip and be on standby. Raimundo looks into a tree and got attack by a squirrel. "GAH!" Raimundo screamed. He had to shake the squirrel out of his clothes before tripping onto something. The squirrel scatters away and up a tree. "Okay, who left a rock in the middle of th-" Raimundo said before seeing that it wasn't a rock...it was the Heart of Jong. "Well, that's something." Raimundo said as he about to pick it up before it got plucked from his grasp. Amethyst and Clay arrives to see Jack is getting the Heart of Jong. "And bingo, The Heart of Jong is ours. See you later, Losers." Jack said. He was about to fly away but something was preventing it. It was Amethyst's whip! She ensnared his left leg with her whip.

"Not this time, Spice hair" Amethyst quips. "Good one, Amethyst." Raimundo complement. "Hey, let me go!" Jack said as he turns the propellers to max speed but the self destructed themselves, causing him to fall. He landed front side first and the Heart of Jong was squirted loose. Jack sees it and quickly leaps for it but it starts glowing. Someone touched at the same time. Who else but Raimundo. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Raimundo boldly says. "Grrr...fine, name the challenge." Jack said with a frustrated tone. Raimundo looks around and sees a small batch of acorns. "Hmm..how about collecting the most acorn?" Raimundo suggested "Like a squirrel?" Jack said with a confused tone. "Yea, like that. Most acorns in 3 minutes win the wu." Raimundo said. "My Jetbootsu against your Monkey Staff." "I'm game, let's go." Jack said. "Xiaolin Showdown!" Both shouted at the same time.

Several flashes later, and the trees have grown to gigantic size and Amethyst and Clay were on a big tree branch and so was Wuya. Raimundo and Jack were getting set on their own tree branch. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" they said as they began to race along the trees. "Jetbootsu!" Raimundo said as he began to hover in the air and began to grab acorns. Jack also used his monkey staff to swing upon trees while grabbing acorns. Raimundo was grabbing acorns left, right, and center. "This is too easy." Raimundo said to himself. "There's no way Jack will beat me. He's too weak." As Raimundo flies by a tree, Jack overheard that. Jack wasn't happy. Yes, he's not physically strong but he can outwit them with his smarts. He ponders a bit and came out with a plan. He grabs a squirrel and chucks it to Raimundo. Raimundo had a scared and squirming squirrel on him and it was causing him to crash into trees multiple times. Jack quickly picked up a ton of acorns and by the time 3 minutes was up, Jack edged out Raimundo in acorn amount.

A few more flashes later, Jack was now holding his Monkey Staff, the Jetbootsu and more importantly, the Heart of Jong. Raimundo laid face down on the ground, very upset and disappointed with his performance. "I can't believe it...I lost...to Jack of all people." Raimundo bemoans. "That's what you get for talking smack about me." Jack said. Jack turns to Wuya. "Well, you see, I can indeed win with wit alone." he said with a confident smile. "I'm impressed, Jack. You manage to prove me wrong and I'll gladly take that for today." Wuya said, thought this is a bit out of her character. Jack didn't notice and took it as a complement. He soon began to use the Jetbootsu and flies off. Amethyst walked up to Raimundo. "Hey, Rai...you'll get your revenge next time." Amethyst said. Dojo meanwhile was very worried looking, like he saw a ghost. "Dojo, you okay?" Clay said. "It's like you seen a raging bull." "Huh? Oh, I-I-I'm fine." Dojo stutters. Little did they know, that Showdown was the difference maker and something big is going to happen.

Back in Beach City, Raimundo, Clay and Amethyst arrived back with Raimundo still feeling bitter about his loss. "I lost to Jack Spicer of all people. I got my butt handed to that wimp." Raimundo bemoans. "Having trouble again, Raimundo?" Master Fung said. "One loss doesn't mean the end of the world, Raimundo. There will be another chance to get back on the right side of the bed." "Well, I did lose the Heart of Jong, which is kinda worthless." Raimundo commented. However, Master Fung turned pale when he heard the Wus name. Raimundo quickly took notice. "Was...was it important..." Raimundo said. "Yes...then that means...the end is near!" Master Fung panics. Raimundo groans. "Can I please get one good rest day..." Raimundo bemoans.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack was setting up several Shen Gong Wu in a pattern. "Okay, the Helmet of Jong goes here." He said, placing the Helmet of Jong He picks up the Eye of Dashi. "The Eye of Dashi goes here." Jack added. "And the Jetbootsu goes...here" Wuya said pointing at the edge of Jack's table. It shows that he already place the Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Two-Ton Tunic, Helmet of Jong, The Eye of Dashi, and Jetbootsu in places. "You know, it's kinda like a fun puzzle." Jack said. "Yes, yes, but there is one more piece of the puzzle." Wuya said. "Right, right, the recent wu." Jack said he picks up the Heart of Jong. He places it inside the Two-Ton Tunic and the Heart of Jong begins to activate. Light blue flames spew out as it takes over the Two-Ton Tunic, the Fist of Tebigong, the Third-Arm Sash, The Jetbootsu, and the Helmet of Jong. It began to raise up. "Jack, may I introduce you to one of the most powerful ancient Heylin in history...Mala Mala Jong!" Wuya boasters. Jack's jaw just dropped and can't believe his eyes. "T-t-this is amazing!" Jack said. "Peridot would need to hear this."

Jack rushes over to the Radio and begins to pick up the radio. "Peridot, you there?" Jack said. Wuya floats behind him. "Peridot? Hmm...must be busy at this time." Jack said. "I've been meaning to tell you that I am replacing you with Mala Mala Jong." Wuya said nonchalantly. Jack was taken aback. "WAIT WHAT?! YOU'RE BACKSTABBING ME FOR THAT?! WHERE'S THE TRUST!?" Jack shouts. "Look, you had your moments but you clearly aren't cut out for evil business." Wuya said. She and Mala Mala Jong soon leaves.

Jack can't believe it. After all that he's been though, all the struggles, all the highs and that injury low. Who was there when he needed it the most...Wuya. He began to trust a lot to Wuya but for this to be his reward, a pink slip and a cold hearted speech of how he's not "fit into evil business". Well, that is just cruel. Jack sits down and begins to cry. "I'll show her...I'll show that I do have a place." Jack said with a tearful anger. Just then, the radio buzz. "Jack? I'm here. What do you need?" Peridot responded on the radio. Jack slowly composes himself but couldn't bring himself to calm down. He sniffs and picks up the radio.

"Hey...I got bad news." Jack said with a tear slowly crawling down his face. "Wuya backstabbed me and took most of my Wu." "WHAT?!" Peridot shouted in anger. "Are you kidding me?! I just told my Diamond about the Wu and while she had expressed a little interest, she did wanted a full demonstration and you are telling me that your ally backstabbed you!" "Yes..." Jack said. "Great...just great..." Peridot bemoans. "Well, what wu do you still have?" "Monkey Staff, Ring of Nine Dragon and Changing Chopsticks." Jack said. Peridot groans. "Well, try to get the wu back soon." Peridot said. Jack softly smiles. "Alright, I'll try." Jack said. "Hey, you got something planned?" "Well, I'm going to do a routine check up on the Prime Kindergarten and she what is operable and what isn't." Peridot said. "Alright, I'll help out as much as I can." Jack said. "See ya." Jack ends the communication and chucks a water bottle at the camera, transitioning...

...Back at Beach City, the Monk and Gems are discussing something. It was involving Wuya. "What?!" The Monks and Steven said. "Sorry, young ones, but Mala Mala Jong is too dangerous for all 5 of you. The Gems and I will defend Beach City as much as we can. You must protect the Wus at all cost." Master Fung said. "We can't just let Wuya just walk in and just demolish us to get the Wu." Pearl said. "But ain't we suppose to protect together as a team?" Steven said. "Steven, I know you want to protect your home, but if Mala Mala Jong is what Master Fung and Dojo are saying, then it's best for the protection of your friends and the Wus." Garnet said to Steven. Steven was getting a bit teary eyed. He wants to help out but Garnet is kinda right. Some stuff are more important. However, Raimundo isn't so easy on Master Fung. "Why does we have to go, we can take on this Mala Mala Ding Dong thing. Besides, I want to redeem myself from the Jack loss." Raimundo counter argues. "I know what you are getting at, Raimundo, but now you got to do as what you are told." Master Fung said.

A bit later, Steven alerted Beach City of the impending attack from Wuya and Mala Mala Jong and started an evacuation procedures. Steven and the Monks packed up all the Wu and begin planning on heading to the Barn to weather out the storm before moving again with Dojo back to the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo stood in front of the steps as Dojo, Steven and the rest of the Monks were on him with the cheeseburger backpack full of the Wus. "Aren't you coming, Raimundo?" Steven said. "I want to stay back and help." Raimundo said. "We got to follow Master Fung's order. You know that right." Clay said. Raimundo growls as he runs to Dojo and gets on him. They fly away as Mala Mala Jong is arriving at a distance.

A bit later, the sun was setting and the Monks and Steven have set up their hideout in the Barn. "Man, never thought I would be back at the barn again." Omi said. "I hadn't seen the Barn and it's fairly impressive when compared to my old barn. Well up kept through the ages." Clay said. Raimundo was sulking at the door, a bit discouraged on Master Fung's decision. Steven walked up to Raimundo. "Still upset over what happened today, Raimundo?" Steven said. "Yea, it's just…if I hadn't gotten bested by Jack, We wouldn't be in this mess. It's my fault and I want to right the wrong." Raimundo said. "Like Master Fung said, we have to hide out till we can resolve the Mala Mala Jong issue." Kimiko said. "What and let the Gems get crushed?" Raimundo said. "we're better together than divided. I'm going to fight Mala Mala Jong if it's the last thing I do." Raimundo then heads towards the Beach house from the Barn.

The Monks were ready to get Raimundo back but they couldn't bring themselves to stop him. Just then, an idea hit Omi. "Wait a second, remember the Golden Tiger Claws?" Omi said. "The wha?" Steven said. "Oh, right. That's actually smart, Omi." Dojo said. "You see, Steven, the Golden Tiger Claws allow anyone to transport themselves through a hole that the Claw make in space and can leap out another location in seconds." Kimiko said. Steven gasp. "It's like the Warp pad" Steven said with stars in his eyes. "Sorta like that, yea." Dojo said. "Only problem is that it's in the Earth's core" Clay said. "Yea, Omi sent it due to Katnappe." Kimiko confirms. "Well, why do we use a wu that can get us there?" Steven said. Then Omi realized what Steven is suggesting and quickly grabs the Serpent's Tail. "This would do the trick." Omi said. "Alright, get to the core and grab the Golden Tiger Claws as fast as you can." Dojo said. "I'll be back in a jiffy." Omi said. "Serpent's Tail!" He called out as he goes through the ground.

Back at Beach City, Raimundo walked thought the door and sees The Gems and Master Fung getting their butts handed to them by Mala Mala Jong. Garnet put up the most fight but even she was defeated. However, by the time Raimundo got there, they were kinda close to poofing. "Guys!" Raimundo said. "R-R-Raimundo?" Amethyst weakly said. "Yea, it's me." Raimundo said. Just then, Master Fung grabs his collar. "I told you to stay with the Wu." Master Fung said before passing out. "But..." Raimundo said as a shadow looms over him. It was Mala Mala Jong and he just back hands Raimundo like a fly and slams him on the couch. Raimundo tries to get up as Mala Mala Jong clutches him and renders him useless. "Gah! Can't move." Raimundo said.

"Ahh...so you came back to save the Gems, I see." Wuya said with a devilish smile. "I came back to redeem myself." Raimundo said. "You sure did...by providing the location of the Monks and Steven." Wuya said as she enters Raimundo's mind. She soon discovered that the Monks and the Wus are at the Barn. "They are at the barn." Wuya said as she phase out of Raimundo's head. "Let's pay them a visit." Wuya said. Mala Mala Jong roars as he tosses Raimundo to the side and heads out, Wuya in tow. Raimundo slowly gets up and helps the Gems getting up. "Why did you come back?" Pearl said. "I wanted to help out with you guys...guess I was too late to the party." Raimundo said on a down note. This day just keep getting worse and worse for Raimundo.

Back at the Barn, the Monks were on standby with some of their Wu, Steven also holding the Mantis Flip Coin. Clay was surveying the skies to see how far Mala Mala Jong is from their location. He then sees Mala Mala Jong start marching through the forest. "Mala Mala Jone is coming, ETA 5 minutes or less." Clay said from above. "Steven, you know Wuya would likely aim for you so be careful." Kimiko said. "Thanks, Kimiko." Steven said with a nod. Just then Mala Mala Jong starts to show his presence. Wuya also arrives and is looking gleefully evil as they managed to knock Clay out of the sky.

"Looks like it's here." Kimiko said. "Omi better get the Claws soon." "I'm sure he's doing fine." Steven said. Mala Mala Jong begins to roar and attacks the Monks and Steven. Steven managed to activate his shield and uses it as defense, deflecting all of Mala Mala Jong's attack. However, Mala Mala Jong manage to snatch him up with the Third-Arm Sash by his back collar and was brought up to Wuya's face. "Well, Well, the son of Rose Quartz is now in my possession." Wuya said with a cackle. "I'll give you one chance. Surrender now or prepare to be destroyed!" Wuya said. Steven looks at Kimiko and Clay. He takes a deep breath. "I'm not stepping down, Wuya." Steven said. "Grrr….suit yourself. Mala Mala Jong….finish him." Wuya said. He roars and is about to attack him with the Fist of Tebigong before stopping short of his face.

Something is wrong. Mala Mala Jong let Steven go and began to have issues inside of him. "What is going on, Mala Mala Jong?" Wuya said. "Don't just stand there beating yourself…finish them!" Male Mala Jong kept attacking at his chest. Something completely off of him. He begins to rumble. Just then….SLASH! Omi leaped out of Mala Mala Jong with the Heart of Jong in tow. Mala Mala Jong rumble more before exploding in a fiery blaze, leaving nothing but the Helmet of Jong in the air. It slams down to the ground in defeat. "WHAT THE?! HOW THE?!" Wuya said, flabbergasted. "Golden Tiger Claws." Omi said. "It can transport anyone anywhere in seconds." Clay said. "Even inside the most feared warrior's heart." Kimiko added. "And that all she wrote." Steven concluded. Wuya eyes twitch, lets out a scream of frustration and flies away. Kimiko, Clay, and Steven cheers for Omi.

A few hours later, The Monks and Steven arrived back at the Beach house and there was a ceremony for the Monks. "For your bravery and upon defeating Mala Mala Jong, you have earned your next rank of Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fung said as he hands THREE blue sashes to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. Raimundo looked a bit puzzled. "Uhh...what gives? Why didn't I get one?" Raimundo said. "My sincere apologize, Raimundo, but you have proven that you are not yet ready to make the next level." Master Fung said. "Yea, besides, you disobeyed Master Fung, who has final say of this." Pearl added. Amethyst remained quiet through this. Raimundo can't believe it. Even his closest allies are screwing with him. At this point, enough was enough. He lower his head and gets up. "Going to bed, Raimundo?" Steven asked. Raimundo grabs the Golden Tiger Claw. "No, Steven...I'm going back home…more specifically…Back to Brazil" Raimundo said. "WAIT, RAIMUNDO!" Amethyst shouts. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo said, slashing the air to make a hole. He leaps into it and the hole closes.

Everyone was stunned. Raimundo is gone. This day was just one very bad day and it was too much for Raimundo. Steven starts to tear up. The Gems and Monk give Steven a hug and some of them also began to tear up. "This is just one bad day." Kimiko said. "Yea, and looks like Raimundo just had enough of it." Clay said. Amethyst took it the hardest. She began to grow fond of Raimundo and his fairly vibrant attitude and charm. Now, he was gone. They don't know when Raimundo would return, if ever. After everything they went thought but they know one thing is that he will be in their hearts…always.

_**End of Episode 15**_

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Serpent's Tail

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

Heart of Jong

Eye of Dashi

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Third-Arm Sash

Two-Ton Tunic

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Monkey Staff

Ring of the Nine Dragons

**Raimundo:**

Golden Tiger Claws


	16. Episode 16: Winter Forecast

_**Episode 16: Winter Forecast**_

Connie begins walking up the stairs to the beach house with snow lightly falling. She arrives at the door and knocks. Kimiko opens the door. "Hey, Connie." Kimiko said. "Hello, Kimiko." Connie replied back as she enters the house. She looks around and remembered that Raimundo left a few weeks ago. "Any updates on Raimundo?" Connie asked. "Sadly no..." Clay said with a somber tone. Steven walks up and gives Connie a hug. "Hey, Connie. How are you today?" Steven said. "I'm doing fine. My parents said that there's a snow storm coming this way soon but they decided to allow me to visit you guys before it hits. Though they said they would recommend me to come home before it hits." Connie said.

Kimiko hops back on the laptop she has and begins to look up for the weather. "Let's see how long till the snowstorm hits." Kimiko said with some typing on the laptop. Connie looks over to see Omi is meditating on his round head. "Wow, nice balance, Omi." Connie commented. "Yea, he does that sometimes." Steven said. Omi flips back on his feet and stands up. "That was cool, Omi." Connie said. "Why thank you, Connie." Omi said. "What brings you here today?" "Well, I want to enjoy you guys company. Besides, I did bring marshmallows." Connie said as she pulls out a big bag of marshmallows.

Kimiko and Clay were impressed by it while Omi understandably is wondering what a marshmallow is. Clay would explain it quick to Omi and Omi understands it a bit more. Steven and Connie sits by the fireplace together. Kimiko soon sees that the snowstorm arrival time. "The snowstorm is set to his in 3 hours or so." Kimiko told Clay, Omi, Steven and Connie. "Alright, thank you, Kimiko." Connie said. She opens the bag and places a marshmallow on a stick and begins to toast it over the fire.

Kimiko sits down with Clay and Omi on the couch. Kimiko just sighs. "Still missing Raimundo?" Clay said. "Yea..." Kimiko said with a down note. "You aren't the only one." Clay said with a tip of his hat. "I feel the same thing." Omi added. "If we had realized the Serpent's Tail idea sooner..." "Then Raimundo would have likely join the ranks with us." Kimiko said. "Oh...the what ifs." Clay said

They begin to think some more about it and the more they thought of it, the more they feel bad about Raimundo and his departure. For one thing, Raimundo wouldn't feel jaded enough to leave for Brazil. He would be content enough to have a second chance to redeem himself in the future. Then again, Raimundo would feel like he didn't deserve it and might have left for Brazil still. Was it...inevitable? Just as they ponder more, Steven screams. He just burnt his marshmallow over the fire and it was on fire. "Put it out!" Connie said. Steven did but the marshmallow was super burnt and inedible. "Awww..." Steven sadly said. "Well, we still have a bag full of marshmallow to get you to toast one without being on fire." Connie said with a nervous sweat.

This did draw the monks away from that and began to think a bit. Maybe Raimundo needs some time out of the system. He's been really off since his second win over Tubbimura. It must have gotten into his head and thrown his game off. Amethyst did beat his butt like it was nothing, he lost to Jack for the Heart of Jong, and just got creamed by Mala Mala Jong if it was to believe. His denial of being a Xiaolin Apprentice looks like to be the straw that broke the camels back. It seems that Raimundo was just not there at this time and some R&R might do the trick.

Master Fung came from his walk outside and see the monk at their low point and seem down. "I take it that you are thinking of Raimundo?" Master Fung asked. "That we are, Master Fung." Kimiko said. "I feel like that if we used the Serpent's Tail just a little bit sooner, we might have beat Mala Mala Jong before would find us." Clay said. Master Fung just shook his head. "Unfortunately, Raimundo did do one thing right that is still being felt now… saving the Crystal Gems." Master Fung said. "Wait, wha?" Steven, Connie, Kimiko, and Clay said. Omi was perplexed about it as well. "If it wasn't for his arrival, the Gems may have been poofed and would be vulnerable to shattering, making them irreparable." Master Fung said. "You mean, Wuya would have destroyed them?" Steven said as he gets yet another marshmallow on fire. "Ugh…Again..."

"Unfortunately, that is correct, Steven." Master Fung said. "The Gems look like they went through a lot while defending the beach house. They looked really damaged trying to stop Mala Mala Jong and looked like they were ready to go down for the count. Even Garnet had issues beating Mala Mala Jong." The monks, Steven and Connie were surprised to hear this. Even the Gems, nay even Garnet, had issues against Mala Mala Jong. "So...if Raimundo didn't come save you four...Then Steven would be left without the Gems?" Connie said. "I can assume that, yes." Master Fung said with a somber tone.

Steven just wiped tears away after hearing that. Raimundo, one of the Monks and what to be his closest friend that saved Connie and him from running away form the parents, may have saved the Gem unintentionally. Yet, he was wrongfully denied the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice and is now gone. Steven sat back down on the pillow on the floor and begins to think. He doesn't know how to take it and it's really sad to hear that Raimundo is now gone.

Kimiko stands up. "Where are you going, Kimiko?" Omi asked. "Outside to take a walk." Kimiko said. "I'm coming too." A mysterious voice is heard. They turn to see Amethyst. "Okay, sure." Kimiko said. Kimiko grabs a jacket and opens the door. Amethyst follows Kimiko outside. They close the door and began to walk down the stairs. Kimiko was deep in thought as she walk down the stairs. "So...why did you want to come along, Amethyst?" Kimiko said. "I feel like I need to clear my head..." Amethyst said. Kimiko look at Amethyst. "You miss him too…don't you?" Kimiko said. Amethyst slightly blushes. "Yea…It's like you said, we were nearly the same person type. Raimundo and I gelled like PB and J." Amethyst said. "Good analogy." Kimiko compliment "But yea, it's disheartening that Raimundo may have saved you but didn't get the rank, resulting in him leaving."

Amethyst begins to think. "Is there anyway we can get him back on our side?" she said. "No clue. He lives in Rio and we best not disturb him while he's questioning his worthiness." Kimiko said. "He'll clear his head and hopefully will return back to us soon enough." "Yea…I guess you are right." Amethyst said. They soon arrive at the Big Donut. "I guess you up for a donut." Amethyst said. "Sure. I have the money to pay for it." Kimiko said. They walk in and see Sadie mopping the floor and Lars at the counter. "Oh, hey, Kimiko, Amethyst." Sadie said. "What brings you in today?" "Well, we kinda had one of our friends going back home in a sour mood and we kinda have him stuck in our mind." Kimiko admitted.

"Uh-oh." Sadie said. "So who is it?" Lars said, unenthusiastically. "Well…it's Raimundo." Amethyst said. Lars eyes shot open. "The dude that is from Brazil? That guy was awesome to be around." Lats said. "Lars, you mostly hear how great his is because of the cool kids. Remember?" Sadie said. "Well, he did manage to show up Jenny without sounding like a jerk. Speaking Portuguese, his native language, would do a person well." Lars admits. "Anyway, what caused him to go back to Brazil?" Sadie said. "Well...it's rather a long story." Kimiko admitted. "But long story short, we had an issue with Mala Mala Jong..." "Mala Mala Who now?" Lars said. "A Heylin warrior that is made of shen gong wu." Kimiko explained. "Got it..." Lars said. "Back to the condensed story, we had to hide out with the remaining wus, the Gems and Master Fung fought Mala Mala Jong and basically got their butts handed to them and even best Raimundo who tried rescuing them, only to give up our location unintentionally." Kimiko added. "Oh...then he felt responsible and left for Brazil as a result?" Sadie said. "Well, that and he didn't get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice like me, Clay and Omi did after putting Mala Mala Jong to bed." Kimiko said.

"Wow...that's must be harsh for his eyes." Lars said. "You don't know the worst of it. Raimundo also lost a Xiaolin Showdown to Jack Spicer for the Heart of Jong, which lead to Mala Mala Jong being created." Amethyst said. "So, let's get this straight, Raimundo lost a showdown, a critical one at that, got his butt handed while trying to stand up for you guys and got denied a rank because of it." Lars said. "If that were me, I would...have done the same thing actually. That's a pretty bad day." "Yea, I can relate to Raimundo. If that happened to me, I don't know if I wanted to stick around. I feel like I would have put in the work to right the wrong but still get denied because of it? That was just not right." Sadie said.

Amethyst remained quiet and began to feel bad. "Can we just get a donut?" Amethyst said. "It's starting to get to me hard." "Oh, sorry, Amethyst." Sadie said as she grabs a pack of donuts for the two of them. Kimiko pays for the donuts and they begin to head out. "Hey, before you guys leave." Lars said. "If Raimundo does return...tell him I said hi." "Will do, Lars...will do." Amethyst said. Both Kimiko and Amethyst walk out the door.

A bit later, they were sitting on a bench remembering all of Raimundo's actions and a bit of his jokes. However, Amethyst was rather sad more and more. "How bad do you miss Raimundo, Amethyst?" Kimiko asked. "Enough that I want to say sorry and give him a hug." Amethyst said. "Why?" Kimiko asked. "*sighs* Because...Master Fung, Pearl, Garnet and I pretty much unanimously agreed to deny Raimundo the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice." Amethyst admitted. Kimiko was surprised from this. "Before you yell at me...I almost voted to give him the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice but the gems suggested otherwise. It would have been 3-1 and I would be outed as favoring Raimundo. I had little choice and...I was just at a crossroad. I want to repair me and Pearl's relationship but I didn't want to vote against Raimundo as he was showing promise. However, Master Fung just straight up managed to convince me otherwise and I got no other choice. I'm soo sorry." Amethyst said with tears running down her face. Kimiko hugs Amethyst. "It's okay. I know it's not your fault." Kimiko said, calming Amethyst down. Amethyst hugs back and smiles a bit.

Kimiko lets go of the hug and notices the snow was starting to pick up in amount. "Oh, man, the storm must be getting close. We should head back." Kimiko said. "Alright, sounds good." Amethyst said. They finished their donuts and begin to head back. Back at the house, Steven successfully manage to make a toasted marshmallow that isn't on fire. "Great job, Steven-roo." Clay said as he pulls his out and it was lightly toasted. Omi meanwhile, just burnt his marshmallow. "I got a lot of learning to do on the art of marshmallows." Omi said as the marshmallow fell to the floor. Dojo picks it up and eats it. "Hey, 5 second rule." Dojo comment. "Heheh...ew." Connie said. They hear the door open and Amethyst and Kimiko walked through it.

"Guys, you're back!" Steven said with a happy smile. "Yea, we took a walk and had a donut along the way." Kimiko said. "Eh, I had a few." Amethyst nonchalantly said. Just then, Connie's phone rings. She picks it up. "Hello...Uh, no. Steven is still grounded...Wait, what?…no no, Don't send Dad, I'll be home soon enough. Bye." Connie said as she hangs up. "Looks like I got to get going." "Snowstorm I assume." Kimiko said. "Well yea." Connie said. Just then Pearl and Garnet came out. "You guys are having a good time?" Pearl asked. "Yea, but Connie got to head out, there's a storm coming." Steven said. "Maybe the storm would miss us." Connie said. "I doubt it because the snow is picking up." Kimiko said. "Kimiko is correct. The storm will hit us." Garnet said.

Steven remembers something. "Garnet has future vision" Steven whispers to Connie. "Yea and she helped Raimundo win a showdown against Tubbimura." Dojo added. "You two better get to Greg's quick." Garnet said. "Aww...I was going to show Connie something on tubetube." Steven said. "It's like a minute long." Garnet kneels down to Steven's face. "I know you don't want to go but I want you to make the right decision." Garnet said. She gives Steven's forehead a kiss. Steven chuckles before stopping as he is seeing a lot of things. The monks are puzzled on what going on. "Uhhh...wha-what happened Garnet?" Steven asked. "I passed my future vision to you for a moment." Garnet said. "Wait...then...*Gasp* Connie, we need to go now." Steven said as he grabs Connie by the hand and rushes out of the house.

The Monks were surprised from this. "Okay...when did you know about this?" Clay asked. "A really good long time" Garnet said with a smirk. "Well, why didn't you tell us you could do that and show us the wu back then?" Kimiko wondered. "Because I want to give Raimundo a nice surprise since I noticed he was off for the past few weeks." Garnet said. The Monks realized that Garnet cared for Raimundo and wanted a good surprise for him but making a finding a future where Raimundo won a showdown over Tubbimura. Clay walks up and gives Garnet a high 5. "That's very nice of you, Garnet." Clay said. "Not a problem." Garnet said with a smile.

That evening the Monks were getting ready for bed. However, Kimiko was looking outside at the window. She was still wondering how Raimundo is doing and how Steven and Connie are doing. She ponders if Raimundo is even going to return at all. She then turn to see Amethyst walking up to her and sits down next to her, watching the snowfall. "I can't believe we are close to the new year and we won't have Raimundo to celebrate with us." Kimiko said. "Yea…" Amethyst said. She lies her head on Kimiko's shoulder as the watch the snowfall and wonder how is Raimundo. They don't know that Raimundo is doing fine…just sulking in Brazil.

_**End of Episode 16**_


	17. Episode 17: New Year Resolve

**Episode 17: New Year Resolve**

Steven was with Greg at this time, so the monks were setting up the new year beach fireworks, helping out with Sadie, Jenny, and Sour Cream. Omi was mostly making sure they have the fireworks needed, Kimiko was unpacking the fireworks while Clay, Sadie, Jenny and Sour Cream handle the setting up of the fireworks. It was fairly midday and the Gems are mostly busy getting ready for the show with Steven and Greg. Omi mostly looks out in the ocean a few times during the counting. "Omi...Omi?" Sadie said. "Uh?" Omi said, snapping out of his long gaze. "You seemed to be tuned out for a good while." Sour Cream mentioned. "My sincere apology, Sour Cream...it's just that…" Omi said as he drift off a little bit. "We know…Raimundo is AWOL." Sadie said. "And we can hopefully wish him the best of luck on potentially returning to you guys." Jenny added. "Yea, but we don't know if Raimundo would like to return anytime soon." Kimiko said. "Yea, he seem pretty jaded from his denial of being a Xiaolin Apprentice." Clay added.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's the difference between a Xiaolin Monk and Xiaolin Apprentice?" Sadie asked. "Well, you three are about to find out." Master Fung said as he walked up. "Master Fung, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get ready for the fireworks show?" Kimiko said. "Well, I figured that you might be needing some quick training and demonstrations on how to use your new Apprentice ability." Master Fung explained. "Kimiko, take the Star Hanabi, call it out while adding your element power." Master Fung hand Kimiko the Star Hanabi. "I wouldn't recommend doing it against the fireworks." Jenny said. "Don't worry, I got a different thing in mind." Kimiko said as she turns to a big rock on the beach. "STAR HANABI FIRE!" Kimiko said, launching a more powerful Star Hanabi. It destroy the rock with ease, making it several smaller rocks and flew back to her hand, smoking.

"Cool…" Sour Cream said with an impressed look on his face. Clay receives the Fist of Tebigong. "Fist of Tebigong…EARTH!" Clay said, slamming it down on the ground. It created a new massive rock in place of the destroyed rock. "Woah, now that's strong." Jenny said. "Omi, your turn." Master Fung said, handing Omi the Orb or Tornami. "Orb of Tornami…water!" Omi said as it fires as stream of instant freezing water on one of the smaller rock, in casing it in a thick sheet of ice. "Now that's cool." Sadie said. "I have ice powers…that is most interesting." Omi said. Kimiko did wonder something.

"Did you come out because we were talking about Raimundo?" Kimiko said. Master Fung shakes his head no. "It was mostly a coincidence that you were talking about Raimundo when I was nearing you 6." Master Fung explained. "You see, I was wanting to give you a demonstration of what power you 3 have. Yes, it's disappointment that Raimundo departed on a very sour note, but life moves on, and sometimes finds a unique way." This led Kimiko to think a bit. They miss Raimundo but they have to move on sooner or later. Just then, she sees Steven walking up to the boardwalk, kinda in deep thought at that point. Kimiko quickly rushes over.

"Hey, Steven." Kimiko said. "Oh…hey, Kimiko." Steven said. "What's going on?" "Eh, nothing much, helping out with the fireworks, discovering our Xiaolin Apprentice skill, nothing too out of the ordinary." Kimiko said. Steven went back to thinking a bit. "Something on your mind" Kimiko asked. "It's just...It's my dad and Amethyst. They are watching this show called Lil' Butler and they watched it all day yesterday and most of today." Steven explained. "Never heard of that show." Kimiko said. "Well, I didn't watch any of it because, you know, grounded." Steven said. "Well, it still shows that they love you but they got to be firm on how to treat you." Kimiko said. "I feel like if it wasn't for Raimundo...things would be very worse on the grounded part." Steven said. Kimiko softly nods and sighs. "Look, we got to move on from Raimundo sooner or later. Either he does come back or he doesn't. We got to hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Kimiko said. Steven softly nods. "I guess we can start the new year fresh and new again." Steven said with a bit of smile. "There you go." Kimiko said with a smile. "Come on, I'll treat for lunch." Kimiko said. They rush off to a local diner.

At Katnappe's place, she finished another contract mission and got payed handsomely. However, she has been unlucky on finding a genius level intellect to work for her. Even with all the dollars she was flaunting, she just can't seem to get anyone to agree to help her out. She kept running into the issue of keeping the Shen Gong Wu a secret and the need of a Wu tracker. She had no other choice but to pretty much scrap it and just wait for the chips to fall as they play. "Stupid geniuses...always outsmart me…Well, I'm going to get the last laugh as I'm saving money for my own luxury." Katnappe said to herself. She begins to remember how Steven bested her and caused her to get fired. "If I could get revenge on that Steven kid…Ohh, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Katnappe ponder some more. "However, if those gems manage to injure Jack with a metal ball…I wonder how they would damage me." she said. "Maybe it was secretly good that I lost…" She ponders even more. "What am I saying?! That was a humiliating defeat and they knew it." Just then, she felt something rubbing on her leg. It was one of her little kittens. She picks it up and cuddles it a bit. "You're right, I need to simmer on it and maybe the future might give me something." Katnappe said to the kitten. The kitten meows cutely. "Yea, maybe life finds away. That's a good quote right there." She looks at her next contract and the offer was big but was not for another three weeks. "Maybe, I'll keep my options open and wait for the right time to get revenge." Katnappe said. She slowly gets up and carries the kitten with her to the couch.

At Jack's HQ, he took a bit of break of his Project Morph and Project Rebirth. He's been working hard and just found a breakthrough on Project Morph. If he could work just a bit more, he might have it ready in a few months to even a year. He just need some approval. However, Peridot isn't going to visit Earth anytime soon, but she did mention that she is considering sending more robonoids to check up the Kindergarten. Jack meanwhile is now working on a mini project. "Just some more work done for next year and this baby will be ready in a jiffy." Jack said. He sits back down and look over the calendar. He softly sighs. "I still can't believe Wuya would do me dirty like that. After that success of getting the Heart of Jong, she would replace me in a heartbeat." Jack bemoans. He begins to think. "Wait a minute. She had been planning this since...When I used the Chameleonbot!" he realized.

Jack was more angry than before. All that effort, all that losses, and that injury, that was Wuya's planning. She never intended to stay with Jack for long. In fact, she most likely intended Jack to be nothing more than a fiddle and a lackey. All that promise of World Domination, all that help he thought he was getting, those were nothing but empty lies. He even congratulated her and yet wasn't happy about it. This made Jack even more angry. "Well, Wuya, if you think I'm going to lie down and suck my thumb on losing, you are thinking wrong." Jack said, with fires in his eyes. "Next year, with Peridot, I will truly be able to evolve into one of the biggest threat the Monk and Gems will ever see. Not only will I prove Wuya wrong but remove the stigma that I'm a wimp. And it'll all start with Project Rebirth and Project Morph." Jack said. He sits down and begins drawing up more of his project plan. A fire has been lit under Jack and it might not be extinguished for a good while.

Back at Beach City, it was night time now. Clay, Kimiko and Omi sat next to Garnet, Pearl and Steven, waiting for the fireworks. Pearl was wearing a sweater and Garnet wore a jacket with Cool Dad on the back. "Well, that's an interesting look" Omi commented. "Well, I got them from the storage unit." Steven mentioned. "Oh, duh. That's where we got the Longi Kite from." Kimiko said. "Yea, and this "Laser Light Cannon" You guys mentioned." Clay added. Omi pondered something. "Wait a second. There was a mention of poofing of Pearl. What exactly happen?" Omi said. Pearl sighs. "Well, if you like to know…it's rather…embarrassing. Before why I got poofed, some background. You see, we Gems do have limits and if we poof, we retreat to our gem, leaving vulnerable to be shatter. Once you shatter…" Pearl said before drifting off. "What does happen?" Omi said. Pearl doesn't know how to say it. "Basically, you can't reform…ever." Garnet said, bluntly.

The monks now get what they were saying. "As for my poofing…well, it was due to a sword training incident." Pearl said. "She got stabbed though the body by her holo-pearl." Garnet said. Pearl blushes madly in embarrassment. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Kimiko said. Clay looks around. "Hey wait, where's Amethyst." Clay said. "She would have helped out on clearing the air more." "Yea, that's strange. Why would she be bringing Greg." Pearl said before gasping "Are they hanging out again?" "Wait, what, again? What do you mean by that?" Steven asked. "Does it have to do with Lil' Butler?" Kimiko mention. Garnet just scoffs. "Unbelievable, they are hanging out again." Pearl said. "They used to disappear for days on end, watching those tapes over and over again. They did that until…" Pearl said before drifting off again. "Until what?" Omi and Steven said at the same time. "I don't know, they just stopped one day." Pearl said.

Just then the fireworks began to go off, signaling the new year. Pearl began hitting her pan with a wooden spoon. Everyone was celebrating…well, all but Kimiko. She looks to her side and just remember Raimundo. It's still stings her even for a bit. She grown close to Raimundo as a friend and now he's gone. Clay also misses Raimundo. But this is a new year, they can't mope around all this time, they got wus to collect and a world to save. They believe that this is the year where they can recover more wus before Jack could even get to them. Kimiko looks back to see Steven starts to walk back to the Storage Unit. She want to pursue but thought against it. Let Steven resolve it himself. It's his Dad and Amethyst. What the worst that could happen.

A bit later, The Monks were setting up for bed. They were still waiting for Amethyst and Steven. Amethyst then rushes inside, looking really shaken. "Amethyst, you're back!" Kimiko said. "I'm not in the mood of talking right now." Amethyst shouts. She then rushes into the temple and into her room. As for the Monks, they were confused by it. A bit later, Steven arrived back and the Monks began to wonder what happened. "Hey guys." Steven said with an awkward chuckle. "Steven, what happened to Amethyst and Greg?" Kimiko said. "Yea, she came in, just said she didn't want to talk and ran into her room" Clay added. "She ran faster than a mongoose on a hot summer day." "Well…Dad and Amethyst got into an argument after discovering that the fireworks were going off and Amethyst…Amethyst…shape-shifted to my mom." Steven explained the best he could. "Okay, that is so uncalled for." Kimiko said. "I understand…" Steven said. "Hey, look, Dad and I are going to clean up the Storage Unit tomorrow. You guys get some rest. It's really late." The monks nods as they go and rest on the couch and bench.

_End of Episode 17_


	18. Episode 18: Marble Madness

**Episode 18: Marble Madness**

Jack was working on something. It wasn't neither Project Morph nor Project Rebirth. Jack came up with a new idea in the intervening months as it was now March. Jack have been mostly by himself ever since Wuya's backstab. Ever since then, neither the Monks nor Jack got a shen gong wu activation. Jack grabs his metal mask protector and begins welding something. _'If Wuya ever shows her ugly face, I'll tell her to beat it in her face.'_ Jack thought. Jack isn't going to forgive nor forget Wuya anytime soon…if ever.

Right on cue, Wuya floats into Jack's basement. She slowly floats over to Jack. "Why, hello, Jack." Wuya said. "I'm…impressed on how you are working. Maybe something that could help us out?" "Beat it, Wuya. There's no us." Jack responds back, keeping his promise to himself. Wuya gasp. "Jack, that's no way to treat a friend." Wuya said. "Friend? HA! Your Mala Mala Jong went bust and you expect me to be your friend again? Forget it!" Jack said with a ferocious anger. "Come on, Jack. You do need me in some shape. Yes, Peridot is set to come here, but that could be long down the road. Besides, you need me to detect shen gong wu." Wuya mentions.

"That's where you are wrong on both fronts." Jack said, removing his metal mask protector. "I managed to create this!" Jack holds up a diamond shaped object with arrows on it. It began beeping a bit. "The Jack Spicer Shen Gong Wu Finder!" Jack said with a proud look. "The-The wha?" Wuya said, stuttering on what she heard. Jack presses a button and a new object appears, Jack's newly built Jet. He had built it during this time as well. "Look, you aren't the only one that can detect Shen Gong Wu is activating, but also this bad boy can find it in a heart beat." Jack said as he puts it on his ship. He begins calibrating it. "And what about this Peridot arrival?" Wuya mentions.

"Well, if you like to know, Peridot managed to convince her Diamond to do more research on Earth and also look into the Prime Kindergarten. Peridot managed to ask me if I would like to see old gem tech that I can use for further modernize my tech. Needless to say, I took the offer. Besides, she's my new business partner." Jack said with a smug look on his face. Wuya can't believed what she's hearing. Just then the Wu finder beeps as it completes it calibrating stage. Wuya began to look a bit down. "Face it, Wuya. It's over." Jack said as he pull his goggles over his eyes. He climbs into his jet. "I'm going to do a bit of a quick test run and I want you to be out of my sight when I return!" Jack said as the jet flies off. Wuya just looks out to see the jet disappear over the horizon. "Over, is it?" Wuya said. "We'll see about that." She floats out of Jack's HQ with an evil idea brewing in her ghostly head.

Back at Beach City, The Monk were doing some training on the beach with Connie and Steven watching. Kimiko was doing some flips and kicks against Clay in some improvise training sparing while Omi meditates on his head. Steven and Connie were very interested on how the Monks train. Connie remember something and grabs her backpack. "What is it, Connie?" Steven said. "Well, I brought you this." Connie said. She then showed a book called Unfamiliar Familiar. "Book! Wow, cool cover" Steven said. Kimiko and Clay stopped sparing and walked over to Steven and Connie. "What's going on with you two?" Kimik said.

"Well, I was going to show Steven my favorite series of books, The Spirit Morph Saga." Connie said with a smile. "It's about a girl named Lisa and she is a witch. I mean, she doesn't know it at first and she has a familiar, which is sorta like the spirit companion everyone has in the world. Hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus." "That's sure is jam packed with mystery." Clay said. "Yea, mystery." Steven said. "If you guys like, I can read to all 3 of you." Connie said. Steven was on board, Kimiko pulls out her laptop while sitting down. Clay decides to join in. Connie begins to read as we pan to Omi. His concentration on the meditation was hard was we see flashes of the Reversing Mirror, Wuya, and Peridot. This cause Omi to snap out of his meditation state and scream.

Kimiko and Clay quickly get up and rushes to Omi as he lands face down. "Something wrong, Omi?" Kimiko said. "You look more pale than Jack Spicer." Clay said. Omi slowly gets up. "I-I saw an unknown Shen Gong Wu, Wuya, and Peridot. Wuya looked like she had an evil grin and Peridot...I don't know. She looks intimidating, looking down at something." Omi said. "That doesn't sound good." Kimiko said. Omi can't shake off the feeling that these are meaning something. Something big happening. Just then, the ground rumbles. This disturbed Steven and Connie's story. "What was that?" Steven said. "No clue, but that didn't sound goo-" Connie said a massive splash of water is heard. A moment of silence was felt as a green orb thing rolled up to the beach. The Monks are on guard as the Gems rushes out to see it as well.

"Oh no! It's that Marble Robot" Steven said. "A what?" Connie said. The robot begin to form legs and began to march towards Connie and Steven when both Clay and Garnet stopped it in it's track. "Not so fast, robot. You got to get past all 6 of us." Clay said. "Amethyst, Pearl, Now!" Garnet said as Pearl and Amethyst began to launch a massive strike on the machine. It takes a critical hit and destroyed, with a massive green goo in trail. This left Amethyst in a complete green goo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi having some goo on them while Steven, Connie, Pearl and Garnet were not cover in goo, Steven and Connie of which were in Steven's bubble. Steven dispels his bubble while Connie was amazed by what she saw. "You okay?" Steven said to Connie. "I really love hanging out at your place." Connie said with a big smile. Kimiko walks up to Pearl. "So, do you think it was-?" Kimiko asked. "Peridot's machines, no doubt about it. The only thing...we never seen something that big before." Pearl said. Amethyst walks up, all gooey. "Or this gooey" she said. She then tries to hug Pearl but Pearl runs off. Clay and Omi walks up to Kimiko. "That's the third one this week." Clay said. "Yea, but who knows what Peridot is planning on" Kimiko said. "It is most strange that Peridot sent three orbs to earth. Why would she do that?" Omi said. Kimiko ponders something. "Hmm...I guess maybe try and see where it might go. I'll talk to the Gems about it." Kimiko said. "For now, we need to get hosed down." Clay said. Kimiko and Omi nods.

The next day, Jack was on the radio again. "What do you mean it hasn't arrive yet?" Jack said. "Look, I'm assuming the Gems and Monk are interfering with it. Keyword, assuming." Peridot said. "If not, then the Robonoids are crashing into bad spots." "Well, maybe try to get it close to a warp pad and warp it before the Gems and Monks know what's going on…that is if they know." Jack said. Jack is grown a bit paranoid that they knew the Spybots but was mostly keeping his composure at this point. "I doubt they know me or anything." Peridot said. "If they did, it would compromise the mission." "I don't want you to fail because of me. I assure to you that they are out of the loop." Jack said. "Well, you are a smart kid and I will give credit where credit is due." Peridot said. "Besides, you did provide a lot of info for me and their location." Jack smiles a bit. "Alright, Send another one. Keep sending till they get tired or the robonoid gets to the kindergarten." Jack said. "Okay." Peridot said. "Just have the webcam on standby." Jack ends communications with Peridot for now.

Jack sits back in his chair and ponders. _'With Wuya now gone, Peridot is my best bet…but why do I have a nagging feeling that this is going to end so badly.'_ Jack thought. He looks back at the Chase Young poster and begins to think. He imagines him and Peridot training with Chase Young, becoming stronger, faster and better. Jack then imagines that Chase Young is commending both of their efforts and says that Wuya is wrong on Jack, also saying he's so full of potential. However, he soon snap out of it. "Chase isn't around, Jack." Jack said to himself. "He's long dead. Why would he train you when he's gone?" Jack stands up and begins to walk. "Even if he was alive, why would he take me under his wing? I doubt that he would appreciate me expelling Wuya." Jack thinks a bit more. "However, I might persuade him with Peridot and the ideas of Project Morph and Project Rebirth could be just the recipe for success." Jack sits back down and looks over his Project Morph and Project Rebirth. "All I need is Peridot approval and these bad boys will go into production." Jack said some more. He begins drawing up more of his projects and wait on both Peridot and the shen gong wu activation.

Back at Beach City, Steven was on the phone while the Monks and Gems are discussing something. "You sure that's a wise idea." Pearl said with nervous tone. "Wh-what if it was doing something truly bad?" "Then we can attack it before it does something bad." Kimiko said. "However, I doubt it'll attack us before it does it mission." "Besides, if it arrives again, that would be the FOURTH one this week." Clay added. Pearl and Garnet began to ponder. It is starting to get a bit grating on them and this is starting to sense a pattern. "Hmm...I guess we can't argue that much. We'll follow the next one that arrives." Garnet said. "If Rai was still here, he would mention "oh, that will take like forever" and then it would enter the atmosphere like right now." Kimiko said.

Just then, the building rumbles. "And now he would have said "of all timing..."" Kimiko added. They soon rush outside to see a shooting object in the sky. Garnet realized the trajectory. "It's heading to Mask Island! We need to rendezvous there now." Garnet said. "I'll call you back Connie." Steven said as he hangs up. The Monks and the gems stands on the warp pad and warp away. While in the Warp stream, Clay looked at Garnet. "Remember, we follow where it needs to go. Do not destroy it." Clay said. "I know, Clay...I know." Garnet said. "I just don't know about it, Clay." Pearl said. "Well, we got to wait and see, Pearl." Kimiko argue back. Just then, Dojo popped out of Clay's hat with a yawn. "What is going on here?" Dojo said while rubbing his eyes. "Dojo? Why were you in my hat?" Clay said. "What, I need someplace to rest where it's nice and dark enough for me." Dojo said

Soon, they arrive at the Mask Island and see the Robonoid already nearing the warp pad. "Wait, it's heading to the warp pad we are on?" Pearl said. "Was all this time looking for the warp?" "Apparently so." Kimiko said. The Robonoid made no effort on attacking and just got on the warp pad with the Monks and Gems on it. It begins to activate and they warp away. In the warp stream, they slowly climb on top of the robonoid to make sure it doesn't get too far on it mission. "Yee-haw. Riding it like a cowboy" Steven said. Clay could only chuckle. Soon, they arrive at the kindergarten. "What is it doing here in the Kindergarten? Isn't this site damaged enough?" Pearl said. "Well…I think it needs to go somewhere that isn't harmful?" Steven said. "Garnet?" Clay said. "Steven's way." Garnet said. Pearl groans.

The Robonoid jumps down to ground level and begins to walk some more. The Gems and Monks are still on it. "Nothing bad beyond the Kindergarten's shape." Clay said. "Hey, this is my place, you know." Amethyst said with a reminder. "Yea, Raimundo did mention it when you guys returned." Clay said. "It is most haunting to see it first hand…no offense." Omi said. "Eh, you get used to it." Amethyst said. Just then, the Robonoid stopped. "Why did we stop?" Pearl said. "Something is happening." Garnet said. Garnet quickly grabs the Monks, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven and jumps off the Robonoid. It then shapeshift to a pyramid shape and opens up a pyramid shape hole. It slide and fits perfectly in the hole. "So, that's where it was heading." Kimiko said. "Come on, we must follow it!" Omi said. The rest would follow quickly.

Back at Jack's HQ. Jack was still working on Project Morph and Project Rebirth blueprints. He was drawing up on how each of the plan can be executed when approved. "If the gem tech is as hyped, then I might be more advanced than the Gems and Monks will ever get." Jack boasters. Just then, he hears the radio going off. Jack quickly turns the radio on. "Peridot! Any updates?" Jack said. "Got some news and they are indeed good. The Robonoid has arrived at the location. Prepare for webcam communications." Peridot said. "Great." Jack said as he starts setting up the webcam. He was starting to get a bit gitty from the idea of possibly getting a lot of high tech stuff and knowledge.

At the Kindergarten, they arrive at the bottom and sees a hand pedestal. A small robonoid squeeze out of the bigger robonoid and climbs the hand pedestal. The room begins to glow as it activates. Two screen began to activate. The Gems and Monks quickly hide as Jack and Peridot show up on screen. "Yes! It works!" Jack said with a victorious tone. "Calm down, Spicer. We still got some work to do." Peridot said. Peridot opens up her notes. "Connected to the Prime Kindergarten with one Jack Spicer in Facet Five. Will check the status for the Kindergarten." she said.

"What does that mean?" Clay whispers. Pearl thinks then gasp. "I think she's trying to reactivate the kindergarten!" Pearl whispers. "And with Jack, who know what forces they'll make!" "I doubt that they'll do anything at this time." Dojo softly peeps out. "Besides, with the tech that Jack has, it would be most unwise to interfere with their mission. If they succeed on establish a strong connection, then we would be in most trouble." Omi said softly. "Alright, when they are distracted, attack the power source." Garnet said. Everyone nods. They look over to see Steven already climbing upward. "Are you kidding me" Kimiko whisper shouts.

Steven walks on the around the control room while Jack and Peridot were distracted. "Let's see if this archaic gem tech still works." Peridot said. "They look modern to me." Jack mention. "Super modern to you, but old to me." Peridot said. "I don't know, they look cool to me." Steven said. A brief silence. Jack is sweating. "D-d-did I hear that correctly?" Jack softly whisper. Peridot's screen turns to see Steven just standing there. "Hi." Steven said. Peridot screen lowers to Steven. "Uhh...who are you?" Peridot said, trying to play dumb. "Oh, my name is Steven." Steven said. Steven looks up to see Jack's back of his head. "Hey, Jack. Fancy seeing you here." Steven said with a tone in cheek tone.

_'__Shoot__. He knows I'm here.' _Jack thoughts. Jack turns his screen to face Steven. "So...what are you doing, Jack?" Steven said. "None of your beewa….actually." Jack said. He then had an evil smile. "Well, since the cats is out of the bag. Why not?" "What are you planning, Jack?" Peridot said. "Steven, this is Peridot, Codename 5XG." Jack said. "Why now?!" Peridot said. "Well, it was going to be out sooner or later." Jack retorts. "Ugh…fine." Peridot said. Jack then realized something. "Are the Gems and Monks near by?" Jack said. "Nope." Steven said. "So how many human are still kicking around?" Peridot said. "Oh, there's plenty. My dad, Connie, Lar, Sadie, the mailman, Onion…I think. Lots of people. Including Jack." Steven said. Jack rolls his eyes. "Can we just crush him?" Jack said. "Alright, fine…" Peridot said. One of the hand forms into a fist and tries to crush him. However, Garnet and Clay with his fist of tebigong managed to dispel it.

"Oh, Come on!" Jack said in anger as Peridot is stunned. Just then the rest appear. "Just when things couldn't get any worse." Jack bemoans. "Great…But I do have these Crystal Gems and these Xiaolin Monk to be on record." Peridot said. The Monks and Gems gulp but still stood strong. "Why must you guys interfere with out partnership?!" Peridot said. "And why is the homeworld warp pad down again!?" "Because we are the Crystal Monks and we will still stand to defend earth and all shen gong wu." Pearl said. "Wait, wait, the Crystal Monks?" Peridot said. "Why that name?" "Oh…Crystal Gems, Xiaolin Monks. They merged the names together." Jack said. "Ugh…really." Peridot said with an uninterested tone.

Dojo then peaks out. "And we know of Peridot. We saw Jack and Wuya talking to you at the warp pad." Dojo said before realizing what he said and face palming on himself. Jack… well, he was seeing red now. He realized that the Monks and Gems knew of his Spybots before it got destroyed, knew of 5XG before today and even knew of his plan ever since he and Peridot first met. All that and with the Wuya mention made Jack snap. "ARE...YOU...KIDDING?!" Jack shouts. "YOU LOSERS KNEW ABOUT MY SPYBOTS AND PERIDOT BEFORE TODAY?! AND YOU DESTROYED THE WARP PAD AFTER PERIDOT AND I LEFT?! GGGGGGGRRRRRAH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Jack turns the video signal off and lost connection with Peridot. "Jack, Jack?!" Peridot said as Amethyst launches a hand to the power supply. It destroys it and Peridot signal ran out but not before Peridot said she'll report this.

The monks and Gems walk to Steven. "Sorry, I may have taken a step too far." Steven said. "Well, it was the Monks idea and it did have some perks." Garnet said. "Yea." "Plus, seeing Jack getting all red was funny." Kimiko said. "The way we played him may have angered him but that is some good schadenfreude" Clay said. "It was most amusing to see Jack get really red." Omi said with a big smile. "But there were a few draw back. Now Jack is pretty much wanting revenge and Peridot is going to report everything to someone." "Aw man." Steven said. "Well, we got no other choice but to wait and see." Clay said. We pan to the destroyed power source a spark of energy pops off.

**E****nd of Episode 18**


	19. Episode 19: Jack's Revenge

**Episode 19: Jack's Revenge**

At Jack's house, Jack was fuming. Just yesterday, he found out that the Monks and Gems played him like a fiddle. He found out that they knew his Spybots, knew about Peridot, and knew about his and Peridot's alliance...all before he could boastfully announce Peridot's impending arrival. To make matters worse, Peridot lost communications to the Kindergarten. Peridot did report the issue to her diamond and told Jack that back up will arrives as soon as she can but she needs some assistance to gather up. Jack told her that as soon as possible isn't enough as he wants immediate revenge. Peridot can't support Jack at this time and needs time to build some resources. However, she did mention that she did get a fellow gem to head to Earth with her as her escort.

Needless to say, Jack's mood is overall sucky. Any chance of Peridot's arrival asap is now going to be a good while, and any contact with Wuya is out the window, even though he doesn't want Wuya's help after that betrayal. "Stupid Monks...Stupid Gems." Jack mumbles to himself working on his Project Rebirth and Project Morph blueprints. "If they know about this, then I would completely lose it!" Jack slams his fist down and began to look red in the face. Not from pain, not from embarrassment, but from pure fiery rage. "All of my live, I've been dumped on. Monks besting me in every possible way to Sunday, Garnet pinning me with that metal ball that injured me, Steven besting Katnappe…even though I wanted her get knocked down a peg, but still…and now THIS!" Jack said with a heated tone. "Them knowing of my Spybots and Peridot's impending arrival! Even I wouldn't step to that low of a blow."

Jack looks back at his blueprints and sees nothing but untapped potential. "If only they knew about Project Morph and Project Rebirth." Jack said with an evil chuckle. "If Peridot approve of this, production will begin as soon as I can and with all the tech homeworld could provide…well, the Gems and Monks would be smacked around 6 ways to Sunday. Once they are knocked out, I can easily conquer the world with all this tech and remain unopposed. Even Wuya couldn't get to my level." Jack's fire has been lit for a while and it only gotten more intense after yesterday. The amount of fire and passion he is feeling hasn't been seen or felt in a very long time. "Once a new Wu activates, I will exact a revenge." Jack boast. He then looks back at his 3 shen gong wus. "I can't really use the ring of 9 dragons for anything for a good while, so my best bets are the changing chopsticks and the monkey staff." Jack said. "If I want to get more wus...I need to use the Shen Yi Bu dare to my advantage. It's an all in for me. My last bet. If I succeed, then I might get a few extra wus that could tide me over. If failed…Peridot is my last shot." Jack said to himself. "But if that fail…" Jack shakes his head and slams his fist on the table. Pain runs though his hand but he toughed it out. Jack would have cried but this is the new Jack, he thought to himself, and he will not quit from a simple little pain.

Back at Beach City, The Gems and the Monks returned from a mission and Pearl and Steven went to somewhere to do something secret. The Monks were told by Steven that Pearl is taking him somewhere and would be out of commission if a Wu activates. Garnet and Amethyst were busy getting some weapons into Amethyst's room for storage, so the Monks hold down the fort of the House. Clay was relaxing on the couch, Kimiko was sitting next to Clay, surfing the web on her laptop and Omi was meditating, relaxing his body again. "You know, I never seen Jack get more angry than a raging bull in a china shop." Clay commented. "Eh, he'll get over it. He'll whine and moan about it but will try to "get revenge" on us but would be too weak to do so." Kimiko said. "It's the same song and dance." Omi overheard that and slowly gets up. "You most sure about that, Kimiko?" Omi said. "I'm just not that sure, I'm fully confident." Kimiko said. "Besides, I've been keeping track of the wus we have and Jack have. All Jack has are the Monkey Staff, the Ring of 9 Dragons, and the Changing Chopsticks. Two or three good showdowns in our favor and Jack is out of wu and can't do anything about it."

Dojo and Master Fung comes up to them. "Talk about Jack Spicer, I see." Master Fung said. "I know Jack has a bad record as of now but we must not go easy on him." "I get where you are coming from, Master Fung, but I don't think Jack would outfox us anytime soon." Kimiko said. "Think about it. We know his plan with Peridot, his spybots, and he down to three shen gong wu. Unless we have a disaster streak for the showdowns, there's no way Jack can comeback from this. All because Wuya got impatient and tried attacking with Mala Mala Jong." "Well, that maybe a good argument, Kimiko, but here's my counterargument. Jack may not be the fastest nor the strongest, but he is definitely intelligent. May I remind you that he used the Chameleon-bot to sub you out and used the Changing Chopstick to snatch up most of the wu when it was discovered?" Master Fung said. Kimiko did remember getting snatched up by Jack and being replaced by Jack's Chameleon-bot. By the time she came back and manage to defeat it, Jack used the changing chopsticks to snatch up most of their wus. Not all of them, but it did hurt them for a good while. If it wasn't for the Mala Mala Jong incident, they would be near equal grounds on wu counts.

"Well, true…but that was one time and I think we can handle Jack. Besides, he's not that strong and his robot are disposable. If anything, he's as vulnerable as he is before." Kimiko said. "I think that there is a saying that could be applied to Jack. When you are cornered and have little to no options, what will he do, fight or flight?" Master Fung said. Kimiko just laughs a bit. "Oh, Jack would flight, hands down." Kimiko said. "Sorry, Master Fung, but Kimiko is right." Clay said. "Yes, she does bring up some most good arguments. Jack isn't a fighter." Omi said. "*sighs* Very well. I'll just let you three be." Master Fung said, as he walks away. Dojo slithers up to Kimiko. "So, how have you been handling yourself since…well, Raimundo's departure?" Dojo said. "It's still kinda stings a little that Rai isn't here but I'm slowly accepting it. Besides, when Jack loses the remaining wus, we might not have to worry about him at all. Our focus should be on Peridot and preventing her arrival." Kimiko said. Dojo was about to say something when he senses something. A new Wu!

"A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" Dojo said as he pulls out the scroll. He then discovers that it's the Sphere of Yun. "Ah, the Sphere of Yun. It creates an invisible impenetrable prison around the enemy. It's basically like the Gems bubble ability, trapping poofed gems they captured." Dojo explained. "Yea, they told us that a few days ago." Clay mentioned. "Yea, if the Gems get damaged enough, they retreat back to their gemstone." Kimiko added. "Well, there is one problem...who's hanging back?" Dojo said. Just then, Garnet and Amethyst walked out of the temple. "Ah, perfectly timed, guys." Dojo said. "look, a new we activated, can you two guard the wus so Jack doesn't steal them…just in case?" "We'll make sure he won't lay a finger on them." Garnet said with a smirk. "Yea and we'll make sure he'll cry home to his mama." Amethyst said. Dojo nods as the Monks heads out the door. Dojo shape-shift to his big state and the Monks and Dojo soon head out.

Back at Jack HQ, he was working on several of his new prototype of Jackbot called Jack-noids, a combo of Jackbots and robonoids. He's making his 3rd one as the Wu finder beeps off. "YES!" Jack shouts. "The wu finder is activated and payback is happening today. I am so ready to kick some butt." Jack then activates 300 of his jackbots. He wasn't going to light up and brought all 3 of the shen gong wus he has. This was going to be his biggest challenge yet. This was to prove that he does not need Wuya or anyone for that matter. He could stand on his own and beat the Monks. He gets into his jets and set the coordinate. "Time for me to get some sweet revenge." Jack said with an evil smile. The jets blast off and 300 jackbots follow suit. He decided not to bring any Jack-noids due to prototype stages and wanted to use them when the time is right. For now, 300 jackbots should be enough to exhaust the Monks.

_Side-note: Whatever happens in Rose's Scabbard still happens...just off-screen. Go watch the episode, it's really good._

Dojo and the Monks arrive at a thick lush forest with a big mountain on top of it. It was somewhere deep in Japan. "Japan, home sweet home." Kimiko said with a big smile. They soon landed and Dojo revert back to normal. "Let's see…it's due north." Dojo said as he points to the northern direction. The Monks nods as they began heading north. Things are quiet…too quiet. They looked around and still see forest and nothing else. Just then, a Jackbot appears and surprised all 3 of them. They managed to destroy it but it only means one thing. "Looks like we're not alone." Clay said. "Hello, Xiaolin Losers." Jack said with a vicious tone. "Ready for your butt to be handed to you on a silver platter?" "Ha, as if." Kimiko said. Jack still had fires in his eyes. "Well then, if that's the case…JACKBOTS, DESTROY THEM!" Jack commands. That was new, they were attacking with no mercy. The monks were able to hold a good amount off but their energy were being wasted on the Jackbots. Just then, Kimiko kicks one of the heads off to a tree, revealing the Sphere of Yun. Jack and Kimiko notices it and leaps for it. Both of them touched it at the same time. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack said. "Alright, what the challenge?" Kimiko said with a smirk. Jack ponders for a second "Tree Hopping Race, first one to make the mountain wins." Jack said. "Alright, I'm game." Kimiko said. "So what are you betting?" "Ah, ah, I'm not done yet. I'm calling for a Shen Yi Bu Dare. I'm going to use my Monkey Staff and Changing Chopstick against…what did you bring?" Jack said. "I got the Eye of Dashi and the Third-Arm Sash." Kimiko said. "That will do." Jack said. "Alright, let's go." "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Both said.

Several flashes later, the tree grew to gigantic sizes and the mountain looked very far away. Kimiko and Jack look at each other. Kimiko noticed Jack's eyes were lit up like a match. She can't help but shake a feeling that Jack is more determent than ever before. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Both said at the same time. Kimiko and Jack began leaping across the tree. "Monkey Staff!" Jack said, changing to half human, half monkey. He began to leap across the trees like it was nothing and began passing Kimiko. Kimiko can't lose to Jack. No way. "Third-Arm Sash!" Kimiko said, using it to grab Jack's tail. However, Jack managed to give it the slip and even pull further ahead. "NEVER AGAIN!" Jack roars as he uses his tail to swing backwards and hit Kimiko in the face with a flying kick. This knocked Kimiko down to the ground and was out cold. Jack stood there, looking down at her with a furious anger look on his face. Jack soon began to leap some more, towards the finish line. Kimiko slowly moans as she gets up and see Jack leaping across to touch the mountain, winning the Showdown.

Several more flashes later, Jack got possession of the Sphere of Yun, Eye of Dashi and the Third-Arm Sash. Jack softly chuckles. "How on earth did Jack beat me?" Kimiko bemoans. Jack overheard that. "Because…a fire is burning with a ton of passion." Jack said. The Monks were at guard but Jack wasn't attacking. "You may not know this, but Mala Mala Jong was Wuya's idea, not mine. In fact, she backstabbed me to get it up and running. After that, I then heard that you Monks and Gems knew about Peridot earlier than I like you to and all about my Spybots." The monks began to realize something. This isn't their Jack Spicer, a pushover that got a fluke victory, but rather a new Jack Spicer, a man that is on a mission for revenge. "I've been dumped on for far too long. I hope you enjoy losing, because that's all you can do for now on." Jack added as he flies away. His remaining jackbots fly with him. Kimiko looked a bit down. Not only did she lose, but encouraged Jack to go hard on everyone. She's feeling that they were at fault now. Even Dojo felt a bit bad. Things are getting worse and worse each day and thing need to improve soon, because Peridot could arrive and aid Jack into getting his revenge. All they can do is improve.

Back at Beach City, The monks were informed on what happened to Pearl and Steven as Pearl left on the warp pad with Rose's sword and Steven is looking to find Pearl. "Man, this is really bad." Kimiko said. "And I thought losing to Jack was bad enough." "Wait, you lost to that Spicer Kid?" Amethyst said. Kimiko looks away in embarrassment. Amethyst realized the gravity of the situation. "What did you lose?" Amethyst said. "The Eye of Dashi and the Third-Arm Sash." Kimiko said. "Jack went all out on his remaining wus and managed to best Kimiko in a tree race." Clay said. "This was most uncharacteristic of Jack Spicer." Omi added. "Just as I feared." Garnet said. "I knew Jack might take to the offense to get some more wu and he did." "Yea, he called a Shen Yi Bu Dare, basically risking 2 of his remaining 3 wus to get 3 more wus." Dojo explained.

Kimiko then remembered Master Fung saying that whole fight or flight thing. "I just realized that…Master Fung was nearly right on the money with the whole fight or flight saying. I thought Jack would flight but he decided to fight and I underestimated him…" Kimiko said with a sad look at her face. Master Fung walks up. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kimiko." Master Fung said that. "It also makes me regret not bringing Raimundo up to the Xiaolin Apprentice." "I feel like I don't deserve it." Kimiko said. "Unlike Raimundo mistake, this isn't the end of the world. You simply underestimated Jack. Now that you learn not to take Jack lightly, you must put the energy to redeem yourself, quiet the storm of doubt and then we Jack finally crack." Master Fung said. Kimiko smiles a little.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack returned to his radio and told Peridot everything. "Wait, wha? You actually bested a monk?" Peridot said with a surprised tone. "And here I thought I would not recommend revenge." "What did I tell you. I got the fire and the drive now to get revenge. You might want to get down here as soon as you can for your piece of the revenge pie…wait that didn't sound right." Jack said. "Well, I do want to inform you that we managed to get an informant and she told us everything." Peridot said. "Wait, who's the informant?" Jack said. "You mentioned you found out about us through a thing called the "newspaper" right?" Peridot said. "Yea, a blue gem took all the ocean to try to get into space and succeed, sending the water back to earth soon after. Why do you ask?" Jack said. "Well, that gem is none other than a Lapis Lazuli." Peridot said. "Do tell." Jack said. Jack looks at the camera with an evil smirk. He knows that Peridot is set to arrive with this "Lapis" and some escort that suggest to be strong as all heck. Jack is in for a good position for revenge.

_End of Episode 19_

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Serpent's Tail

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

Heart of Jong

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Two-Ton Tunic

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Monkey Staff

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Third-Arm Sash

Eye of Dashi

Sphere of Yun

**Raimundo:**

Golden Tiger Claws


	20. Episode 20: Rai Unsure

**Episode 20: Rai Unsure**

Jack was looking over Project Morph and Project Rebirth and once again see unlimited potential. He has informed Peridot about it but Peridot basically told him to wait a bit before she would arrive to see it in person. He would begin to set up and build a bit of Project Morph. This one was rather questionable as it mostly rides on how Peridot and the escort would feel about it. Jack began to test it out. "Alright, testing the alpha prototype of Project Morph, more specifically the reveal of a sword." Jack said to himself. "Thee...two...one...launch!" Jack shouts as the sword pops out of his arm but was too fast to catch, causing it to be stuck to the ceiling. "Okay, note to self, lower the force power to the sword launcher." Jack said to himself. He's not too happy about it but it's a work in progress.

Jack dehooks the sword launcher from his right arm and set it down on the table. The table shows the prototype idea of project morph, a versatile offense attack that is meant to be a lightning quick response attack. It currently consist of two build-in sword launchers for each arm, a jet pack for the back, and wu holsters for any wu that is not bigger than the monkey staff. He currently have the eye of Dashi and the aforementioned monkey staff in the holsters. However, Jack was far from completing Project Morph. As for Rebirth, he's still kept in under wraps as he's still figuring it out on how to make it work. Jack looks over the Wu locator and it was still quiet. "Nothing…good. As much as I want to continue my revenge tour, I need to work on my projects." Jack said. He was still hungry for revenge, even with the recent showdown win. He continues to ponder something. _'What is Wuya doing now that he expelled her'_ Jack pondered. He shakes his head. "What am I thinking about?! I don't care about Wuya anymore. She betrayed me and she got what she deserved. Losing to those monks and with me getting to best them myself." Jack said with a re-lit fire in his eyes. He simmers down a bit but still felt the sting of the backstab. Though he is curious, he doesn't care what Wuya is thinking. He's his own man right now. He gets back to work on his projects.

In Rio de Janeiro, Raimundo sat on top of a cliff, taking in the fresh air. It's been months since the infamous Mala Mala Jong incident and is starting to clear his head a bit. "I wish I hadn't made that mistake..." Raimundo bemoans. "Even Amethyst, the gem I could trust and is my equal, was against the idea. I shouldn't have left you, Rio." Raimindo sighs. However, he is feeling that he's not alone. This was confirmed as a familiar voice is heard. "Ah, you did come from a good city, am I within a ball park?" the voice echos out. It's Wuya and she's here in Rio!

"WUYA! What are you doing here? You going to pick my brain again?" Raimundo said, having the Golden Tiger Claws on standby. "No no… I figured that you needed someone you can rely on, a friend you see." Wuya said. "Friend? Ha, what makes you say that?" Raimundo said, scoffing the idea immediately. "Well, I did find out that other than Steven, you were generally unhappy about being a Xiaolin Monk, especially with…that loss against Jack Spicer for the Heart of Jong." Wuya said. This really took Raimundo aback as flashbacks show him losing to Jack, disobeying Master Fung, and getting reprimanded by not getting promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice. All this made Raimundo clinch his fist. It did struck a nerve. Wuya secretly smiles with glee.

"Ah, I see that if it wasn't for one Steven Universe, you would be more unhappy with the underfunded lifestyle, the constant training, and the lack of appreciation." Wuya kept saying, prodding around Raimundo. This made Raimundo uncomfortable. It did resonate with him and began to see a bit of Wuya angle. However, he kept his composure. "Okay, what is your point?" Raimundo said. "I can offer you a more rewarding lifestyle, more to your custom style." Wuya said as she uses her ghost power to show Raimundo's secret dream. A massive luxurious lifestyle with billiards, basketball, video game arcade, and much more. A butler arrive with a pizza and soda. It unveils a very tasty pizza but everything began to dissipate. This did get a lot of Raimundo's attention and had some strong offer.

"I can give you everything that you desires." Wuya said. "All I need is - *gasp* Wait, I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu! We could begin our alliance right now!" Raimundo looks out the ocean. "Phase through my head...the location of the Wu..." Raimundo said. Wuya softly chuckles as she does so. Raimundo now know where it is and where to find it. "Let's go!" Wuya said. "Go ahead of me…" Raimundo said, not facing Wuya. "I'll be there in a bit. I just need to think this through." Wuya departs as we look at Raimundo. He looks over the city and begin to think constantly. On the one hand, Wuya offered up a lot of great things but this is Wuya, she's a Heylin and could just be manipulate Raimundo. On the other hand, His friends did not promote him to be a Xiaolin Apprentice but he knows them like the back of his hand. Would they be accepting of him joining up with Wuya? He ponders on that more and began to make a decision. He raises the Golden Tiger Claw as we cut away as we hear a slash.

Back at Beach City, the Monks and Gems were planning out the next Shen Gong Wu. "Look, Jack is not going to go easy on us so we might need at least one Gem come with us." Kimiko said. The Gems looks at each other. They knew this was going to be a tough call but that was before someone rose their hand. It was Amethyst. "Look, I feel bad for not stopping Raimundo when he was leaving" Amethyst explained "And I feel like I want to pay tribute to Raimundo and try to best that Spice Kid." Kimiko also had a friendship feeling for Raimundo and agreed with Amethyst. She remembered about Raimundo losing to Jack and how recently she felt ashamed about losing to Jack as well. Now she feel like she could convince Raimundo that she can understand why Raimundo felt so jaded. Dojo slithers up to the Gems and Monks. "Alright, let's see what the next Wu is showing up." Dojo said as he senses it. He pulls out the Ancient scrolls. "Ah, the reversing mirror, it reverses the effect of any shen gong wu, like for example it make the two ton tunic light as air." Dojo added. "So basically, it's an opposite wu?" Pearl said. "Sounds about right." Garnet said. The Monks and Amethyst head outside while, Steven, Pearl and Garnet stand guard of the wu.

Connie was walking up the stairs as the door opens. "Connie, what are you doing here?" Kimiko said. "Well, I was wanting to show Steven the last book of the Spirit Morph Saga." Connie said. "Oh, yea, I remember that book series." Clay said. "Steven was reading most of that when the Robonoids were landing on Earth." "Where you guys going?" Connie asked. "A wu just activated and we'll need to go get it. You can help Garnet, Pearl and Steven stand guard of the Wus." Dojo explained. "Alright, we'll read the book in the meantime." Connie said as she heads in. The monks and Amethyst managed to get on the beach and Dojo grows to his massive size. All 4 of them get on as Dojo begins to fly to get the Wu.

Garnet and Pearl then hears a rumble. It wasn't normal and it was another Robonoid landing on earth. "I though Peridot was done probing." Pearl said. "Steven, Connie, you two need to hang back. Master Fung is busy at the Xiaolin Temple today." "Can do." Steven said. "The Wu will be well guarded." Connie nods. Pearl and Garnet warp to find the Robonoid to make sure it's up to nothing wrong. Steven begins to read the book Connie brought to his place. A bit later, Steven finish reading and Connie mention how disappointed she was with the book. However, Rose's room opens after they mention about how they could change the ending. They shrug and head in for some role-playing fun. As the door close, another door opens… the front door. A mysterious person in a dark brown robe, face covered in the shadow, walks over to the pile and picks up the Serpent's Tail and walked out with no issues. Who was that person?

_Side Note: Everything that happens in Open Book still happens._

At a lighthouse, Wuya was trying to pull the Reversing Mirror off the spotlight. However, Jack arrived. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Jack said. Wuya gasp. "Jack, what are you doing here? I found it first so it's mine!" Wuya said. "Well, you don't have a body so you can't possess it. You lose, I win." Jack said. "Actually it will be you would is going to lose, Spicy Boy." Amethyst calls out. She then lands with the Monks in the lighthouse. "Ugh…you three are here…and I see you brought Amethyst for a round of butt kicking." Jack said. "Yea, good luck, Spicy." Amethyst taunts. A bit later, the Jackbots attack and Jack began to head out as Amethyst and the Monks fight off the Jackbots. Jack lands on the ground as the Monks and Amethyst rush to the ground level via stairs. "Like taking candy from a baby." Jack said. He then trip on a rock and loses grip on the Reversing Mirror to protect his fall. He quickly leaps on top of it to make sure no one touches it. However, it was glowing. He looks up to see…RAIMUNDO!

"Why hello, Spicer." Raimundo said. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The monks open the door to see Raimundo ready for a showdown. "RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko and Amethyst said at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Amethyst retorts. Dojo looks at Wuya. "Something wrong, got no one to support?" Dojo said with a bit of a smug tone. Wuya just ignored Dojo. This maybe her best bet at this point in time. "What's the challenge?" Jack said. "Flash light tag. First one in the crossbeam losses. My Tiger Claws against your Monkey Staff." Raimundo said. "Sounds fine to me. Let's go..." Jack said. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Both said

The Lighthouse transform into several small platforms with the Monks and Amethyst at ground level. Jack and Raimundo grab on to one of the small platforms. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Both said. Raimundo uses the tiger claws to avoid the light while Jack uses the Monkey Staff to avoid the light. Both were able to avoid it with close calls on both side. The Monks were holding their breath. They don't know how Raimundo might do. They don't know how to feel about it too as this is the first time since Raimundo just bailed on them hardcore. During trying to escape, Raimundo got tangled up with Jack's tail. "Nuh uh uh. You show yourself to the light and I get to win this." Jack said with a monkey screech in victorious tone. Raimundo than hatched an idea. He made a small hole as the light was drawing close to him and poked Spicer's leg with a lot of force, causing him to slip and fall. The tail let go as he quickly avoids the light with the tiger claw. Jack lands on a flat platform, while losing the monkey staff in the blinding light as it flashes his eyes. "AHHHHH!….crud." Jack said. Raimundo fist pumps in the air as the lighthouse reverts back to normal.

The monks and Amethyst can't believe it, Raimundo won and bested Jack. Raimundo won the Monkey Staff, the Reversing Mirror and retained the Golden Tiger Claw. "Yee-haw, Raimundo." Clay said. "Nice job, Rai." Kimiko cheered. "That's what I'm talking about, R." Amethyst said. "You managed to bested Jack Spicer and all while without being a Xiaolin Apprentice." Omi said. However, Amethyst nudges Omi on that. "Omi, not now." Amethyst said. Amethyst looks back at Raimundo. "No, no, Amethyst, he's right…I'm not a Xiaolin Apprentice." Raimundo said. Amethyst looks away in embarrassment. Wuya floats to Raimundo. "So…do we have a deal?" Wuya said. The Monks are stunned to hear Wuya offer up a deal and Amethyst began to realize that Raimundo might take up Wuya's offer. "Well, I did like what you have pitched…there was a few things you didn't account for and for that…I must decline and go neutral." Raimundo said.

Wuya did a double take. "WAIT, WHAT?! I OFFERED YOU THE MOON AND BACK FOR YOU AND YET YOU ARE BACKING OUT ON ME?!" Wuya screeches. "Look, you did offer me a lot of sweet stuff but even with that, I have a few more request that you would likely not have taken. From now own, call me neutral on the whole wu matter. Goes same to you guys." Raimundo said, ending with turning to Amethyst and the monks. The Monks were just stunned as Raimundo uses the Golden Tiger Claw to head back to Rio with 3 Wus. Wuya floats away in anger. Jack walked up behind them. "Wow, Wuya did get her come upping. Now I'm really happy that I lost on that Showdown. HAHAHAHA." Jack bolstered as he left. The monks were just quiet through the whole ordeal. Raimundo did considered joining Wuya. They were relieved that the deal fell though but what if it did went though. That was an idea that could break them.

Back at Beach City, the Monks and Gems were talking about what happened while Dojo counted all the Shen Gong Wu. "Wha, Wuya almost got Raimundo on a deal?!" Pearl said with a shocked looked on her face. "I did not foresee that." Garnet said. "What did Wuya offered up?" Pearl added. "We have no clue, but whatever it was, it was most interesting." Omi said. "From what we overheard, Wuya offered a lot of stuff for Raimundo and more but Raimundo declined it for some reason." Clay said. "I feel so ashamed that we did not promote him to Xiaolin Apprentice. If we knew about this, then Raimundo would still be here." Pearl bemoans. "You aren't the only one, P." Amethyst said. "I really miss Raimundo. I wanted to dedicate a Xiaolin Showdown for him but he then took the Showdown before I could. I feel like if it wasn't for me, Raimundo might take up to the offer Wuya have given to him." "Well, you two did seem a bit close on a few occasion." Kimiko said. "Maybe it due to you and Rai's chemistry that made him rethink that idea." Kimiko said.

Just then, Dojo slithers up. "Uh, Guys? The Serpent's Tail is missing. Did you have it at a mission?" Dojo said. "No, Connie and I were in Mom's room, re-enacting the end of the book." Steven said with an awkward chuckle. "Oh, that wasn't good timing as Garnet and I were trying to stop another Robonoid to make contact with Jack or whatever it was doing." Pearl said. "So...what happened to it then? Did it get lost in the pile because I looked though the pile twice." Dojo said. Everyone was scratching their heads. They don't know what happened to it. "Well, whatever you do, if you find it, DO NOT USE IT WITH WUYA!" Dojo said. "Because…" "Because then, Wuya would be able to become human with reversing mirror!" Amethyst realized and screeches. This was bad, but who knows. Maybe Jack has possession of it and they still got some work. They don't realize that the mysterious person has possession of the Serpent's Tail and has a unique idea for it.

_End of Episode 20_

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

Heart of Jong

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Two-Ton Tunic

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Third-Arm Sash

Eye of Dashi

Sphere of Yun

**Raimundo:**

Golden Tiger Claws

Monkey Staff

Reversing Mirror

**?:**

Serpent's Tail


	21. Episode 21: Wuya's Karma

**Episode 21: Wuya's Karma**

It was a fairly sunny day in Beach City. Steven was busy drawing something while the monks and Gems were discussing something. "If Raimundo did accepted Wuya's offer, it would be so awkward on fighting against him." Kimiko said. "And it would be the most unwise of Raimundo to take the deal." Omi said. "Then again…he did declined it. I don't know why but he mentioned there were a few reasons why and that "Wuya would not accepted it" saying." Amethyst added. Pearl ponders a bit as Steven walks up. "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Steven said, holding a piece of paper. "Uhh...well, it's Raimundo." Kimiko said. "We kinda wondering on how he did not take up on Wuya's offer." "Oh…There's no clear answer?" Steven said. "Sadly, that is true, Steven-roo." Clay said with a tip of his hat.

Kimiko notices the paper. "What did you draw, Steven?" Kimiko asked. "Oh, I was going to show you this." Steven said, showing a flyer of his Dad as "Guitar Dad". "Not bad, but could be better, if I maybe honest." Clay said. "Yea, what are these?" Amethyst said, pointing at the flyer. "That's his teeth." Steven said. "Well, at least an attempt was made." Amethyst said. Steven nods. "Well, thanks for the notes but I cannot really change it...because I use permanent marker." Steven said with an awkward chuckle. "Well, I wonder whatever happened to Wuya after Raimundo's decline?" Kimiko said. "Knowing her, she's looking to manipulate someone to doing her dirty work." Amethyst said. Steven heads out the door. "Well, whatever happens, we should always be on standby." Garnet said. The Monks and Gems nods.

Back in Rio, Wuya was at a secluded forest, mumbling to herself in anger. She is still furious about Raimundo's backing out on the deal. "I offered him everything he desired, the location of the wu, more importantly, it was the reversing mirror. I did all that…and yet he backed out to go "neutral" like a coward." Wuya said to herself. "Ohh…If I had a body, I would throttle that boy!" Wuya was so angry that she would scare most men. However, a cloaked figure stood in front of Wuya. "Who do you think you are?!" Wuya questions. "Ahh...just the ghost I was looking for." The cloaked figure said. Wuya was perplexed. "Ugh, I don't have time for silly games." Wuya said as she tries to float away but the cloak figure stood in front of her, taking several phase through the figure before she finally stopped. "Wait…I have something that might interest you" The figure said. The figure pulls out…the Serpent's Tail! This is the same figure that stole the Serpent's Tail.

Wuya gasp. "The Serpent's Tail?! How did…I thought…I thought the Gems and Monks had that?! Where, NO, HOW did you managed to snag it?!" Wuya said, more perplexed than before. "It was rather easy, The Gems and Monks were split up at the perfect time. I walked in, grabbed it and walked out." The figure said. "…that's it? Just timing and coincidence?" Wuya said, unamused. "Well, it needed a lot of stuff going in favor of my way and it did. I just played the waiting game." the figure said. Wuya wasn't too keen on it but finally realized something. "Okay…so, who are you?" Wuya said. The hooded figure reveals its face but we are only shown Wuya reaction. "*gasp* No way!? It-its you?! You were the one under the cloak?" Wuya said. "Yes…it is I." The mysterious figure said. "I thought you were long dead!" Wuya said. "Dead? Ha…I maybe old but I can still be kicking around." the figure said.

Just then, there was a bird that accidentally snapped a twig. "Huh?! Someone's here!" the figure said, putting on its hood again, covering its face in the shadow again. Before Wuya could react, the figure was gone. "I…I can't believe he is still alive." Wuya said. "I thought he was dead, even when in my human form." Wuya looks down to see a paper. She just manages to flip it over to see something wrote on it. _'I am not the only one that you are surprised to be alive. There is another one. The codename is Chy. __You will know it if you can remember."_ "Chy?" Wuya said. She began to think. She remembered Dashi really well as he was the one who caused her to be a ghost but she also remembers two other people. She then flashbacked to Jack's place and remember him having a poster of a person named Chase Young. "Wait…He's still alive too?!" Wuya said with a revelation. Wuya then began to think and began to chuckle. "If I can find you again, I got an interesting proposal to ask you." Wuya said with a chuckle as she floats off.

Back in the heart of Rio, Raimundo was enjoying the day to himself. He was on the beach, showing off a bit of his soccer skill. While he was doing that, he was deep in thought. Did he made the right move? Was it too much for the Monks and Amethyst to trust him anymore? Will they still care for him? This was a lot of stuff in Raimundo's mind and he also began to think of something. Should he have taken that offer and join the Heylin side? "Wuya did offer me a lot of cool stuff…but I don't know if I could betray the Gems like that. I saw what happened to Jack with Garnet and who know what they would do to me if I did that." Raimundo said to himself. He began to remember all the times in Beach City, both positive and Negative. Being denied the Xiaolin Apprentice, having fun with Jenny Pizza and Buck Dewey in that rave, Seeing Steven and Connie being a fusion for a chance, Losing to Jack Spicer, Besting Jack Spicer recently, getting his butt handed by Mala Mala Jong, and helping Steven on a few occasion. He still feels a bit mixed about returning to the Monks or joining with Wuya at this time. He just need to clear his head some more before he makes his final decision.

A few hours later, Wuya floats around the forest and finds the hooded figure. "Ah…found you." Wuya said. "Ah…Wuya. So glad to see you again." The figure said. "I do have a suggestion…can you provide me a spell that allows me to have a subject?" Wuya said with a big grin. "Hmm...is there a person you want to use it on?" The figure said. "I got one…" Wuya said with a chuckles. "A person by the name of Raimundo Pedrosa." "Raimundo…I assume it's that Xiaolin Monk that left Beach City and the Crystal Monks?"the figure said. "That's the one. Here's here in Rio." Wuya said. "I think I can do it…but I'll need to acquire some of the ingredients for the spell to work. It should be ready by night time." the figure said. "Perfect…and let's snatch up the reversing mirror while we are at it." Wuya said. The hooded figure chuckles. "So…you want to be human again…don't you?" the figure said. "Can't blame you. You are pretty powerful when in your human form." And so they began to plan thing out.

Back at Beach City, The Gems and Monks were doing their usual training on the beach. Steven was busy with something so he isn't missing out on anything other than some training. However, Kimiko and Amethyst was noticeably off today. Garnet halted the training for today. "Off today, you two?" Pearl said. "Yea…It's Raimundo." Kimiko said. "We talked before we trained, we both care about Raimundo and because of that…we miss him." Amethyst admits. "We miss him too." Clay said. "He was like a cheeky little brother that you can't get all that mad against." "Especially that milk prank?" Amethyst said. "Well, I was a little miffed from that but now looking back, it is a bit humorous." Clay said. Omi just remained quiet. While he does miss Raimundo, he did disobey an order from Master Fung and while unfair, was suitable at the time. It's hard not having Raimundo around but he's slowly adjusting it. "You know, we should visit Raimundo sometime in the future in Rio and maybe try to persuade him back to ourside." Pearl said. "That is a possibility" Garnet said. The monks began to slowly smile a bit. Maybe some time away would clear Raimundo's head and allow him to return more refreshed. All they can do is wait and see, nay, hope that Raimundo does return to the Crystal Monks. For now, they have each other, and that what matters.

Note: Shirt Club happens off-screen

Back in Rio, it was now nighttime and Wuya was waiting for the mysterious hooded figure. She is rather impatience on it. "Where is the figure? It's night time and the figure said it would be ready by this time. Ohhh...if the figure gave me the backstab, I swear..." Wuya said. "I didn't." the hooded figure said, arriving with a bowl. "Ah, there you are." Wuya said. "What's the plan?" "Simple, break into Raimundo's place, snatch him up, and I'll cast the spell that will make a Dark Raimundo that is loyal to you." the hooded figure said. "I will also say that the Serpent's Tail will be yours after this." "Why, thank you." Wuya said with a chuckle. "With that and the reversing mirror, the sky is the limit." They head out to Raimundo place.

At Raimundo's place, Raimundo hid the Golden Tiger Claw in a well hidden spot, same with the Reversing Mirror and the Monkey Staff. He got into bed and began to fall asleep. Wuya floats in and manages to see Raimundo falling asleep. "Perfect" Wuya said with a quiet tone. The door slowly opens to see the hooded figure walking in, being silent. "So…this is Raimundo, I assume?" the hooded figure said. Wuya nods. "The one and only." she said "Not anymore." the hooded figure said. The figure slowly walked up and placed the bowl next to Raimundo and slowly made Raimundo drink the whole thing. He began to glow red and a new Raimundo appeared, Named Dark Rai. He had Red eyes and had longer messier hair than Raimundo. "What shall you name me, master Wuya." Dark Rai bows. "Hmm…how about…Jackson?" Wuya said. "Why Jackson?" The hooded figure said. "Best I can think of that isn't Jack." Wuya said. "Oookay then." The hooded figure said. They grabs the reversing mirror but heard Raimundo moaning and starting to wake up. Wuya, Jackson and the hooded figure quickly scurries off. Raimundo notices the bowl and was perplexed by it. He gets up and went to use the restroom.

At a cliff side, Jackson and Wuya were setting up the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail. "You sure this will work, Wuya?" Jackson said. "I am 100% confident it will work. Now, call out the Serpent's Tail and I'll use the reversing mirror and we will rule the world with ease!" Wuya said. "Alright, well, if you are so confident, let's test it out." Jackson said. The Mysterious Figure stands at a nearby cliff, watching this going down. "Alright…Serpent's Tail!" Jackson calls out. Jackson began to fly towards Wuya. "REVERSING MIRROR!" Wuya said. They both collide and then...Silence.

Back at Beach City, The Monk and Steven were getting set up for bed time. Steven was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while The Monks were having some team before bed. Dojo was eating some food with Amethyst when he suddenly stopped. "Yo, something wrong, Dojo?" Amethyst said. Dojo just began to scream loudly. This catches Steven and the Monks off guard. "What's wrong, Dojo?!" Kimiko said. "W-w-w-w-w-w-WUYA!" Dojo said. "Oh…no…She somehow got the reversing mirror…and the Serpent's Tails." Omi said. "Which means…" Back at Rio, Wuya managed to get back to her Human form. "Ahh…it so great to be back…in the flesh." The now Human Wuya said with a massive chuckle. Jackson jaw just dropped. He never seen Wuya like this. Wuya chuckles as she summons rock creature, or Golems as they are called. Wuya could only have a gleeful smile on her face. "Those Gems and Monks won't know what hit them. Once they are out of the way, Earth will be ours!" Wuya said with a cackling laughter. She grabs both the reversing mirror and the Serpent's Tail and began to walk with Jackson and her Rock Golems. They have one destination in mind…Beach City. Things are getting worse and worse for the Monks and Gems, as now they have Wuya to deal with. Little did they know, they got an extra front to deal with very soon.

_End of Episode 21_

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

Heart of Jong

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Two-Ton Tunic

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Third-Arm Sash

Eye of Dashi

Sphere of Yun

**Raimundo:**

Golden Tiger Claws

Monkey Staff

**Wuya:**

Serpent's Tail

Reversing Mirror


	22. Episode 22: The Message

**Episode 22: The Message**

Steven was out with his dad on the beach, while the Monks and Gems are inside. The Gems recently pulled out one of the Wailing Stones out of Amethyst's room. "Uh…what is that?" Omi said. "Oh right, we didn't tell you guys about this." Pearl said. "It's a Wailing Stone, we used this to communicate during the rebellion." Kimiko pulls out her smartphone and takes a picture of it. "Afterwards, we managed to round up every single one." Pearl added. "How many were there?" Clay said. "Oh…hundreds." Amethyst said with a nonchalant tone. "Huh, that's as many as the Shen Gong Wus." Dojo said. "Do you think there will be any more use of the Wailing Stone?" Kimiko asked. "I highly doubt it, Kimiko." Pearl said. "Like I said, we rounded up every single one of them. Who would be able to use this?"

Just then, the Wailing Stone activates and began omitting a very loud noise. "WHAT THE?!" Pearl shouted. "It's activated!" Omi said outloud. "And boy is it louder than a raging bull." Clay said. "Is there a way to shut it off?!" Amethyst said. Just then, Steven arrived. "What's going on?!" Steven said. "Wailing stone activated on it's own" Kimiko said. "Make it stop! It wouldn't shut off!" Amethyst said with a massive annoyed tone. Just then, Garnet had an idea. She walked up to it, presses the button on top, and it was silence…for a second. It starts up again right in Garnet's face. "How do we stop it?!" Kimiko said. "Stand back, I think I have an idea." Pearl said as she walks up to it. She bubbles it and the noise stopped. "Huh…it worked." Pearl said. "Great, now we can-" just as she said that, the bubble began to grow larger and larger before it pops, reigniting the noise to everyone. Steven also had an idea, shoving his arm into the hole. It did not work as the noise transmit through his mouth. Garnet quickly removed Steven from the Stone and places several couch cushions in the hole and around it. The noise was muffled as a result.

"Okay, that's one way to do that." Kimiko said. "I don't get it, it was dormant when we found it." Garnet said. "Well, you did mention that you guys used in this rebellion" Omi said. "If I recall, you guys mention it to communicate with one another during said rebellion." Kimiko said. "Yea, but we got every one of the wailing stone." Pearl said. She then realized something. "Amethyst…is this one of your pranks?" Pearl said, looking at Amethyst. "No way, If I did do it, I would have taken account of that awful noise and not done it. I don't like that noise." Amethyst said in anguish. "So, if it not Amethyst that doing it…" Kimiko said. "Then the signal must be coming from space." Garnet finishes.

"But how would they are doing it and how do we decode it?" Omi asked. "Well, we should be hearing a voice coming from it, but it must be too advanced for the Wailing Stone to process." Pearl said. This give Steven and Kimiko an idea. "Kimiko, do you know what I'm thinking?" Steven said. "It's involves audio and your dad is a musician, so he should know to help out with this." Kimiko said. "Yea, my daddy-o knows audio." Steven said. Kimiko then thinks some more. "However, it could me more complex than that and it could be something else." Kimiko said. "We'll try Greg first then we'll go from there." Garnet said. "I don't know…" Pearl said. "Well, what other options do we have?!" Amethyst shouts. Clay removes the cushions, except for the one that was covering the hole and began to lift it. "Come on, let's get going" Clay said.

A bit later, Greg was unloading all sorts of audio equipments. "You have come to the right guy." Greg said as he grabs a particular equipment. "Ah ha, the Lubitz Cardioid Condenser 680. This should do the trick." "Wow, from what I heard, that is really high quality." Kimiko said. "This will surely crack the wailing code." Clay said. Omi grabs the Microphone, now removed from it's pouch and quickly replaces the couch cushion with the microphone. "Quick thinking Omi." Clay said. "Thank you, Clay." Omi said. "It's going to be a bit to work out what needs tuning." Greg said. Kimiko pulls out her laptop and began to surf the web. Omi and Clay looked over to see Kimiko doing research on Greg's microphone and what it can do. Kimiko was also thinking of something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A bit later, Greg was starting to get something. "Ah, I'm getting something." Greg said. "Great, now all we need is to hear what its going to say" Kimiko said. Greg nods as uses the tune some more but then…ZAP! The Signal was lost and smoke was coming from Greg's van. The engine was shot. "What happened?! Where's the Signal?" Pearl said with an angry tone. Clay lift the van's hood and got a face full of smoke. "Whoo-wee…looks like the van's battery just got fried." Clay said. "Augh…I knew I had that feeling." Pearl said with a groan. "Come on Pearl, maybe it something else." Steven said. Pearl looks down at Steven "Look, we tried our best but we need time to think this through." Pearl said. Kimiko closes her laptop and the Gems and Monk left Greg and Steven to their own.

The Monk and Gems arrive back at the house and sat down. Kimiko pull out her laptop and did more research. "We are not going to be able to solve what's going on to the wailing stone for a good while, if ever." Pearl said. Amethyst groans. "I hate that noise. It's so annoying." Amethyst bemoans. The monks remained quiet and Kimiko ponder something. "You know, when we faced against Peridot, she was using more advanced tech than I expected. Could they be using something that isn't just audio?" Kimiko said. "You're saying there more to the wailing stone than we could look at face value?" Clay said. "Yea, maybe it could be using audio and...video. Something like that." Kimiko said. "What, you're suggesting that we still need Greg?" Pearl said. "Well, he did prove that he might know a good trick or two." Kimiko said. "Besides, Don't you think you give him a second chance sooner or later?" Pearl thinks a bit when the door opens. It was Greg and Steven. "Guys, I think Steven and I solved it. It's not just audio, it's video." Greg said. "I was just thinking that too." Kimiko said. "Come on, everyone, we might be able to crack it tonight." Clay said. The Gems and Monks head back to the van.

A bit later, Pearl and Garnet were at the front of the car, Clay was in the car, and Amethyst, Kimiko, and Omi was in the back with Steven and Greg. "Alright, Garnet, go for it." Pearl said. Garnet's hands began to send of sparks, using electrical power she has as well. "Clay, try to turn on the engine." Pearl said. "Will do, Pearl." Clay said. He turns the key and the engine revs. "Whoo-wee! It's working!" Clay shouted. Pearl closes the hood. "The engine is up and running." Pearl said. "The Wailing Stone is ready" Steven said. Kimiko plugs in the video cord and Greg gets to work on tuning his equipment. The TV signal emits strange noises a bit before it shows…LAPIS ON THE TV!

"Steven!" Lapis said on the television. "Lapis!" Steven said. "I…I did it!" Greg said with a victorious tone. "Wait, that's Lapis?" Omi said. Steven nods. "Shush, listen up, Everyone." Garnet said. "I hope you listening to this, there's a gem that is looking for you. She even knows your name! I didn't tell her, I swear! She on her way to Earth and she not alone. She also mentions a person named Jack Spicer. Steven, Homeworld isn't what it used to be. It's way more advanced than before. I cannot understand how they did it. There's no way Earth will be ready to defend from it. Please, do not put up a fight. It will only lead to destruction." Lapis said on the TV before it cuts out. The Monks and Gems are stunned from it.

"It's Peridot…she's mentioning Peridot for a reason…she's coming to Earth." Pearl said. "And she's going to partner up Jack Spicer." Kimiko added. Garnet softly clutches her fist. "No matter how much we try, no matter how much we do, it's not enough." Pearl said, starting to softly panic. "We got one more ace up our sleeve." Garnet said. "Wha? What are you talking about, Garnet." Pearl said. "Yea, they know about the Shen Gong Wu, Most likely us, and after hearing that, our tech is compromised." Kimiko said. "There is one more we need to account for." Garnet said. They then realized what she is getting at. They need Raimundo and fast.

_End of Episode 22_

_And yes, it was a bit shorter than normal_


	23. Episode 23: Rai's Future (Part 1)

**Episode 23: Rai's Future (Part 1)**

It was a fairly sunny day in Beach City. Kimiko, Clay and Omi were doing a bit of training with the Gems while Steven and Connie watches. However, Kimiko was really off today. Amethyst took notice and called off the training for a few seconds. "Something wrong, Kimiko." Amethyst asked. "It's just…the suggestion that Garnet made of trying to convince Raimundo to return." Kimiko said. "What if he declines the offer and joined Wuya" "Well, then again, Wuya did managed…to get human form." Amethyst said, realizing something was off. "Yea, that is oddly specific." Pearl said. "She would need the Serpent's Tail with the Reversing Mirror, one of which was under Raimundo's possession and we did have the Serpent's Tail before it went missing…How did Wuya even got that?" Pearl said. The monks just shrug. "Are you suggesting that Raimundo stole the Serpent's Tail under our noses before arriving to get the reversing mirror?" Kimiko said. Pearl blushes in reaction to this. "Uhhh…no?" Pearl said a bit nervous. Kimiko glares at Pearl with anger. "I know Raimundo more than you and he would not do that." Kimiko shouts. "Kimiko, stand down." Garnet said with a firm tone. Kimiko did back down because it is Garnet and she could easily get crushed from her.

Clay and Omi look at each other, surprised from Kimiko's rage that was shown. It's been a while since Kimiko was this angry. Kimiko just held back more anger against Pearl due to that suggestion. "You know what, how about we visit Raimundo and we try to convince him to return back to us to prove his loyalty." Kimiko said. "You saying we are going on a trip to Brazil?" Steven said with star in his eyes. "Well, maybe we should wait till tomorrow because I was making a machine that could…well, it's a surprise." Pearl said. "Want to see it tonight?" Amethyst said. "Yea, sure." Kimiko said. Pearl intercepts the conversation. "I don't think that's wise as it would be past bedtime when we would do the test." Pearl said. Kimiko growls in anger and walks off in a huff. "Man, Kimiko is more angrier than a Lion in a small cage." Clay said. Steven looks at Pearl but Pearl looks away in embarrassment. Steven sighs in sadness.

Back at Jack's HQ, Jack finishes making his 3000th Jackbot in total and now made 50 prototype Jacknoids in total. Jack received the message that Peridot is set to arrive on earth soon and asked Jack to launch an attack at Beach City and the Crystal Monks near the same time as Peridot and her ship arrives. Ever since Jack's loss against Raimundo, he still had that fire that was lit up from Wuya's back stab and the Crystal Monks playing him like a fiddle on the Spybots. Jack was really hungry for one person in particular. The one that led him to be sidelined for a few months and may have persuaded Wuya to back stabbed Jack in the first place…Garnet. "If it wasn't for that metal ball, Wuya would not have back stabbed me. She might be a bit more open about working with me. If she did it anyway, I might…MIGHT taken her back. And that's a big might." Jack said to himself. "But soon…soon revenge will be fulfilled and Garnet will pay the ultimate price." Jack then cackles with glee. He looks back at Project Morph and his two blueprints of both Project Morph and Project Rebirth. "When Project Morph and Project Rebirth are ready, those losers won't know what hit them. All I need is Peridot's approval and we can start production.

Jack walks back and look at Project Morph and his blueprint of it. He rolls up the both blueprint of Project Morph and Project Rebirth. He looks at Project Morph and walks away from. "Soon, Morph…Soon." Jack said to himself. He walks to a storage closet and picks up all 5 of his wu, the Monkey Staff, the Eye of Dashi, The Sphere of Yun, The Third-Arm Sash, and the Changing Chopsticks. "Once we successfully defeat them, all of their wus will be ours and world domination would be ours." Jack boastfully said. He walks up the stairs and began to do a test run of the invasion. He presses a button and several hundreds Jackbots and several Jacknoids activate and began to leave the base and starting flying to Beach City but was call back before getting too far ahead. "Perfect…the Jackbot Army is ready for attack." Jack said with a cackle. "And with the Jacknoids, they will have difficulty to beat them." The Jackbot and Jacknoids return to base.

Jack walks over to the newly renamed "Peridot-Spicer Communication Signal" station. Jack picks up the radio and began to communicate with Peridot. "Peridot, I managed to build 50 Jacknoids and 3000 Jackbots, ready for the invasion." Jack said. "Excellent, Jack." Peridot said. "You seem to be really ready for the mission. I like that drive." "No problem. Ever since those Xiaolin Losers and Crystal Gems spilled the beans, I've been kicking myself into high gear." Jack said. "And I got one person left to attack on and get my revenge hunger filled…That Gem named Garnet." "Why her?" Peridot said a little perplexed by it. "If it wasn't for her mean fastball against me with several of my Jackbots, I would not have been sidelined" Jack said. Peridot was surprised from this. "Well, I will need to tell you something." Peridot said. We only see Jack's expression changes from shock to outrage and anger. "Okay, that tears it. Those Gems Cheaters have crossed me the last time!" Jack shouts. "Get here as soon as you can and we will rip up, bit by bit." "Don't worry, me, my informant and my escort are arriving in a few days." Peridot said. "Good, cause the hunger is really there and the revenge is going to be…oh so tasty." Jack said as he hangs up. Jack couldn't help but cackle. "Oh, those Monks and Gems are in for one bad day." Jack said to himself. He then walks over to his two rolled up blueprints and places them in a suitcase. He's suspiciously getting ready for something.

Back at Beach City, it was night time. The Monks and Gems, sans Steven, were outside as Pearl made a makeshift device and placed it in the sand. "You sure this will work?" Clay said. "I'm pretty sure it will, Clay." Pearl said "Besides, I placed it in a safe spot. Kimiko, do you got the Robonoid" "Yea, right here." Kimiko said, bringing the Robonoid. They talked to each other recently and apologized for their actions. It'll be a short while before the bridge is fully repaired. Kimiko places it down on the sand and held it down so it doesn't get away. "Alright, good." Pearl said with a bit of a smile. "We got everything we need and Steven is fast asleep." "Hey, guys." a familiar voice echos out. It was Steven and he's waving. "Gah, Steven! It's way past your bed time." Pearl said. "You should be back in the house and in bed." "Well, it's way past our bed time and we are out here." Kimiko counters. Pearl just sighs. "Okay, well if you like to know, it's a robot disruptor. It will produce a localized energy blast when Peridot shows up with Jack to…meet with us." Pearl said. "That's putting it most lightly." Omi said. "Yes, well, we would have something that would knock out both the Robonoids and Jackbots." Pearl said.

Pearl picks up the Robonoid from Kimiko and places it near the makeshift device. "Alright, stand back everyone." Pearl said. The Monks and Gems does so. Pearl presses the button and a powerful EMP knocks the Gems and Monks off their feet. Just then, Kimiko's laptop turns off and so did the entirety of Beach City, knocking the power out. The Gems and Monks slowly get up after getting hit with that powerful blast. "Did it work" Omi said. The Robonoid, seemingly outcold, gets up and walks away. "I take that as…no." Clay said. Amethyst groans and Garnet facepalms. "Well, the power is out in the town." Steven mentions. Pearl was embarrassed from the mention of that. "Steven, That's not what I…*sighs* It's fine, it was a start." Pearl said. "Well have to take some parts from the washing machine so everyone got to reuse their clothes." "Not a problem." Steven said, revealing he has a shirt under his shirt. "That is most illogical." Omi mention as everyone looks at Steven, speechless.

The next day, the Monks slowly wake up. "Man, that was one rough night." Clay said with a yawn. Kimiko tries to get on her laptop but the power is still out. "Really, the power is still out?" Kimiko said. "Pearl's machine must have done a most powerful punch" Omi said. "Yea, and Steven did mentioned the town's power is knocked out." Kimiko said. She began to think just as a door knock and Clay answers it. It's Mayor Dewey. "I assume you are Mayor Dewey?" Clay said. "Hello, is Steven home or his sisters home?" Mayor Dewey said. "One second." Clay said. He closes the door and talk to Pearl. "Mayor Dewey is at the door." Clay told Pearl. "Alright, thanks." Pearl said as she walks to the door. "Yes, can I help you?" Mayor Dewey clears his throat "Beach City is experiencing a widespread power outage. Do you know how it happened?" Mayor Dewey said. "Oh, well, the power should be back on as early as tomorrow at the latest…well, never" Pearl said with an awkward chuckle. "Never?!" Dewey said with a shocked look at his face. "No no no no! It has to come back. The people of Beach City could not handle a situation like this." "Oh, come on, you human survived without power for millennia. What's wrong with hunting and gathering." Pearl said. Mayor Dewey began to take a deep breath. "Look, the people would be fine in the day, but when the night comes, the town will go down." Dewey said. Pearl remained quiet. "I assure you that the power will come back soon." Clay said. "Thank you. I'll need one of you to help me with damage control." Dewey said. "I'll do it." Steven said as he walks up. "Great." Dewey said as Steven and Dewey head out.

Pearl closes the door and began to ponder something. "If we need more firepower, we might need to convince Raimundo to return to us." Pearl said. "How? Raimundo said that he's neutral on the whole Wu matter." Kimiko said. "Well, we might need to convince him that more trouble is coming and that we were wrong about not promoting him to Xiaolin Apprentice." Garnet said. "Yea, I think that would be a good idea." Dojo said. "I do believe the Gems should hang back to keep a close eye on the city when the power comes back on." Kimiko suggested. "I agree, Kimiko." Pearl said. "I do want to see Raimundo, but I think it would be the best" Amethyst said. "Alright, do you want us to say something to Raimundo for you?" Kimiko asked. "Just tell him that I miss him." Amethyst said. Kimiko nods. The Monks walks outside and Dojo grows to his big size and they fly off.

_Note: Political Power still happens off-screen_

A bit later, they arrive in Rio and began to look for Raimundo. Omi, Kimiko and Clay looks around the beach because Raimundo really like to do stuff on the beach. A bit of searching later, they founded Raimundo. "Raimundo!" Kimiko said. Raimundo looks over. "Hey, guys." Raimundo said, in a neutral state. "What brings you here in Rio?" "Well, we kinda have a power outage in Beach City because of Pearl's makeshift EMP and we figured why not try to visit you." Kimiko said. Raimundo chuckles. "Well, that's kinda funny." Raimundo said. Omi couldn't shake off the suggestion of Raimundo giving Wuya the Reversing Mirror. "Raimundo, I want to ask. What happened to the reversing mirror?" Omi asked. Kimiko nudges Omi. "Omi, not now." Kimiko said. "Actually, he's got a good point." Raimundo said with a sad tone. Kimiko looks in a surprised look. "Late one night, I woke up with a weird taste in my mouth and a bowl next to me. I didn't know what it was but the next day, I found that the Reversing Mirror was gone." Raimundo said. "Wait, you lost the reversing mirror and you don't know what happened to it?" Clay said. "Yea, is there a problem?" Raimundo said. Kimiko looks at Clay and Omi and back to Raimundo. "There is. Our Serpent's Tail was snatched up mysteriously and…well." Kimiko said before trailing off. "What? What is it?" Raimundo said. "Basically, Wuya somehow got a hold of both of the wu and is now in human form." Clay said.

Raimundo was shocked. Wuya is now in human form and from what the history have shown, Wuya is very powerful. "And to make matters worse…Peridot is arriving at Beach City." Kimiko added. "And she's not alone." "Yes, We assume Jack and this backup will be arrive in a few days." Omi said. Raimundo lowers his head. "So…you guys came here to ask for my help then, I assume" Raimundo said. "Raimundo, we don't have much of a choice. Jack managed to best me and I understand the disappointment that flown threw you." Kimiko said. Raimundo was surprised to hear that but remain quiet. "Raimundo…can you come back to us?" Clay said, offering a hand. Raimundo turns to see it and quietly looks at it.

_End of Episode 23_


	24. Episode 24: Rai's Future (Part 2)

**Episode 24: Rai's Future (Part 2)**

Clay is still offering the hand and Raimundo is still looking at it. He slowly reaches for it but lower his hand. "No…I-I can't…not yet at least." Raimundo said. The Monks are surprised to hear that. "I still feel the slight sting of Mala Mala Jong." Raimundo explained. "I need more time to clear my head." "We are running out of time, Raimundo." Omi argues. "Peridot and Jack is teaming up, Wuya is in human form and things are looking grim in Beach City. Please…return to us, Raimundo." Raimundo was not happy about Omi's plea. But then he felt a hand touch on him on his shoulder. It's Kimiko. "Just to let you know…Amethyst said that she misses you." Kimiko said. "I miss her too." Raimundo softly smiles and remove Kimiko's hand from his shoulder. "Kimiko, I do miss you and Amethyst too but I need a bit more time to clear my mind." Raimundo said. Kimiko sighs sadly as Raimundo walks away.

"So, we're just letting him walk away." Dojo said in a bit of a panic. "Look, Raimundo needs a bit more time to clear his head and Beach City isn't going to get it power back for the day so, why not just let Raimundo do Raimundo stuff and we do our own stuff. Maybe in the future, Raimundo does return." Kimiko said. Omi and Clay are hesitant on that idea but if that what Kimiko is thinking, maybe it's for the best to let Raimundo decides his future on his own. "Alright, I guess we can trust you, Kimiko." Clay said. "It kinda most uncertain on what Raimundo is thinking but if you still trust him, I am open for it." Omi said. Kimiko softly smile. "Thanks guys." Kimiko said. The three of them hug each other.

Back to Wuya, she managed to arrive at Jack's place with Jackson and her Golem creatures in tow. "Ah…Jack's place. I can't wait to show my powers in his face." Wuya said. She began to step on the property when the 3000 Jackbots attack Wuya. "Gah! His defense is more powerful than expected." Wuya said. "What's the order, Wuya?" Jackson said. "How about you two back down?" A voice echos out. It's Jack and he walking up. "What are you doing here, Wuya." Jack demands. "I was originally going to show my powers off to you but I see you have a massive defensive tactic." Wuya said. "And who is the Raimundo wanna-be." Jack said. "My name is Jackson, thank you very much." Jackson smacks back. "I managed to get a particular person to help me make a Dark Raimundo, or Jackson in this case. After that, Jackson used these two wus to restore my human form" Wuya said, showing the reversing mirror and the Serpent's Tail. Jack was about to say something but then he had an idea. Something made him grin with glee.

"Say, Wuya. Do you want to beat those Monks and Gems?" Jack said with a smirk. "Yes but what are you suggesting?" Wuya said. "I propose a temporary truce between the both of us and launch a full scale invasion in a few days with Peridot and her two backups. I have 3000 regular Jackbots and 50 Jacknoid, all ready to attack in a moments notice." Jack said. "And with my rock creatures…which I can create a massive amount of them, they would get overwhelmed." Wuya said realizing what he's getting at. "Oh, Jack. I fully accept the truce." "That's what I like to hear." Jack said with a smirk. Jackson walks up to Jack and both Wuya and Jack shakes hands. "So…how about we add Tubbimura and Katnappe to the revenge tour?" Wuya said. "Don't push it, Wuya. We already got enough people to help out, Peridot, her informant and her escort will arrive in a matter of a few days. Besides, You, Me, Jackson, Peridot and whoever her escort is, that's plenty enough." Jack said. "Okay, fine, jeez." Wuya said. "What are these Jacknoids you speak off?" Jackson asked. Jack called up one Jacknoid, a combo of a jackbot and a robonoid, looking metallic and shiny, super high tech.

"I'm impressed, Jack" Wuya said. "With our forces, we could rule the world. How about we split the earth…50-50." "Tempting but we must focus on beating the monks, then we'll discuss a deal where we split the earth." Jack said. "Alright, fine." Wuya said. "Whoever can best the Monks and Gems would have leverage in the deal." "Sounds good to me." Jack said with a smirk. "In fact, I'm betting that I can finally best Garnet with just Me, Peridot and her escort." "Overly cocky I see." Jackson said. "Look, you may not know much of my history but Garnet have been the bane of my existence for months now." Jack said in Jackson face. "I want to knock her down a peg or two." "Still got that fire, I see? "Wuya said. "Yep, and those Spybots I had…well, they knew it because we spilled the beans when we first met Peridot." Jack said. Wuya was surprised. Jack is holding the both of them accountable for their mistakes. "*sighs in frustration* Fine, we'll try to help out as much as we can. I always wanted revenge for the Gems for the past 1500 years." Wuya said. And so, they went inside to hash out the temporary truce.

Back in Rio, it was midday now and Raimundo was sitting at a cliff side, meditating. A voice echos out. "You must not dwell in the house of failure, Young One, or you may not be able to leave it." it said. "That quote…it's sticking to me like glue." Raimundo said to himself, opening his eyes. He looks at the sky and began to wonder something. Was he meant to be a Xiaolin Monk? What is Peridot's plan with the Gems and Monks? Who is she bringing with and why? Is Jack going to attack? Is Wuya also going to attack? Raimundo looks back at his backpack and pulls out the golden tiger claws. He began to think a bit. "Do I really want to use this for a future safety valve?" Raimundo said to himself. He began to think of someone close to him and softly tears up. "You know…I got no other choice." Raimundo said. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS" He shouts as he opens a portal to somewhere. He leaps in with a backpack in tow. A few moments later, he returns with said backpack and a big smile. He knows what to do now. He uses the tiger claws to head back home.

Back down on the Beach of Rio, Kimiko was relaxing a bit and so was Clay. Omi was busy meditating on his head. Dojo slithers up to them. "So…what's the plan now that Raimundo likely isn't coming back?" Dojo said with a worried look on his face. "Well, I think we need to get prepared for Peridot's arrival and hopefully counter attack." Kimiko said. "You know, I remember them mentioning a cannon that they had in the storage unit Greg had when we first met them." Clay said. "Maybe we could use that." "That sounds good." Kimiko said. "And with our wu, we might be able to slow them down. Heck, we might just have enough to repeal them." "I kinda doubt that." Omi said. "Remember, Jack would have revenge on his mind and his soul is fired up. He wouldn't surrender without a fight. Plus with Wuya, we don't know when she'll attack." "Yea, that's unfortunately true." Kimiko said. Kimiko ponders a bit. "Well, I think we should start heading back to Beach City soon." Kimiko said. "Yea, without Raimundo." Omi said. A bit later, Dojo grew to his dragon size and flies off with Kimiko, Clay and Omi…but not Raimundo. Raimundo watches from his house as they flew away. He is a bit sad but he does have an idea in the future. All he needs is time.

Soon, they arrive in Beach City. Kimiko, Dojo, Omi and Clay walked through the door and Steven was just about to walk inside as well. "Oh, hey you guys." Pearl said. "Raimundo didn't tag along, unfortunately." Kimiko said. Pearl sighs in sadness. "Do you guys want to talk?" Steven said. Pearl looks at Steven and was a bit perplexed by it. "I want you guys to talk about Peridot." Steven said. "Yea, to be honest we are wondering what's with Peridot that makes you tick." Kimiko added. Garnet sighs and gets up, walking to them. "Truth be told…we're scared. Peridot is coming with modern tech and she's a modern gem. She also allied with Jack. Their tech could overpower us. Not to mention, Wuya is in human form and could also overpower us. If Raimundo joined Wuya, that would be too much for us to handle." Garnet said. "Well, we shouldn't be scared." Steven said. "Sure, Peridot and Jack maybe in an alliance, and none of us know what will happen. But you know what… that's okay." Steven said "The Monks don't know, you guys don't know, I don't know, but we will figure it out…together." Just as Steven said it, the power comes back on and so did Kimiko's laptop. "Alright, the power is back on!" Kimiko said. "That was a good speech, Steven." Clay compliments. "Thanks." Steven said with a smile.

Back at Jack's HQ, The temporary truce have been discussed and Jack and Wuya finally put the hatchet down and signed the truce. "So, you would like to tell me something else before we head off for the night?" Jack said with a yawn. Wuya ponders a bit. "Well, there is one thing. I know of a codename Chy." Wuya said. "Chy? Something Spanish?" Jack said. "Uh…no, think of it as Ch. Y." Wuya said. Jack ponders, looks at the Chase Young poster and realized something. "What…CHASE YOUNG IS STILL AROUND?!" Jack said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, thank you Wuya." "Look, I do know where he is but we need to focus on the invasion before we meet up with him." Wuya said, trying to reel back on Jack. "*clears his throat* Sorry." Jack said. "Anyway, the invasion will launch in a matter of days. Just need the word from Peridot to attack and we will be ready to launch at a drop of the hat." Wuya summons more of her rock creatures and Jack prepares his Jackbots and Jacknoids. "Soon, those Xiaolin Monks will pay the price and will lose horribly between all of us and we will rule the world with ease." Wuya boast. "And all we need is one more big strike to end their lives. One good strikes to collapse." Jack said. Jack and Wuya have re-teamed up and Jackson is getting first hand experience of a massive attack. As for Peridot, she is not alone and is going to arrive with some back up. The Monks and Gems are in for a rough day…all without Raimundo. The invasion is about to begin.

_End of Episode 24_


	25. Episode 25: The Return

**Episode 25: The Return**

Wuya and Jackson were waiting on Jack as he is talking to Peridot on the communicator. Wuya's rock creatures was waiting with several of Jackbots, waiting for the signal. Jack then removes his headphones and places it down with a smile on his face. "The invasion is today, guys." Jack said with an evil grin. "YES!" Wuya and Jackson cheered. "It's time for the Monks and Gems to pay for standing in the way for world domination." Jack said. Jack grabs the two rolled up blueprints, the Shen Gong Wus, and presses a button, activating all 3000 Jackbots and 50 Jacknoids. Wuya summons hundreds of her rock creatures. They began to march out of the building. "This is one of the most ambitious attack we have ever created." Jack said. Wuya nods. "I will admit, Jack. You have come a long way from being a smart but weak teen. You are proving me wrong of back stabbing you." Wuya said. "R-really? Well, that is good to hear that I am proving you wrong." Jack said with a smile. "And I will admit that you do look fairly powerful." Wuya chuckles as they march towards one destination, Beach City. All with hundreds of rock creatures, thousands of Jackbots and a mission for revenge.

At Beach City, the Monk were outside waiting for any updates. They set up the light cannons just in case. Garnet and Pearl were at the telescope while Amethyst adjust the light cannons to make sure they are functional. "Man, any day now, Peridot would arrive and the counter attack commences." Clay said. "Be ready, young ones, and soon, Peridot would have no other choice but to retreat for another day of this long battle." Master Fung said. "Thank you, Master Fung" Pearl said. Just then, a massive rumble hits them. Pearl looks at the scope. There's a green hand in the sky. "It's Peridot, she just entered Earth's Atmosphere." Pearl said. Clay looks at the light cannons. "Are they ready, Amethyst?" Clay shouts? "They should be." Amethyst said back. "Alright, the light cannons are in place then." Clay told Pearl. "Good." Pearl said. "Hey, Guys!" Steven said, running up with Greg. "Did you see the hand in the sky?" "It's a ship, and we have to assume that is Peridot." Pearl said. "Lapis mentioned that she was coming with advanced weapons and some reinforcements." Garnet added. Steven looks through the telescope to see the hand. "Wow…" Steven said.

Back in Brazil, Raimundo was sitting in front of a TV and was flipping through the channel and sees a soccer match. He was starting to get invested when the channel shows the ship in Beach City. "Oh, man. This doesn't look good." Raimundo said. "And to make matters worse, there are reports of a massive amount of robot and living rocks heading to Beach City." The TV broadcast. Raimundo eyes widen. He quickly turns the TV off. "This isn't just Peridot arrive, this is an invasion of Jack and Wuya." Raimundo said to himself. "I need to help them…but I don't want to get directly involved…" Raimundo said. Just then, an idea hits. He looks back at the tiger claws and his backpack. "Hmmm…maybe I don't need to fight my way into it after all." Raimundo said. Raimundo grabs his backpack and the Golden Tiger Claw and heads out. A bit later, he arrive at a cliffside and takes a deep breath. "Well, time for me to make my move…GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Raimundo said, opening the portal with a slash and leaping through it, going to a mysterious location.

"Ready the Cannons" Garnet said. Kimiko activates a lever and all 4 of the Light Cannon prepare to fire. Omi hand Steven a walkie talkie. "Go for it, Steven" Omi said in a neutral phase. "Alright. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Steven said to the walkie talkie. The phrase when through the other walkie talkie as all four cannons fires at the same time. It hits the ship but no visible damage. "Shoot, that's tougher than a… I got nothing this time. It's very tough." Clay said. "What now?" Greg asked. "We'll have to fight head on." Garnet said. "Monks, get the Wu, Pearl, Amethyst and I will try to slow it down." "On it." Clay said as the three of them rushes up the stairs. Steven makes a call for "political favors". The Monks scour all of the Shen Gong Wus but notice something was off. "Wait…where's the shroud of shadow?" Kimiko said. "Yea, and the Shard of Lighting is AWOL too." Clay added. "Oh, man. This is not the most appropriate time for this to happen to us." Omi said. The Monk nods as they get all of their Wus that are readily available to them. They then head out.

Soon, the evacuation is at full swing. However, Steven notices his backpack was getting packed. "Why is my luggage getting packed?" Steven asked. The Gems remained quiet. However, the Monks are more against the idea. "Look, Gems. Why are you protecting Steven from Peridot? Sure, she could be a big threat but If Steven goes, we go. If We stay, he stays." Clay said. "Yea, besides, whatever happened to that united front we are going for?" Kimiko said. Garnet sighs and began to remove the stuff for Steven. "You're going to leave him here?!" both Greg and Pearl said in a shocked tone. "Not really leave but rally." Garnet said, giving Steven a Microphone. Lion comes up and allowed Steven to get on him. "You will need to use your voice to help them through their toughest times." Garnet told Steven. "Your voice helped us, but not it's time to help them." Steven nods as he rode Lion to help the Beach City folks to make a quick and safe evacuation.

With Steven now gone to help out the other, Greg began to partake in the evacuation. The Gems stood outside when suddenly…A jackbot tackles Amethyst. "Oh, no. Not now!" Pearl said. "Surprise, surprise." Jack's voice echos out as thousands of his Jackbots prepare for attack. "Gems, Monks, in position." Garnet commanded. Just then, Garnet got tackled by a massive gray blur. Garnet stood up and sucker punch the gray rock creature but hundreds began to arrive. "Jack isn't alone in this invasion." a voice echos out. Wuya then appears in front of them with Jackson standing next to her. "Oh, and starting with his first invasion is my new understudy…Dark Rai, or Jackson in this case." "Wait a minute. You split Rai's body to make a Darker version of Raimundo?!" Kimiko said. "Ohh…quick on your feet I see" Wuya said. "But not quick enough." She then attack Kimiko with a massive high kick attack. This knocked Kimiko to the ground. Wuya launches a volley of Green Fire against the Monks and Gems. They just barely avoid it.

"We got to launch a counter attack, right now." Omi said. "Good idea, Omi." Kimiko said pulling out the Star Hanabi. "Star Hanabi FIRE!" Kimiko said, flinging the Star Hanabi at Wuya. It directly hits her…but she didn't seem phased at all. More of her rock creatures arrive by the numbers. Just then, Jacknoids began to arrive as well, giving the Monks and Gems no time to repeal Peridot. On the Ship. Peridot sees the commotion. "We are set to land in 5 minutes." Peridot said to a mysterious figure. "Good…" the voice said. The figure walks away without a beat. Jackbots kept attacking and was overwhelming the monks and Gems this time around. "There's too many of them to keep up on." Kimiko said. "We can only hold them off as long as we could." Garnet said. "Hey, Guys!" a voice shouts.

It's Steven, riding on his Lion. "Steven?!" The Monks and Gems said. Just as Steven runs up, A Rock Creature and a Jacknoid stops him in his track. "Ah, Steven Universe. Have you come for your destruction?" Wuya said as she stood, nay, towering over Steven. "No, I came to protect my friends." Steven said. A laugh is heard. "Your friends are getting smacked around like ping-pong balls." a voice echos out. It was Jack Spicer as he stood next to Wuya. "Weren't you two on uneven ground?" Steven said. "We did but after realizing that the reason you Monks and Gems are able to win so often is because you are united. We set our differences aside for a good while to destroy them." Just then, Jack's wrist communicator beeps. "And now, Peridot and her escort is landing in 15 seconds." Jack added. The Jackbots, Jacknoids and Rock Creatures backs down and stand, allowing the hand ship to land with ease.

A green ball appears from the ship and rolls to the finger. It lands and opens up, revealing Jasper, Lapis and a new mysterious Gem. Peridot stands over. "That's them alright." Peridot said as a mysterious figure walks up. "They are the ones that are in the way of Jack Spicer and My machines." "Hmmm…This is it?" the voice said. "Jasper, they are interfering with our mission." Peridot said. Jasper scoffs as towers over all of them. "Where is this Jack Spicer and Wuya?" Jasper calls out. Jack and Wuya quickly stands with Jackson. "Who is the long hair person?" Jasper said. "This is our new apprentice…Jackson." Wuya said. "Doesn't look too impressive for you 3." Jasper said. Wuya growls and summons two more rock creature…just to flex a bit. "Okay…I will take that back." Jasper said, reluctantly. Wuya chuckles with an evil undertone. Jasper grabs Lapis. "get over here." Jasper said. Lapis wasn't too happy about it but saw Steven. "Is this their base?" Jasper said. Lapis looks down. "Yes…" She said. Jasper and Peridot hops off, dragging Lapis along. "Where is Rose Quartz so I can fight her?" Jasper demands. Jack walks up. "She isn't here at this time." Jack lied. Wuya backs up Jack and nods. "Aw… what a shame. I was looking forward on going to beat her to the ground." Jasper said. "And this is their army that's left, 3 human beings, a gecko, a lost Pearl, a puny runt, and this shameless display?" Jasper said before getting interrupted.

"Gecko?!" Dojo shouts. He then shapeshift into his dragon for and lean towards to Jasper who was unphased by it. "Do not EVER call me a gecko." Dojo said. Jasper sucker punches Dojo back to his small size. "I'll call you whatever I please." Jasper said. She then notices Steven. "Who is that?" Jasper demanded. "That would be Steven" Jack said. "He's a human!" Lapis intercept. "He's not a threat, he's not one of them." "Don't listen to that baloney." Jack said. "He's one of them." "Listen, Jack, I know what human does and doesn't look like. You don't need me for this. Just fire with the ship." Jasper commands. "Ugh… fine." Peridot said. The Warship began to lift up and point towards the Gems and Monks. Jack presses his button to tell the Jackbots and Jacknoids to stand clear the blast radius and Wuya commanded her Rock Creatures to do the same. "Steven, Get out of here!" Garnet said. "No, This is my house and you're my family." Steven said. "Firing…" Peridot said as a beam fires from the ship. "I'm a Crystal Monk, too!" Steven said, just being able to summon a massive shield to protect the Gems and Monks. Jasper turns around and is stunned to see the shield. "Wait a minute, that shield…That symbol! That's the power of Rose Quartz!" Jasper said. "Now you understand why I need an escort" Peridot said back. "Fire a barrage!" Jasper said. Peridot does so, firing multiple beams against the Gems and Monk. "Jackbot!" Jack said. "Rock Creatures!" Wuya said. "ATTACK!" Both said at the same time. This was overwhelming the Gems and Monks. Garnet sees Jasper pick up Steven and attacks Jasper. Jasper summons her weapon, a crash helmet, and blocks the gauntlet attack. Jasper then pulls out a small object and hands it to Jack. "I don't have time for you. So, try to attack Jack." Jasper said. Garnet began to attack Jack before Jack uses the Gem Destablizer and managed to poof Garnet in a dramatic turn. Garnet poofed into two gems, one that was red and one that was blue.

Steven just looked in horror in what he just saw. Jack began to cackle then began to laugh manically. "Oh, that felt so great. I got my revenge against Garnet. After all these months, all these failures, revenge is fulfilled." Jack said with more evil laughter. The Monks and Gems were also horrified on what the had saw. Jasper quickly picks up Steven and slams her head on Steven's face, knocking him out cold. "STEVEN!" The Monks and Gems said before they got captured by the Rock Creatures. "Sphere of Yun." Jack said, capturing the Monks and Gems inside a massive gold and black sphere. "There we go, finally, they are done-zo." Jack said with an evil grin. He picks up the two gemstone and walks back to the ship. One of the rock creatures rolls the Sphere of Yun on the ship. The Monks and Gems are either captured, out cold, or poofed and there is no one to protect earth. Jackbots began raiding the house for any remaining wus and things got even worse. They can only hope that Raimundo save them and who know where he is right now. Thing are looking bleak and the future is unknown. All they can do is hope and pray that Raimundo saves their hide. However, even they realized that they don't have a hope nor a chance that it would happen. The Homeworld and The Heylin might have just won the war, or so they think.

_End of Episode 25_


	26. Episode 26: Jail Break

**Episode 26: Jail Break**

On the ship's command center, Jack, Wuya, Jackson, Jasper, and Peridot were look at something. Jack showed his Project Rebirth and was given the green light to make it. However, it was after the showing he was rolling up the blueprints and was unrolling the blueprints of Project Morph. "Alright, so project Morph is meant to be a versatile offensive machine that is equitable to me." Jack said. As he explains how it would work, a noticeable flaw was being found out. "Shouldn't you have something for defense?" Peridot suggested. "Uhhh...I was mostly thinking of a strong offense is a good defense." Jack said with a sheepish grin. "What kind of saying is that?" Jasper said with a scoff. Jack remained quiet. "I do see some potential in it, add a good defense, some full body protection, maybe something that could add mobility and you have a good plan." Peridot said. Jack softly smiles as he reroll his Project Morph blueprint. Just then, a singing began to be heard.

"Ugh…that again?" Jasper said. "I would pound her but she's already incarcerated" "Yea, it's getting a bit tedious." Jack added. "Jasper, can you take Jack along to show her a lesson or two?" Wuya said. "What, the self claimed "evil boy genius"?" Jasper said. Wuya nods. "Gah…fine." She said. Jack picks up a Gem Destablizer just in case. They head out the door and began to walk to the source of the singing. Jasper and Jack mostly remained quiet except for a few moments. "So…what does homeworld look like?" Jack said, trying to break the ice. "More advanced than you can muster up." Jasper said. "We haven't been in a war for many years and seeing those Gems still kicking around, lit a fire under me." "Well, you can thank my and the shen gong wus." Jack said. Jasper scoff at that idea. "No, I'm serious, if it wasn't for my parents giving me a box that contained Wuya, I wouldn't have found out the Wus, would not have found out about the Gems, and would not have worked with Peridot and you." Jack tried to explain. "Somehow, I don't believe it." Jasper said. "I feel like it was a near inevitability that we would find out about the Gems still kicking."

Soon, they arrive at the source of the singing. "Listen to us, and listen to us carefully" Jack said to something. "Knock off with the singing, we have your wus, we have the monks incarcerated, The Gems are incarcerated, Steven is out cold, and no one will rescue you." "If you do not knock off the singing, we will personally destablize you. You have been warn." Jasper said. Jack pulls out the gem destablizer to show that they aren't messing around. They soon began to walk away. "We showed her." Jack said with a smirk. "I doubt that she would sing…for a bit. She's been doing that ever since she reformed." Jasper said. "I have my doubts as well but I think that if I destablize her, well, she would learn that she should not have cross Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." Jack boast a bit. Jasper growls as they arrive back at the command center. "How did it go?" Jackson said. "We gave her a chance to knock off with the singing but we have doubts that she got the memo." Jack said. Wuya began to wonder something. "We got all of the shen gong wu…except for a few. The Shroud of Shadows, The Shard of Lighting, The Golden Tiger Claws and the Monkey Staff are AWOL." Wuya mentions. Jack rechecks his chart and realized that Wuya was right. "Yea, what happened? The Monks had those wu yet they are MIA." Jack said. This was rather curious and they don't know how or why it happened.

Back at the Monks, they got metal bars, strong enough to deter Clay's strength and Dojo's shapeshift. All of them were feeling down. "We…we lost." Omi said. "This is most trouble we have ever experience…and we lost." "Yea…this is getting worse and worse, Jack and Wuya are likely reunited together, Peridot and Jasper are a threat and a half, We don't know where Steven and the Gems are, Garnet Is poofed, and our wus have been confiscated." Kimiko said. "I hate to say this but…we might have officially lost Raimundo for good." Clay said. "What makes you say that?" Kimiko said. "Yea, Raimundo remained neutral through the whole ordeal." Omi added. "That is true, but…why would he return to us when he could easily join the Heylin, redeem himself in Wuya's eyes and just get what he needed. I'm usually trying to be positive…however, I just don't see any light at the end of this tunnel." Clay said, sounding super defeated. Kimiko and Omi sighs in despair. Just then, like it was a flash, three wus were in front of them. The Orb of Tornami in front of Omi, the Star Hanabi in front of Kimiko, and the Fist of Tebigong in front of Clay. "What the? How the?" Clay said. "I might have spoken too soon." "But how did the wus get here?" Kimiko said.

Just then, out of the shadows was…Raimundo! "Raimundo!?" Kimiko said. "Raimundo!" Omi said. "I can't believe it!" Clay said excitedly. "You guys missed me?" Raimundo said with a smirk. Omi picks up the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami, ICE!" Omi said as he launches a beam of ice, making the steel beams into ice pillars. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo breaks out of their respective cages. They rush over and hugs Raimundo. "How did you do that, Raimundo?!" Kimiko asked. "Well, I needed some extra wus to make it possible but they worked out beautifully." Raimundo said, revealing the shroud of Shadows and the Shard of Lighting. "You were the one that took those two?" Clay said. "Yep…So, long story." Raimundo said. "I took the Shroud of Shadow and the Shard of Lightning while you guys were still in Rio with me. The Gems were outside discussing something but I didn't hear what they said. I head back with the wus in tow. I wanted to have some insurance just in case. However, when I saw the hand ship on TV, I knew my neutral stance would not last for much longer and I found out that there were a massive invasion heading towards you guys and I figured it would be too much for you guys to handle." "Ain't that the truth." Kimiko said. Raimundo nods and he continues his story.

"So, after that, I got an idea, why fight my way in when I could sneak onto the ship and bust you guys out from the inside. So I used the golden tiger claws, went to Steven's place while you guys were outside defending from Peridot's arrival. While you guys were in the sphere of yun, I snuck on board, managed to snag up the three wus while Jack and the orange gem." Raimundo before he got interrupted by Omi. "That would be Jasper." Omi said. "Okay, thank you. Jack and Jasper were AWOL and managed to get it via the shard of lightning. One quick grab in a flash. However, I noticed there was a guy that looked like me." Raimundo said. "That would be Jackson…or Dark Rai. Wuya somehow split you into two, Regular Rai and Dark Rai, or Jackson in this case." Clay explained. Raimundo got red in the face. "Okay, Wuya is wanting to play dirty, I'll show her dirty in the future." Raimundo said, in an angry tone. "Calm down, Rai. Revenge will come soon, just not now." Kimiko said. "Right…right." Raimundo said. "So after that…here we are, I freed you guys and ready to help out the best I can." "So…does that mean…?" Clay said. "Yep, I'm returning back to you guys." Raimundo said. The monks cheer and hugs Raimundo.

"Alright, it's great and all, but Garnet got poofed and we need to find her, Steven, and the Gems and get out of here." Dojo said. "Wait, Garnet poofed?! By who?" Raimundo said. "Jack Spicer and the Gem Destablizer." Kimiko said. "Well, I take it that was for his injury from Garnet I assume?" Raimundo said. Clay nods. "I figured. Looks like we got a lot of work to do." Raimundo said. Just then, the singing returns. "I've been wondering what is up with the singing." Raimundo said. "Yea, it's like it trying to attract someone." Clay said. "Well, we need to find out right now." Kimiko said. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo began to go and follow the singing. Just then, they ran into a red person. "Wait, who are you?" Raimundo said. "Uhh…I'm Ruby." the gem said. Raimundo was a little confused. "I don't remember you. Are you working with Wuya?" Raimundo said. "HECK NO!" Ruby shouted. "I'm looking for Sapphire!" "Sapphire?" Raimundo said. "Who the heck is Sapphire?" Kimiko began to think and knew that Raimundo would find out sooner or later. She whisper to Raimundo's ear and…well, Raimundo was surprised. "No way…is that the case?" Raimundo said. "Yea, we knew that and we have been meaning to mention that to you." Kimiko said with an awkward chuckle. "Well, At least I now know about it. Sorry about the accusation, Ruby." Raimundo said.

Ruby began to run and the Monks follow suit. They soon realized the singing stopped. "Sapphire!" Ruby shouts. "Are you wanting us to be found out?!" Raimundo said with a soft shout to Ruby. "Sorry, but I got to find her." Ruby said. They soon reach to the a hallway and soon see…SAPPHIRE AND STEVEN! "*gasp* Sapphire!" Ruby said. "Ruby!" Sapphire said. They both rush and hug each other. The monks quickly rushes over to Steven. "Steven, are you okay?" Clay said. "I-I-I'm fine." Steven said. "Ew…looks like a nasty black eye you have." Raimundo said. "Sorry, but I needed to comment on it. Anyway, I am back." "Great the hear that, Raimundo." Steven said as he notice Ruby and Sapphire fusing into…GARNET! Garnet was a fusion all along. "Steven, Monks, Thank you!" Garnet said. "Wha?! GARNET! You were a fusion?!" Steven said. "Yea, we didn't plan on meeting you up here." Garnet said. "Did I make a good first impression?" Steven said with a sheepish shrug. "Don't worry, Steven. We always loved you." Garnet said with a kiss on his cheek. The Monk smiles a bit. Just then…"WHERE IS SHE!?" Jasper and Wuya shouts in the distance. "That must be Wuya and Jasper." Garnet said. "Steven, Monks, find the others and get to the control bridge." "But we don't know where they are." Steven said. Garnet kisses Steven's forehead soon he got the info he needed. "Think you can handle Jasper by yourself?" Raimundo said. "Don't worry guys, I'm never alone." Garnet said with a smile. The Monks and Steven nods and head out.

Back at the Control Bridge, Wuya rushes in, looking like in a panic. "Someone got Sapphire out!" Wuya said. "WHAT?!" Jack said. "How is that possible?!" "Well, if Ruby isn't out, then Garnet would not form." Wuya said. "Uh…too late." Jackson said, pointing at the screen, showing Garnet starting to fight Jasper. "Gah! This is not good." Wuya bemoans. "Someone snuck Ruby and Sapphire out to make them fuse into Garnet." Jackson added. "It has to be due to Steven's human side." Jack said. Just then, the door opens and is shows the Monks and the Gems. Peridot is shocked and pulls out a gem destablizer. However, Raimundo uses the tiger claws to prevent any usage of the Gem Destablizer. He broke it in half. Jack secretly smuggles his Destablizer in his jacket. The Monks and Gems quickly defeat the Jackbots and several Jacknoids. Wuya's Rock Creatures were AWOL due to Wuya needed to go to space and due to that, she disintegrated all of them for the time being. Soon, they managed to wrap up Peridot, Jackson, Wuya and Jack, allowing Pearl to take control of the ship. Meanwhile, Garnet was holding off Jasper and still sung Stronger than you. The monks were watching and Raimundo took back all of the lost Wus and then some, even getting the reversing mirror. Little did they know, Jack managed to keep the Eye of Dashi, Changing Chopsticks, Third-Arm Sash, and the Ring of Nine Dragons in his jacket.

As Jack mumbles to himself about how they "interfere with greatness" A massive explosion happens. This led to some breathing room and allowed Peridot, Jackson, Jack and Wuya to escape via escape pod. "SHOOT! They slipped away." Raimundo said. "And to make matters worse, the ship is crashing!" Kimiko said. All they could do is hope Garnet could make it back in time. Just then, Garnet arrived. "Garnet!" All of them said. "What about Lapis?" Steven said "No time." Garnet said. The ship crash lands and explodes. A bit later, Lion searches though the rubble and find a massive pile. He roars revealing...Steven's bubble. He managed to bubble everyone, The Monks, Gems and Dojo. "Nice thinking, buckaroo." Clay said. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe Garnet was a fusion." Steven said. "Yea, it's very impressive." Raimundo said. "Wait, you all met Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst said. "We were planning on making a birthday surprise for you, Steven." Garnet explained. "We could still do it, I would just act surprised." Steven said. There were a few chuckles from everyone as Jasper climbs out, breaking the moment. "Gah...don't think you won. If I had my own fusion, I would destroy you all and confiscate the Wus." Jasper said. Just then, another rubble moves off. It was Lapis and she looked hurt. Omi was starting to get a bit close to Lapis but Jasper tackles him away. "No you don't" Jasper said, grabbing Lapis before she could react. "Fuse with me." "What?!" Lapis said. "Those Gems betrayed homeworld. They are traitors and have kept you prisoner. They betrayed me and they betrayed you. Fuse with me to exact revenge. Just like Jack Spicer." Jasper said.

Steven stepped up. "Lapis, no!" Steven said. Lapis looks at Steven, then the Gems and the Monks. She doesn't know them but if Steven is finding some worth behind them, maybe…There would be something in it for her. Lapis turns back to Jasper and offers her hand. The both of the fused in a massive cloud of dust. A bit later, their fusion, Malachite, was born. Malachite chuckles as she began to summon water. "Ah, the power, we are Malachite now!" Malachite said. Omi walked up and stood against Malachite, fearless He also began to pull out the Orb of Tornami. Just before he could use it, the water latches on to the Malachite and began to dragging her underwater. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner, now you are my prisoner and I won't let go." Lapis' side said. Just as they got dragged underwater, a hush is heard. Soon, Malachite was gone, underwater for an unknown amount of time. Steven was shocked and sadden by it. The monks meanwhile were surprised about Jasper doing this and backfiring at her.

"So…looks like we got a lot of work to do." Raimundo said. "Yep, repairing Beach City, cleaning the beach, finding Peridot, Jack, Wuya and Jackson, so much more." Kimiko said. "We also got to rescue Lapis sooner or later." Clay added. "She seem so upset." Steven added. "Who, Lapis?" Omi asked. "Yea…she seemed like she got desperate." Steven added. "I wish I could have talked her out of it." "Well, there's a good side…you got me back." Raimundo said, with a pat on Steven's shoulder. A bit of a quiet moment is felt. "Well, at least there won't be any calls coming soon, right?" Raimundo said. Just then, Steven cell phone rings. It's Connie. He picks up, Connie was panicking wondering what happened. Raimundo face palm as we put the star iris on him. "Never change, Raimundo...never change" he said to himself as we fade out.

_End of Episode 26 and the End of Season 1_

Wu Count:

**Xiaolin:**

Falcon's Eye

Jetbootsu

Mantis Flip Coin

Sword of the Storm

Sapphire Dragon

Shroud of Shadows

Star Hanabi

Longi Kite

Shard of Lightning

Orb of Tornami

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Tangle Web Comb

Heart of Jong

Fist of Tebigong

Helmet of Jong

Two-Ton Tunic

Golden Tiger Claws

Monkey Staff

Serpent's Tail

Reversing Mirror

Sphere of Yun

**Jack:**

Changing Chopsticks

Ring of the Nine Dragons

Third-Arm Sash

Eye of Dashi


End file.
